House of Horrors
by RainbowStraightJacket
Summary: Jennifer Caddie, a sixteen year old girl, is all alone in her big house. Her parents are gone for the week, at a romantic getaway, in Bora Bora. Her little brother and sister, are staying over at a friend's house for a few days. So, when Jennifer hears a loud and deafening smash, she knows all too soon, that she is NOT alone. I own nothing, but Jennifer
1. All alone?

**My first fanfic, hope you enjoy it. Sorry, for all the problems and such. It's been a very confusing day. I'm having trouble putting up different chapters. If anyone can help me with that, reviews or messages, please feel free to help. I own nothing, except for Jennifer. Everything goes to their rightful owners. Enjoy!**

I awoke with an unsettling start, and sat up in my bed, eyes wide. I was drenched in a freezing, cold sweat. A noise, I had heard a loud noise. It had been loud and disturbing. I looked around my room, as if to figure out where it had come from. I sighed angerily as I saw my digital alarm clock on the nightstand beside me. **4:32**.  
I jumped as I heard it again, heart starting to pound. "Someone's in the house." I thought outloud. My parents weren't home and my little sister and brother went to stay at a friend's house. There was nobody else left at all, besides me. I felt frozen in place, unable of what to decide. I could either leave the safety of my room, or be scared for the rest of the night and stay here.

"Maybe, I'm hearing things, or this is just a strange dream."  
I suggested. The noise came again, louder this time. I jumped again, and began to feel frightened.  
"I hope we're not being robbed."  
I said, swinging my legs over the right side of my bed. I cracked my door open, peeking out into the dark hallway. The light of the pale moon shone through the skylight above me. I flinched as I heard a faint noise, sounding like an angered yell.  
"Please, don't be a ghost. The last thing I want right now is to be living in a haunted house."  
I rubbed my arm, akwardly, slowly walking down the hallway. I stumbled from sleep, but regained my tired balance. I needed a weapon, but there wasn't anything that I could do right now. If they were burgulars, whoever they are, they might hear me looking around for weapons.  
My house was strangely eerie tonight. Usually, it was cozy and safe, but not tonight. Tonight, I felt like I was being watched. I began to hear voices, coming from the door at the end of the hall, on the right side, second from last. Which was an empty room that still had packed away boxes inside. We used it as a storage room for useless memories. A chill flew down my spine, and hugged my whole back. I shivered feverishly, continuing to walk to the door. More than one person was in there. It sounded as if seven men were in there.  
"Oh God, I knew this was a bad idea."  
I murmured to myself, stopping in place. I looked over my shoulder back at my room. My door was left ajar, and I could see my nightlight spilling out just over the theshold.  
_No! You have to go, or else you'll wonder about it all night long and won't get any sleep!  
_I seemed to agrue profoundly with myself, before I heard the same crash, which was now deafening. My heart started to beat out of my chest, as I slowly crept towards the door.  
"Where the fuck are we?"  
Demanded a deep voice, obviously confused and angry.  
"It seems like we've found ourselves in someone else's house, gentlemen."  
Reasoned a calm and dark voice.  
"I wonder if anyone's in here."  
Snickered another, sounding full of mischief.  
"Oh, yes, wouldn't _that_ be fun. Making a house call in the middle of the night."  
Chuckled a soothing voice. The sound of cardboard ripping came into my senses. One of them were going through the boxes.  
"Hmm, family photo."  
Mused the calm voice.  
"Let me see that!"  
Commanded the one that snickered earlier.  
"Mom and dad, brother and two sisters."  
It continued. The deep voice chuckled, and rasped;  
"I wonder if they're sleeping right now,"  
The door was open just an inch, and I was partically glad. Glad to be able to look inside, but not glad incase they could see me. I peeked in anyways, and my eyes widened.


	2. Close Call

My heart seemed to be beating so fast, it skipped a couple of beats.  
There were a group of strange people. Either Halloween had come early this year, or my mom lied to me about monsters not being real when I was a kid.  
There was a talking doll, a clown with red hair, a lepercaun, a demonic looking man, a man with pins in his head, some kind of creature in a trench coat, a man with a hook for a hand, a normal looking man in a blue turtleneck, a very burnt man with a hat and a red and green sweater, another man with a chainsaw, a man with a hockey mask on, a man with a white mask on in a blue jumper, and a man dressed in black with a long white face.  
All of them had some kind of weapon, except for the man in the sweater, I don't know, my view of him isn't exactly the best. The man with the pins tossed the picture frame back into the ripped open cardboard box. "Time to meet the family."  
Chuckled the doll. Suddenly, the creature in the trench coat sniffed heavily at the air. Everybody looked at him.  
"What do you smell, Creeper?"  
Asked the doll, looking up at him. The creature sighed in pleasure, almost enjoying the aroma he took in that noone else did.  
"Something...Delicious."  
His eyelids fluttered wildly in my direction. I ducked out of view, and finally took the hint that I need to get the Hell out of here. A series of snickers and chuckles replied back to him. I tip toed to my room as quickly as I could, and stumbled within my panic. One of the floorboards creaked loudly.  
"Fuck!"  
I cursed softly to myself.  
"What was that?"  
One of the intruders asked, as I heard the sound of multiple feet shuffling. I edged myself into the door, and closed it, just as I heard a long and eerie creak. I looked around my room in a panic. I had to hide, and I had to hide, NOW! Looking around, I tried to think of places not so conveinant. The closet seemed like a way too easy guess. The curtains were a dumb idea, they would be able to see my feet poking out. I looked around again, hearing footsteps coming towards my room, and saw my bed.  
_Of course! I could hide under there!_  
I quickly got on my stomache, and crawled under the bed. My foot hid itself just as my door was slowly pushed open. I covered my mouth with my hand, not wanting to breathe too much. I made sure I stayed in shadow, so they wouldn't see me.  
"Another empty bed. Maybe they're not here."  
Said the voice that belonged to the man in the turtleneck.  
"No, if it were empty, then the sheets would be made. Parents hate that shit."  
Said the doll, walking in, too. I could see up to his waist, and I moved back a bit further into dark shadow.  
"Teenagers are messy, you should know that."  
Reasoned the deep and raspy voice, chuckling. I could see the bottom of a swinging trench coat come into the room.  
"She's here. I can literally taste her scent."  
The man with the sweater turned to the guy in the coat, called, Creeper.  
"She?"  
He inquired, almost sounding curiously gleeful.  
"Yes,"  
He sniffed the air again.  
"About eighteen, maybe seventeen."  
A wave of chills attacked my spine. He was close. I was actually sixteen.  
"That would explain the creaking floorboard from earlier."  
Mused the man in the turtleneck. Creeper went over to my closet, and jerked open the door. I could see him searching for a frightened human in there, but failed to find anything. The man in the turtleneck went over to my window, looking behind the curtains.  
"Nothing here, either."  
A sudden cackle seemed to rip the atmosphere apart, as the man with the sweater stopped infront of where I was hiding.  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are,"  
He mocked, darkly. My breath caught in my throat, and I stopped breathing for a moment.  
_Please, God, don't let them find me_.  
I pleaded, staring at his boots. He got on his knees and started to lean down to peek under the bed.  
_NO!_  
I screamed inside of my head, desperate. I shut my eyes tight, and waited to be caught red handed.  
"Come on, guys. There's nothing here."  
I opened one eye, to see the burnt man stop in place, and raise back up to his feet.  
"How, disappointing."  
Snickered the man in the red and green sweater. I opened my other eye, as I saw them walk single file out of my room.  
"I know I smelled her."  
Growled Creeper. The doll looked back at him.  
"Yeah, well, your nose has gone to shit."  
With that, they swung the door shut, vanishing from my sight. My chest was heaving and my cold sweat had turned hot. I removed the hand from my mouth, and ever so slowly, crawled out from under my bed. Standing up, I realized that I was trembling, and my hands were shaking badly.  
_What the fuck am I going to do?  
_I asked myself, sitting on my bed, head in my hands.


	3. The Danger Zone

_I can't sneak around all night long. Then, again, I can't stay here either. Creeper might smell me again, and this time, he won't make haste to catch up with me.  
_Tears started to well up in my eyes.  
_Mom, should of been here!  
_I knew my inner child was taking over for just a second, scared and unknowning. I wiped my tears away angerily, and once again, began to agrue with myself, pushing my inner child back down.  
_No, you should be glad that she wasn't here. They would of killed her or ate her or something. Thank God, Alysson wasn't here. She wouldn't be able to handle it, and start crying and whining. That goes for Max, too.  
_Alysson is my little sister, who's eight years old. She has sandy blonde hair that just reaches her shoulders, with big, blue eyes. Max is ten, and has short, curly brown hair, with brilliant green eyes. I have bright, blonde hair that stops four inches past my shoulders, and the same big, blue eyes. Except, mine were an icy chill, sort of color, compared to Alysson's dark, midnight blue.  
I snapped out of it, as I heard another angered yell.  
_I have to find weapons.  
_ Then an innocent voice of reason suggested;  
_No, just call the police!_  
I stood from my bed, staring with fear at my door. That would be a perfect idea, if, the only phone we have wasn't downstairs in the kitchen.  
"Why the Hell does everything have to be so damn hard?"  
I asked, in an angry whisper to noone in perticular. I paced around my room, twice, and started to quietly search my room for a weapon or anything that would work. I knew I had a baseball bat here somewhere. I used to play Tee Ball, with a couple of girls at my school, and I had a pretty good arm as pitcher. I'm good at targets, throwing anything to hit something at a long distance. I love the game, Darts. It was fun, and I hit the red bullseye everytime, but now, this wasn't a fun game, anymore. It was survival with a bunch of monsters walking around in MY house. I went to check my closet, and dug around, franticly.  
"Please,"  
I begged, glancing at my door, when I heard cruel laughter.  
"Ah ha!"  
I cried, barely above a whisper. I took the wooden bat in my hands, and gripped it as tight as I possibly could, ingoring the slight pain. I backed up from my closet, and took a few practice swings.  
"This'll have to do for now."  
I muttered, turning in the direction of my door. I quickly crept up to it, and slowly edged it open to an inch, peeking into the hallway. Nobody was in sight. A quick sigh of relief came stumbling from my mouth. I could still hear voices, around the house. Scattered.  
_Come on, Jennifer, don't be a hero.  
_The innocent voice warned inside my head. I chose to ingore it, because this was the only thing that I could do. No turning back, not now, not ever. I slowly went out into the hall, closing my door back behind me. I leaned against it, heavily. The weight of the world on my shoulders. The air seemed thick with something, but with what?  
_Fear_.  
I thought, shuddering, and renewing the grip on my baseball bat. Dad had gotten it for me for Chirstmas, when I was twelve. I seemed to push myself from my door, out into the open. I looked around at the other rooms, and at the staircase in the middle to my right that led to the attic. More voices, and more laughter echoed in the big, three story house. I gently edged to the railing, that led to the staircase leading down into the first story. Looking around, I saw noone. I changed my gaze to the kitchen, where only the fridge was available in my view. I stopped, and crouched behind the wooden railing, watching the lepercaun go through our food. Anger flushed in me.  
_Why can't they leave, already?  
_That was our food, not theirs! I bit my lip, and watched at he walked out of the kitchen, across the main hall, and into the living room, with one of my dad's beers. My dad didn't drink a whole lot, only when his friends came over and they discussed work. My dad is a lawyer in this big company, and he makes a lot of money, but is barely ever home.  
_Good, maybe the kitchen is empty, and I can call the police.  
_ I hoped, sneaking over to the stairs. I looked around the hallway behind me, and saw nobody. Facing forward, I made my way, cautiously down the steps, staring fearfully into the living room. There were four people in there, the lepercaun, the doll, the man dressed in black, and the man with the hook for a hand. They were all cheering and hooting wildly at the screen, where a round of boxing could be heard. "Bruce gives Leon a left hook, and a straight back hand!" I sighed, hopeful once again.  
_Good, they're distracted._  
I turned to the kitchen doorway, finally reaching the bottom of the staircase, and silently dashed in. Closing the swinging door behind me, I looked around. There was noone here, and I was grateful for that. The fridge door was left open, though, and again, I was angry. I looked inside and cringed at the mess and loss of food. _  
Mom will be pissed.  
_ I thought, sadly. Closing the door, I stepped over the pool of milk on the floor, and went over to the phone. It suddenly looked like a gift from God, than a normal house phone. I was about to pick it up, my fingers hovering over it, when it ringed.


	4. A Very Creepy Phone Call

I jumped, gasping, looking back into the direction of the living room. No sounds of footsteps were heard, as it kept on ringing.  
"It's just a phone, Jennifer."  
I scolded, grabbing it up, and holding it to my ear.  
"Hello?"  
I waited for the caller to start talking, but I only heard heavy breathing.  
"Hello, are you there?"  
I wanted the breathing to stop, it was freaking me out.  
"What's your favorite scary movie?"  
I frowned, puzzled.  
"Excuse me?"  
I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"What's your favorite scary movie?"  
He repeated.  
"Um,"  
I didn't know how to respond to that.  
"Who is this?"  
I asked, looking around the kitchen.  
"What's. Your. Favorite. Scary. Movie?"  
He said, again.  
_What is this guy's problem?_ I asked myself, frowning some more.  
"Um, I don't know, uh, I Know What You Did Last Summer?"  
The voice let off a snicker.  
_Okay, this is getting weird.  
_"Nice choice, Jennifer."  
I gasped, and slammed the phone down, hanging up.  
_How the fuck did he know my name?  
_I was starting to get chills again, all over my back. I turned away from the phone, leaning against the kitchen wall next to the swinging door. This was beginning to be all too much for me.  
Sighing, I didn't hear the sound of clumsy footsteps behind me.

**Don't be afraid to review! Any questions or comments you want to make, is fine by me! Enjoy!**


	5. Christmas Comes Early

A hand touched my shoulder, and I swung around, hitting the man in the sweater in the jaw, with the bat.  
He rubbed his jaw, glaring sourly at me.  
"Ouch,"  
He spat green blood on the floor, and began to glare at me again. He pointed a razor at me, from a glove on his right hand.  
"You'll pay for that one, bitch."  
I stared at his right hand, eyeing the four metal claws, and realized that was his real hand. He made a lunge for me, and I swung the bat again, but this time he yanked it out of my hands.  
Smirking, he snapped it in half over his knee. My eyes widened, he was really strong. Tossing aside the two pieces, he looked at me on a more serious note.  
Chuckling, he looked me over, straightening his back, revealing that he was much taller than I thought he was. My eyes darted around the kitchen, unable to think, and unable to move. My throat went dry, as I started to shake again. I tried to talk, but only a squeak came out. He grinned, and jerked at me.  
"Boo!"  
I jumped, trying to back up, but the wall wouldn't let me. He began laughing, and took a step closer.  
"Come to, Freddy,"  
He rasped, raising his right hand. The razors gleamed threateningly behind his head.  
Before I could think, I punched him in the nose. He cringed back, holding his nose, groaning.  
"Damn bitch, you almost broke it."  
He growled, fanning out his razors in attack. He advanced towards me, and I ducked under his arm, and began to run to the front door.  
I turned the knob, but it wouldn't budge.  
"No, no, no, no,"  
I cried desperately, banging on it with my fists and giving it a good kick.  
Laughter greeted me, and I whirled around.  
_Oh shit._


	6. The Chase

**To whomeever had made my story a favorite, I GREATLY thank you soooo much! It means a bunch to me, and I also hope all of you are enjoying the fanfic, I promise it gets better.**

The monsters had come out of the living room, and were grinning at me on my right.  
On my left, was the burned man with the razors.  
I looked between the two sides.  
"No where to run, no where to hide,"  
Taunted the doll, grinning wickedly, tossing his knife back and forth between his hands.  
"Fuck this."  
I cried, running to the stairs. Loud, thundering footsteps chased after me.  
I took the steps three at a time, my lungs burning inside of my chest. A hand grabbed my ankle, and I tripped onto my stomache, turning back to look to see who caught me.  
It was the lepercaun.  
"Running past, the lass may be fast, but soon she does, fall on her ass."  
I kicked him in his head, and got up again, running towards my room. As soon as I was about to go in, the door slammed in my face and refused to open. I pushed myself to the right, running to the attic staircase. Reaching the door, I swung it open and leaped in the room, slamming it behind me and locking it. The door shook violently with pounding fists.  
"Aw, come on, let us in! We won't bite!"  
Whined the voice that sounded like the doll.  
"Yeah, come on! We're your friends!"  
Chimed another. They all laughed at that.  
"Leave me alone!"  
I shouted through the door.  
"Aw, don't you like us, Jennifer?"  
I shuddered, my back against the door.  
"How the fuck do you know my name!"  
I yelled, pounding my fists against the wood.  
"A little birdie told us."  
They snickered at that.  
"What do you want?"  
There was a long pause at the question.  
"We want you."  
A dark whisper replied to me, and I knew it was the man with the razors. Suddenly, four metal claws dug into the door, poking out beside me.  
I screamed as I ran to the right side of the attic, and crouched in the corner, behind some tall boxes, that covered me completely from sight. The sound of the claws tearing at the door echoed in the attic.  
Finally, a loud click and the door creaked open. Loud footsteps poured into the room.  
"I love hide and go seek."  
Snickered the burned man. I looked around my little box fortress and found a pen laying idle on the floor. I snatched it up, and held it to my chest to use as a weapon, which I knew was pathetic, but it was the only thing that I had. I tensed myself for action, incase they found my hiding spot.  
Just then, the window in the attic broke and something huge stumbled on the floor.


	7. From The Sky, Came The Great Beast

"Ah, Creeper, good to see you. Turns out, you were right. We found her, she's hiding somewhere in this room."  
The sound of glass crunching could be heard.  
"I'm always right."  
He snapped, growling deeply.  
"Yeah, Pinny."  
Laughed another.  
"Oh, Jennifer,"  
Teased another voice. The footsteps seemed to spread out all over the room. I flinched as the sound of boxes were being slung onto the floor.  
"I wonder where she could be."  
Mocked the calm voice. There was a loud and heavy sniff, and I knew it was, Creeper, trying to smell me out.  
"I can smell you, Jennifer."  
He said. Footsteps came in my direction, as the sound of boxes smashing stopped. My heart was beating so loud in my ears, I'm sure that they could hear it. The footsteps got closer, and I could hear inhuman breathing nearby.  
I scooted against the corner as far as I would go, clinging tightly to the pen. My knuckles were bone white, and I started to shake all over.  
_It can't end this way_,  
I thought to myself, staring at the brown boxes infront of me, like a wall. Another sniff, way louder this time, and longer, seemed to come from right behind the boxes. I froze, staring at the boxes, silently pleading to not be found.  
Two boxes slid away from each other, revealing a vertical peep hole. Hungry eyes stared into mine, and hundreds of small fangs smiled at me from behind the boxes.  
"I found you."  
He whispered, smiling a smile full of piercing teeth. He knocked all of the boxes over with a raging growl, towering over me. I stood up, back pressed into the corner, holding my pen out with both hands.  
"Stay back, or I'll-I'll,"  
I stumbled over my words, staring into the sneering faces of the monsters.  
"Or you'll what? Draw us a picture?"  
They thundered in laughter, grinning at the pen in my trembling hands. Creeper snatched it out of my grip, and held it up, observing it. He glanced at me with a thin toothed smile.  
"Cute."  
He chuckled, dropping it onto the floor. I tried to find an escape route, but there wasn't one. They were all grouped around me, blocking me from freedom. There was no answer to this question, no light to this darkness, and no way out. I was cornered.  
Creeper reached out a hand, as if going to touch my shoulder or something.  
"Please, don't kill me."  
I pleaded, blinking a couple of times, looking around the room. They chuckled, and the man in the blue turtleneck seemed to step up.  
"Oh, my dear, we wouldn't dare dream of it. We'd like to have you for dinner sometime, first."  
The monsters laughed, eyeing me.  
"Um, no thanks, not very hungry."  
I excused, not getting his actually point. They roared with laughter.  
"Now, if I can just, uh, go to my room, I'd be much obliged."  
I tried to slip past them, but Creeper stepped in my way.  
"Leaving so soon? I thought we should get to know each other, first."  
He grabbed my wrist, and I tensed.  
"Jason, Michael,"  
He ordered, jerking his head in the direction of a man with a hockey mask and a man in a blue jumper with a white mask on. They came towards me, and I tried to step back, but Creeper had his hand in a tight grip on my wrist.  
"Please, no, wait, NO!"  
I yelled, as Jason and Michael picked me up off of the ground. Creeper let go, and led the way down the attic stairs. I flailed in their grasp, but they were too powerful. My legs kicked only air, and I jerked my head in every direction, trying to get out of their grip.  
"LET GO!"  
I shrieked, squirming as hard as I could. Cruel laughter replied back to me. They took me down the stairs, and to the living room. Boxing was still on, but the demonic man turned the TV off. Everybody crowded together in the living room. Jason and Michael stopped infront of the couch.  
The burned man stepped forward, smirking at me. I stared back, not knowing what to say. He seemed to know that I was utterly, speechless.  
"It's rude to stare."  
He smirked even more, as I adverted my eyes to the floor below me.  
"Frederick,"  
Scolded the man with pins in his head. Frederick growled at him, narrowing his eyes into slits.  
"Don't call me that, pincushion."  
He glared heatedly at him.  
"It's Pinhead, thank you very much."  
Frederick grinned.  
"Well, Pinny, I prefer, Freddy."  
He stepped back, grinning at me. Jason and Michael let me go, and I fell onto the sofa, bouncing once on the couch cushions.

**I thought it would be interesting to make it to where, Creeper, could talk. Makes the story more exciting and, morbid. Haha. :)**


	8. I Guess We Should Introdouce Ourselves

**I am so excited and in awe at the fact that I have TWO reviews! Thank you sooo much! I feel undoubtfully, flattered, actually. :) I have a few questions to answer, however.  
Brody: I'm going to explain all of the monsters/killers in this chapter. Djinn, Freddy, Chucky, Hannibal, Leatherface, Michael, Jason, Candyman, Creeper, PennyWise, Ghostface, Lepercaun.  
Maria: If it's alright to call you that for short, haha. I thank you greatly, for the kind review, made my day to be honest. Your very welcome for putting, Chucky in here. People need to see the beautiful behind his crazy red hair! :) I will go on with the story, I can promise you that. I can assure you, it only gets better. I also agree with you, rainbow straight jackets for everyone!  
Me: What do you think about your number one fan, Chuck?  
****Chucky: *grins big* Glad to hear that I got a fangirl. How are you, Maria?  
****Maria: Chucky you are SOO awesome!  
****Me: On with the story,** folks!

"Who are you!" I shouted, more scared than curious.  
"Ah, ah, ah. We're asking the questions here, dollface."  
Taunted the doll, waving his knife around. The man with the hook stepped forward.  
"I guess we should introdouce ourselves, gentlemen."  
He suggested, glancing back at the rest of them.  
"I'm Candyman, this is Chucky,"  
He gestured at the doll with the crazed red hair, whom waggled his eyebrows.  
"This is Jeepers Creepers, we call him Creeper for short."  
He nodded toward the creature in the trench coat, who revealed a fang or two in return.  
"This is Jason and Michael."  
They both waved, as if, friendly.  
"Over there is, Pinhead and Freddy, as you already know."  
Pinhead gave a curt nod, and Freddy only smirked, waving a talon at me.  
"Leatherface and Hannibal,"  
Which was the man with the chainsaw and a face stitched together with different features, and the man in the blue turtleneck. Leatherface only stared at me, and Hannibal flashed a charmed grin.  
"It's a pleasure."  
He greeted.  
"This is Ghostface, who called you earlier."  
Said Candyman, gesturing at the cloaked figure in black with a long white face. He laughed.  
"Call me."  
Which made the others laugh as well.  
"This is PennyWise, the dancing clown,"  
Said Candyman, glancing at the clown with red hair, who did a little jig.  
"You want a balloon? They float, they all float."  
He said, suddenly holding a red balloon in his left hand and held it out to me.  
"Um, no thanks." I said, scooting against the comforter.  
"This is Lepercaun and this is Djinn."  
Lepercaun gave me a grime filled smile, winking at me with a twinkle in his eye. Djinn merely grinned.  
"Your wish is my command." He bowed.  
"Now, since you know us, we should know your family."  
Reasoned Hannibal. I hesitated, I didn't want to tell them that, but then again, they would probably find out soon, anyway. That is, if they stayed here, which I hoped wouldn't be true.  
I sighed, hating myself for this.  
"My brother's name is, Max. My sister's name is, Alysson. My mom's name is, Lily, and my Dad's name is, Scott."  
Candyman nodded, appearing to approve.  
"How old are they?"  
I bit my lip, glancing at all of them.  
"Max is ten, Alysson is eight, Lily is fourty-six, and Scott, fourty-nine."  
All of them seemed to take this in, and Freddy grinned to himself in secret thought, which made me uneasy.  
"What about you?"  
Asked Djinn, cocking an eyebrow. All of them looked at me at that question, obviously curious.  
"Uh,"  
Again, I hesitated, looking down at the floor.  
"Sixteen." I admitted.  
Some of them snickered, as if they liked the fact that I was sixteen, which made my skin crawl.  
"What're you going to do with me?"  
I asked, quiet. I knew that I wouldn't like their answer, but I had to know what was going to happen.  
"We're going to have some fun together."  
Chuckled Freddy, causing everyone else to laugh or grin. My stomache seemed to drop inside of me, which made me feel sick.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
I suddenly questioned, looking up at all of them, curious.  
"Ask away." Encouraged Hannibal.  
"How did all of you even get here in the first place?"  
They all looked at each other, some a little stumped.  
"That's what we're still trying to figure out." Muttered Chucky, crossing his arms.  
"You see, we were supposed to go somewhere else, but the nine portals of Hell accidently took us here."  
Explained Pinhead, his jet black eyes, shining.  
"We don't know why it took us here, but everything happens for a reason."  
Replied Candyman, looking down at me.  
"By the way,"  
Noticed Ghostface, pointing his knife at me.  
"Where is everybody?"  
Everyone looked at me, expectedly.  
"My parents are gone for a week, on their second honeymoon in Bora Bora. Max and Alysson are at a friend's house, and they'll be back in a few days."  
Everybody stared at me, slightly puzzled.  
"And they left you, here?"  
I nodded, not knowing what else to say.  
"Lucky us."  
Grinned Pennywise, making everyone grin, too.  
"So, everything happens for a reason, right?"  
Asked Chucky, looking up at Candyman beside him, whom nodded in return.  
"Maybe Hell took us here to meet you."  
Mused Djinn, flashing a devishly smile.  
"Lucky me."  
I muttered, my hope being dashed into millions of little pieces.  
"Damn straight."  
Laughed Creeper, who had heard me mutter.  
"Well, it was nice to meet all of you, but It's late and I'm sure you have better things to do then be talking to me at five o' clock in the morning,"  
I started, standing up.  
"Not so fast."  
Chided Freddy, pushing me back onto the sofa.  
"I think, we should stay and keep you company, princess."  
The others agreed, sneering. "I was doing just fine on my own, really."  
I protested, wanting them to leave and never come back.  
"That's too bad, because now you'll do better with us." Agrued Chucky, smiling.  
I sighed, realizing they're all too stubborn to talk down.  
"Can you get me a beer, princess?"  
Asked Freddy, smirking at me.  
I sent him a look.  
"You better do what he says." Warned Creeper, grinning.  
I looked at the both of them, slowly getting up and going to the kitchen.  
I knew they were watching me, so I couldn't make a run for it.


	9. Its All Just A Crazy Dream

Closing the swinging door behind me, I sighed, feeling like a weight lifted off of my chest, finally glad to be alone.  
I went to the fridge and got the beer out, closing the fridge door.  
I stopped when I caught sight of the phone, out of the corner of my eye. I had an overwelming urge to drop the alcohol and dial 911.  
"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"  
Asked Freddy, leaning against the pantry door.  
I jumped.  
"Um,"  
He strolled over, taking the beverage from my hand.  
"Depends,"  
I said, taking a step away from him.  
"What did you think, I was thinking?"  
He grinned, popping the cap off with a talon.  
"Don't play dumb with me, princess. I know you wanted to drop what you were doing and leap for the phone."  
My face flushed a light pink.  
I didn't want him to know that, but he did, somehow. He smirked, taking a swig. He set the beer down, and held the phone cord in his left hand, staring darkly at me.  
"Wait, don-" He cut the cord with his razor and smirked at me in victory.  
I ran a hand through my hair.  
"Thanks, thanks a bunch. I never really liked that phone, anyway."  
I was defeated, that being my last chance at salvation. He chuckled, but stopped when I yawned.  
His eyes flashed, as he grinned.  
"Tired?"  
He asked, tilting his head to the left.  
"If you really need to know, then, yes."  
I rubbed my eyes and walked out of the kitchen, almost stumbling from sleep. I could hear him laughing, as if he'd won a battle of some sort. The others filed out of the living room.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
Called Djinn.  
"I'm going to bed! Maybe I'll wake up, and this will be a dream. That way, I'll have the pleasure of never seeing you ever again."  
I was so tired, that's what I seriously believed.  
"Goodnight, Jennifer!"  
They all called at the same time. I just flipped them off, and they roared with twisted laughter. I walked to my room, not knowing what to think anymore. What if this was a dream, and I woke up to find my family in the kitchen all eating breakfast and having a good time? Then again, what if this was real, and I found those monsters eating cerial with bloody bits in it?  
My head was blank, and I'd have to find out in the morning, even though it already was morning. I opened my door, which surprisingly opened for me this time, and closed it behind me. I literally threw myself on my bed, too tired to lay down properly. I turned onto my back, and pulled the blanket over me. Closing my eyes, I thought of my family.  
A noise made me open my eyes, again.  
It was Freddy, sitting in the corner of my room, in my mom's rocking chair.  
"What do you want?"  
I groaned, not wanting to see him. He chuckled.  
"Nothing at all. Just came to say, goodnight."  
He smirked.  
I turned over on my side, away from him. He suddenly whispered into my ear, causing me to tense.  
"Sweet dreams, Jennifer."  
Then he vanished. I shook off a chill that was clinging to my spine and focused on sleeping.  
"It's just a crazy dream, that's all it is."  
I told myself, not convinced.  
"Just go to sleep, and it'll all be better in the morning."  
How wrong she was.


	10. Cannbalism Runs In The Family

I woke up, and had this strange feeling of calmness.  
My room was bright with sunlight, and it partically blinded me.  
I jumped out of my bed, running out of my room and down the stairs. "  
Mom! Dad! Are you here?"  
I called, hoping that they were here, instead of those horrifying monsters.  
"Yeah, honey, we're in here. Come eat some breakfast with us."  
Called my mom. A smile split my face as I burst into the kitchen, seeing my family grouped around the kitchen table.  
"Jenny!"  
Smiled my little sister, getting out of her chair and hugging me.  
I hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go ever again.  
I let go, reluctantly and pulled up a chair. My mom came over with a plate of waffles. My personal favorite since I was six.  
"Thanks, mom."  
She smiled, kissing my forehead.  
"You're welcome, princess."  
I cringed, at the word, princess. She never called me that before.  
I felt a knot of sudden dread tie itself inside my stomache. However, I shook it away, looking at my brother.  
"So, Max, how'd you do on your gigantic math test?"  
I teased, grinning.  
"Three words. I hate tests."  
I laughed, throwing a piece of waffle at him that I ripped off.  
"Three words. Sucks for you."  
He rolled his eyes, throwing it back at me. I caught it in my mouth, eating it, and instantly spit it back out.  
"Oh, gross!"  
I groaned. It had a dead fly on it.  
"What?" Asked my dad.  
"There's a dead fly on my waffle."  
He picked the piece of food up and looked at it, but his expression looked blank.  
"I don't see anything, princess."  
I frowned, trying my best to ingore that horrid P word.  
"Dad, you're going blind. It's right there."  
I pointed at it, and he looked at the spot where I was pointing.  
"There's nothing there."  
I frowned, staring hard at him. He sent me a look of confusion, and went to go throw it away. I looked down at my plate, and leaped out of my chair.  
"Oh my God!"  
I made a mildly disgusted face of horror, and stared at the severed fingers sticking out of my waffle. Everyone looked up, worried.  
"What's the matter, princess? Is something wrong?"  
Asked my mom, frowning.  
"My plate, it has fingers on it!"  
They all looked at my plate, confused.  
"What fingers?" Asked Alysson, staring right over my plate.  
"Those fingers!" I yelled, gesturing wildly at them.  
Max gave me this weird look.  
"Are you okay, Jennifer?"  
He asked, looking a little serious.  
"You seriously don't see this?" I cried, frantic.  
"Mom, Jennifer is scaring me." Whispered Max, looking at me, concerned.  
"She's scaring me, too."  
She said, looking more worried than before.  
My dad sat down at the table, reaching for the syrup.  
"She probably just needs some sleep." He reasoned, drowning his waffle in syrup. I looked at his plate, and did a double take.  
"Dad! Look at your waffles!"  
I shouted, eyes wide.  
There was a foot sitting on top of his breakfast.  
He stopped and quickly looked at his plate infront of him. He sighed, getting annoyed.  
"What is it this time, princess?"  
I kept staring at the foot, my heart starting to thump wildly.  
He shook his head to himself, and began to pour more maple syrup on his food. I gasped as blood came out of the nozzle.  
"DAD!"  
I sceerched, grabbing my hair in fright.  
He jumped a mile, looking around, alert.  
"Princess, sit down and eat your food, and stop scaring your siblings."  
He said, calm, obvlious to the limb on his plate. I finally snapped, frustrated and frightened.  
"STOP CALLING ME, PRINCESS!"  
I screamed.  
My family looked at me, shocked.  
"Well, if she's not going to eat her waffles, I am."  
Laughed Max, dumping my bloody food onto his plate, which had an ear on it. I looked at my sister's plate, to see eyeballs. My mom had a long string of intestintes.  
I felt sick, wanting to throw up. My world had gone upside down.  
Then, they began to EAT it.  
My face fell, and my mind went blank, as I watched them eat body parts and organs. I groaned, stumbling back against the wall next to the swinging door. My legs wobbled, and I began to shake, feeling weak.  
"My God, Lily, this is delicious."  
Encouraged my dad, taking a big bite of toe into his mouth.  
She smiled, and slurped at the intestintes, as if they were noodles.  
I shut my eyes, tightly, willing it to go away with every fiber of my body, but I could hear them crunching and chewing and swallowing and slurping.  
"Can I have seconds?" Asked Max, greedily.  
My cannibal of a mother laughed, shaking her head, no.  
"Why, Max, this is only breakfast."  
I opened my eyes, to see them still eating, sucking every piece of bone dry and making sure there was nothing left on their plates.  
I screamed at the top of my lungs, as a cackle echoed in the distance.


	11. A Scream To Start The Morning

Candyman looked up from the coffe maker, amused.  
The scream of Jennifer had echoed throughout the whole house, and everyone enjoyed the sound, eating their breakfast.  
"Ah, music to my ears."  
Smiled Djinn, leaning against the counter.  
"She's awake, finally." Mused Chucky, shoveling a handful of Cheerios into his mouth.  
Sunlight streamed through the windows of the kitchen, telling the killers it was a beautiful day outside.  
"Instead of wasting our time with her, why don't we leave already? This house is boring."  
Complained Ghostface, causing everyone to look at him.  
"I think we should just kill her already, and get it over with."  
Chucky threw a cheerio at him, glaring at him in protest.  
"Are you kidding? This is just cream on the skin, we can't afford to pass this opportunity up."  
Sneered Djinn.  
Hannibal nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, looking up from the morning news paper.  
"I'm not leaving until I figure out what she would go best with. Red wine or white?"  
Everyone snickered and laughed.  
Jason made writing movements with his hands.  
Djinn snapped his fingers, making a chalk board and a piece of chalk appear on the table infront of Jason. Jason took it, and wrote sloppily;  
"**She seems nice, why do we have to hurt her?**"  
Chucky grinned. "We don't really have to _hurt_ her, just toy around with her, that's all. Why do you care, big guy?"  
Jason shrugged, wiping away his message and wrote a new one.  
"**Mother says she is good**." Creeper snickered, drinking his orange juice.  
"This coming from a dead hag with no head."  
Jason stood up, roughly, glaring him down.  
He raised his machete.  
Michael tugged on his arm, shaking his head.  
Jason didn't move, still glaring at Creeper.  
Michael took the board and wrote to Jason, holding the board up for him to see.  
"**He is not worth it.**"  
Jason stood there for a long moment, and finally nodded to Michael, sitting back down.  
Creeper snickered, which made Jason glare at him some more.  
The door to the kitchen swung open, revealing a satisfied, Freddy Krueger.  
"Well, don't you look happy." Sneered PennyWise.  
Freddy grinned, going over to the pantry door, to lean on it.  
"Let's just say, she got a feel for Hannibal's world."  
He chuckled, and Hannibal looked up, slightly smiling.  
"At least now she knows, what good food, really is."  
They all shared a thick piece of laughter, and listened as Freddy discussed every gory detail of Jennifer's first nightmare.


	12. Give Me The Damn Cereal!

I woke up, breathing hard.  
Light flooded my room, and blinded me for a few seconds. I raised a hand infront of my eyes, groaning miserably, waiting for them to adjust to the bright light.  
I shivered, remembering my family eating pieces of dead people.  
I rubbed my head, kicking my blanket off of me, and swinging my legs over the side.  
Putting my feet on the floor, I walked out of my room and into the bathroom next to my door.  
I walked in, feeling like a complete zombie.  
_That has to be a bad omen, having two nightmares in the same night._  
I thought, feeling dread creep into my mind.  
I had another nightmare, too.  
It was about a bunch of monsters bursting into my house and taking me hostage, I would have to tell my parents the same thing when I went downstairs for breakfast.  
I pulled on the wooden knob of the bathroom mirror, and got my toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush out. I turned the facuet on and quickly brushed my teeth.  
I gurgled and spit into the sink, feeling myself slowly wake up.  
After I was done with that, I ran my brush through my hair, and put the three items back.  
I felt like shit.  
Closing the bathroom door, I went to the stairs and slowly descended down, hearing familar voices talk and chatter in the kitchen.  
Walking in, I rubbed my head, closing my eyes, and the room went quiet.  
"Mom, dad, you'll never believe this, but I had this crazy dream that these people came bursting into our house last night and chased m-"  
I stopped talking, when I opened my eyes.  
The same monsters were all in the kitchen, grinning and eating more of our food.  
"Oh, so it wasn't a dream, afterall."  
I muttered, going over to the fridge and getting out the milk.  
"Good morning, princess." Freddy rasped, smirking.  
"Please, don't call me that."  
I groaned, going over to the cabinets, and getting out a bowl.  
"Or what, princess?"  
I sighed deeply.  
"Nothing." I murmured.  
He chuckled, darkly, watching me go for the cerial.  
Creeper snatched the box away from me before I could grasp it.  
I reached for it, but he held it above my head, out of my reach. I reached for it again, but he held it farther away.  
"Give me the goddamn, cerial." I snapped.  
I wasn't ever in the right state of mind when I was tired.  
He laughed.  
"It's right here, take it."  
I reached for it again, to have the same thing happen for the third time. I jumped for it, but he had height on me.  
I glared at him.  
"I thought you wanted cerial, Jennifer."  
He teased, smiling.  
"Good god man, all I want is some damn, Trix."  
I reasoned, glaring at him. Everyone laughed, watching us agrue.  
Creeper leaned close to my face, revealing his sharp sets of teeth.  
"Trix are for kids."  
Everyone busted a gut.  
I turned away from him, getting another box of cerial, Captain Crunch.  
"You can have it, Jennifer, if you want it." Mocked Creeper, waving the, Trix, box around.  
"Fuck your Trix."  
I growled, pouring Captain Crunch into my bowl, and then pouring milk in, too.  
I got a spoon out of one of the drawers, and put the milk and the box away. I grabbed my bowl, and started to go to the kitchen door.  
"Where are you going?" Asked Candyman.  
"I'm eating in the living room." I murmured.  
A chair shot out in front of me, nearly causing me to trip over it.  
"Have a seat." Said Pinhead.  
I opened my mouth to say, no, but Djinn sat me down in the chair.  
It scooted up to the table, seemingly by itself.  
"Oof."  
Seeing no other options, I sat the bowl down and started to eat, ingoring their continious staring.  
"So, I take it, you slept well?" Inquired Candyman.  
Everyone snickered, and Freddy glanced in my direction.  
"Oh yes, real well." I shot, and then looked down into my cerial, timidly.  
I was beginning to finally wake up, my brain opperating before my mouth.  
Hannibal stood and went over to the fridge, humming to himself.  
I didn't pay attention to it that much, and kept eating.  
_Maybe if I finish this early, I can go into another room, away from them.  
_My thought was hopeful, but I doubted the possiblity.  
"When are your siblings going to return, again?" Asked Pinhead, curious.  
"Uh, Thursday. Today is Monday."  
I finished my bowl, and pushed it to the side, holding up my forehead with my left hand. I didn't know what they had in mind for today, but I wasn't going to be happy when I found out.  
I jumped out of my chair, letting out a loud yelp. I rubbed my cheek, that Hannibal had licked.  
"White wine, with a little of caviar bradied with a helping of lobster and ham."  
He smiled at me, while I stared, scared out of my mind, back at him.  
Everyone chuckled and snickered.  
"Sounds appetizing." Said Creeper, licking his lips.  
My throat went dry, as a little bit of color left my face.  
I ran out of the room.  
The sound of their laughter followed me out.  
I dashed up the stairs and into the bathroom. I splashed water on my face, washing away the residue of his slavia off of my cheek and my hand. My heart was pounding, and I was breathing a little ragged. I dried my face off with a towel, and slowly started to relax again.  
_He wants to have me for dinner and roast my corpse to perfection!  
_I thought, panicky.  
I shuddered hard, and was angry with myself.  
_Don't say that, you're only making this worse than it actually is._  
I closed my eyes, thinking of my brother and sister. I missed them so much, but the last thing that I wanted was for them to come here.  
Opening my eyes, I let out a surprised cry as I saw a red balloon floating next to me.  
I smacked it away, and ran out of the bathroom.  
_This isn't my house, anymore.  
_I thought, looking over the railing into the main hall.  
_This is a House of Horrors, now.  
_Freddy stood in the middle of the main hall, smirking up at me.  
I turned away, going up the stairs to the attic. Maybe I could crawl out of the window that Creeper broke last night, and find my way down, somehow.  
Then again, I doubt that I could do it. I was scared of heights.  
I looked around, the attic was still a mess, as if a tornado had come in and fucked everything up.  
The window was broken, and I was glad.  
I ran over to it, peering out over exposed shards of glass. I was careful not to step on the broken bits of glass lying all over the floor.  
I gasped, and backed away from the edge, getting dizzy.  
I didn't realize that three stories was _this_ high up.  
My breath caught in my chest, and I forced it out by coughing.  
"What? Afraid of heights?" Smiled Djinn, tilting his head to look at me.  
"Is it that obvious?" I laughed, nervously. He snickered.  
"Yes, it is."  
I glanced out the window, feeling uneasy.  
He watched me do this, now knowing one of my many fears, and grinned.  
I walked away from the window, my only chance of true escape, and felt defeated once more.


	13. Five O' Clock News

**WOOHOO! Another review! My life is getting better as we speak, or as you read this. :) So, I need to post another special person up here.  
HauntedImmortalNightmare: Thanks for the review, I'm loving the username by the way. I agree, bring Loretta into the picture! Rahhh! :D  
Me: What do you think, Freddy?  
Freddy: *grins* Always nice to have a fresh piggy-I MEAN, reader. *chuckles*  
Me: Freddy, our readers are OFF the menu. Okay? Understand?  
Freddy: *narrows eyes* I kill who I want, bi-  
Me: FREDDY, I SWEAR IF YOU CALL ME A B WORD, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED! I'M SERIOUS!  
Freddy: *mutters* Fine.  
Me: ENJOY THE STORY! :)**

Chucky flipped through the channels of the flat screen infront of him, bored out of his mind.  
Ghostface sat beside him, the same expression on his face.  
Boredom.  
Jason and Michael were bored, too, stabbing each other in the far right corner.  
Pinhead sat in the other corner in a comfy recyler chair, reading a book he had conjured up from Hell's library.  
**MIDEVIL METHODS OF TORTURE ****VOLUME 1**.  
Freddy sat on the sofa, on the other side of Candyman.  
"Go to channel 86."  
Said Candyman, looking over at Chucky.  
He did just that.  
The five o' clock news appeared before them.  
A brunette with a nice looking blue suit, and a microphone seemed to look serious at the TV.  
"Someone has been brutally murdered today,"  
They all perked up to hear that.  
"The victim's body was found on 7th Avenue, hiding in some shrubs of a bystander's lawn. Everything else in the body was left there to rot, except for the left lung. The chest appears to be ripped open, as if some wild animal had got a hold of him. His name is, Josh Nickels, whom just graduated college and was going to California to move into an apartment he reserved for rent. The funeral will be held at 6:00 tomorrow morni-"  
Freddy had grabbed the remote of out Chucky's hands and switched the TV off, looking at Creeper standing next to the couch, whom was grinning.  
"You killed him, didn't you?"  
Freddy smirked, while Chucky glared at Freddy, and Creeper smiled monsterously.  
"You lucky bastard."  
Laughed Chucky, pointing his knife at Creeper.  
"Show off."  
Muttered Freddy, ripping the arm on the sofa with his razor fingers.  
"It's not like we're stuck in this house, you know."  
Reasoned Creeper, raising en eyebrow at Freddy.  
"When was this?"  
Asked Pinhead, looking up from his book.  
"Last night, when you found Jennifer in the attic, and I came through the window."  
Djinn walked in, looking like he knew something they didn't, but they didn't notice.  
"By the way, where is she?"  
Asked Ghostface. Noone seemed to know, but Djinn opened his mouth and said;  
"She was in the attic, trying to crawl out that broken window and get out,"  
The killers all jumped up, and was about to run out of the living room, when Djinn shook his head at them.  
"But, she couldn't."  
He grinned.  
"What do you mean, my friend?" Asked Candyman, slightly curious.  
"Our little Jennifer, is afraid of heights."  
They all seemed to like this bit of information.  
"Now, that will come in handy."  
Murmured Freddy, looking out of the living room, grinning.  
"Let's go find her and see what's she up to."  
Grinned Chucky, the killers all agreed and went upstairs.


	14. Can't I Be Alone For Five Minutes?

I had changed into another set of clothes, feeling brand new for now.  
I looked at my PJs on the floor of my room, in a heap.  
"I'll probably have to burn those."  
I muttered, kicking them under my bed with my foot. I had on a slightly tight, short sleeve shirt, that was red with a black butterfly on my left side. I wore blue jean shorts that stopped above the knee. It was overall, a good outfit, but what did I care? It's not like I'm going anywhere.  
I went to my window, and opened it, looking out.  
I felt a wave of dizzyness come over me, and I closed my window.  
Sure, it was two stories now, but I just couldn't get over my fear of heights. It had been that way since I was four.  
I was climbing up a ladder in the playground, and when I got to the top to slide down the slide, I tripped and fell. I had to get seven stitches on my right leg. I still have a scar from that, too. Whenever I touch it, it's all smooth and doesn't even feel like skin, anymore.  
There was a sharp rap on my door, and I looked at it, disappointed that I couldn't be alone with myself for five minutes.  
"Go away."  
I hollered, they only laughed through the door.  
"Not until you open it."  
Said Chucky, I knew his voice well now. I groaned, and stalked over to the door, yanking it open.  
"What do you want?"  
I asked, a bit cautious.  
Creeper sniffed the air, again, and looked at me, grinning.  
"It's been a long time since I've smelled, beautiful."  
They snickered at that.  
My face turned a little pink, and I felt akward.  
"Um, I don't know if I should take that as a complement, or as a hint that you want me for main course, with extra salt and pepper."  
They laughed at that.  
"Is that all you came to tell me, because if it is, then-"  
I began to shut my door, but flinched as Freddy put his boot between the door.  
I opened it up again, not liking this one bit.  
"We're not done here, princess."  
He said, grinning.  
A chill flew up my back, as I looked else where.  
I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped when there was a loud noise at the front door, sounding off into the whole house.  
_*DING DONG!*_


	15. DING DONG!

**I just had a thought of a future scene in the story. How would you guys like it, if a Girl Scout rang the door bell only to be answered by one of the killers? Review with answers of whom you'd like to answer the door. I'm thinking either Freddy, Pinhead, Jason, Michael, or Creeper. I keep wondering who will be the better pick, but I cannot decide! HELP!  
Pinhead: Was that a cry for help, that I heard? *stares at front door*  
Me: Oh no, Pinhead. I was just asking my readers to help me out on something.  
Freddy: *runs in, seeming darkly excited* Who screamed?  
Me: I DID NOT, scream.  
Freddy: *looks amused* Oh? What scared you off this time, sweetheart?  
Me: Do. Not. Call. Me. Sweetheart. Krueger.  
Freddy: *snickers*  
Jason: *walks in, looking around*  
Me: Before you write anything on your chalkboard, Jason. The noise was me, asking my readers something important.  
Jason: *tilts head*  
Creeper: *pokes head in* I smell something, very, very, good. Sugary. *licks teeth*  
Doorbell: DING DONG!  
Me: COME IN!  
GirlScoutAmy: Hi! Would you like to buy some of my, Buttery Goodness, Peanut Butter Cookies?  
Freddy: *chuckles darkly, walking over to the child* Hello there, piggy.  
GirlScoutAmy: Okay, freakshow, back it up!  
Freddy: *roars* WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT?  
Me: Uh, let's get back to the story. :)  
**

They looked serious, looking back at the main floor.  
Then they looked back at me.  
"Well? Are you going to answer it?"  
Asked PennyWise, crossing his arms.  
I pushed past them, and went down the stairs, wondering who the fuck was dumb enough to ring the doorbell at the, House of Horrors.  
They watched from the railing. I looked back at them, and pulled on the knob.  
Surprisingly, it opened.  
I felt wonderful fresh air, slap me in the face, as I saw the neighborhood, all happy and free.  
"Oh, hey, I heard you just moved here."  
Said a guy who looked about seventeen. He had green eyes with messy black hair, and wore a gray hoodie with some, NIKE shorts.  
I was glad to be around another human.  
"Um, yeah, I guess so."  
I shrugged, tense.  
"Well, I'm Riley, and I'm your neighbor."  
I stared at him, thinking how I was supposed to tell him that I needed help without those people knowing about it.  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Jennifer."  
I snapped out of my daze.  
He held out his hand, and I chose to accept the handshake.  
I jumped as I felt something sharp against my back. Riley jumped, too.  
"What's the matter?"  
He asked, noticing me tense up.  
"Oh, no-nothing,"  
I stammered, glancing at Freddy behind the door, pressing his claws into my back.  
"It gets cold in here, a lot. You know, d-drafts and everything."  
I lied, shuddering from the cold talon.  
"Oh, well, okay."  
He nodded, seeming to relax again.  
I glanced at Freddy, who whispered to me in a barely audible voice.  
"You better not rat us out, bitch."  
I looked at Riley, and plastered a fake smile on my face, when really I was screaming on the inside.  
"Well, it was nice to meet to you, Riley."  
He smiled back, nodding.  
"You too, Jennifer."  
Riley turned to leave, but then faced towards me again.  
"Oh, um, me and my parents heard some screaming last night, and this morning. What was that about?"  
My eyebrows shot up my head.  
_I can't believe he heard me._  
I thought, surprised that I excist to other people.  
A talon pressed harder into my back, and I cringed, biting my lip.  
"Oh, well, me and my sister were watching a scary movie marathon, and a few parts scared us, that's all."  
I said, quickly, wanting Riley to leave so that Freddy would get his daggers out of my skin.  
"And this morning?" He asked, curious.  
I cursed the fact that he was a friendly neighbor.  
"You know my sister, always melodramatic."  
I laughed, nervous.  
Riley nodded.  
"Well, see you around."  
I nodded, and closed the door before he could mention anything else.  
I smacked away Freddy's arm.  
"I'm not stupid!"  
I defended.  
"You think I _want_ to die?"  
Candyman came from down the stairs.  
"That was a class A act, Jennifer." He congradulated.  
Chucky came down the stairs, also.  
"You could of fooled me." Grinned Chucky.  
I glanced at Freddy, who was smirking as always for some creepy reason, and went up the stairs to the bathroom.  
Walking past them, I slammed the door.


	16. The Artist Who Cried, Serial Killer

**Hey readers! Sorry for any kind of confusion you had, when you went to see the BONUS CHAPTER. HauntedImmortalNightmare wanted me to write the chapter for her. So, like the hungry writer I am. I did! Okay, back to the story, guys! :)**

I got on top of the sink, sitting on it, and raised the back of my shirt up, looking at the red mark on my back in the mirror.  
"Shit."  
I cursed, rubbing away the faint pain.  
"Am I distrupting something?"  
Grinned Freddy, leaning on the door.  
I gasped, and pulled down my shirt, he surprised me being there.  
"Don't you knock, first?"  
He cackled, smiling twistedly.  
"Oh come on, I didn't press _that_ hard."  
He leered.  
"Maybe not hard enough to spill blood, but hard enough to leave a mark."  
I protested, barely blushing.  
_I can't believe he saw me that way.  
_ I shuddered, and he grinned.  
"How do you do that?"  
I asked, curious.  
"What? This?"  
He disappeared and reappeared right beside me. I cried out, jumping away him.  
"Yes, that." I muttered.  
He grinned.  
"Just one of my many talents."  
I let that sink in.  
_So, these guys have different powers or something._  
I thought, comparing my new chance of survival, which I figured was 0%.  
"Nice to know."  
I murmured, walking out of the bathroom, to find them crowded around the door.  
"All of you act as if you've never seen a person before."  
I said, going through the crowd.  
"It's, been a while, lassie."  
Admitted Lepercaun, tossing up a sly smile.  
"We've been stuck in damnation for a while." Agreed Pinhead.  
I sighed, going into my room.  
I searched through my stuff, and found my sketch book in the closet along with with the pencil that went with it. They came into my room, some sitting on my bed.  
"What're you doing?"  
Asked Chucky, observing me closely.  
"I'm bored,"  
I said, looking at all of them.  
"And, when I'm bored, I draw."  
I jumped onto my bed, putting the sketch book in my lap.  
I flipped to an empty page, and looked at them.  
"What?"  
Asked Ghostface, confused.  
"I'm trying to see which one of you would be easier to draw first."  
I looked at Chucky, then at Lepercaun, and at Chucky again.  
"Alright, Chucky, sit right here."  
I patted a spot infront of me, and he did just that.  
"Okay, hold still."  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"Do I need to do anything, like pose?"  
I shrugged.  
"Do whatever you want."  
He gave an evil smile my way, and sat like that.  
First I worked with the eyes, and the nose. The mouth was a little tricky, but I soon got that down. Completing his face, I observed his clothes.  
Jason walked over to me, watching me draw the possessed doll.  
After five minutes of drawing his clothes. I decided to do his hair.  
"Almost done, all I need is your hair."  
Ten minutes later, when Chucky looked like he wanted to kill me for making him wait so long, I set my pencil down, and turned the sketch book towards him.  
"There." I said.  
His eyebrows shot up, and he seemed to gape at my picture.  
He took the book and showed everybody.  
"Hey, that's really well drawn." Admired Djinn.  
"Yeah, you even caught his stupidity."  
Joked Ghostface, causing Chucky flip him off.  
"Anybody else want a portrait?"  
They all talked at the same time.  
"Alright, but, this may take a while."  
I said, turning my gaze to Lepercaun.


	17. Creeper Meat

**Gee, my step mom is really hungry for more chapters. Good thing, she loves to read. :)  
Freddy: Sarah. You little bitch! Why did you bring Loretta into this?  
Me: I'll be honest. I needed to adjust that attitude of yours. Besides, HIN really wanted me to write that chapter. It did turn out, surprsingly well though.  
HIN: Complaining about being beaten by a bunch of girls? *sneers*  
Freddy: Bitch, if anything, you've only made yourself look stupid. I cannot be killed! I am, the, FREDDY KRUEGER! *raises gloved fist into the air*  
HIN: Yeah, yeah, that's sweet n' all, but we've got a story to write. *crosses arms*  
Freddy: The fact that you look cute today, I'll ingore that sarcastic tone of yours.  
Jennifer: Woah! Freddy's got a crush!  
Freddy: *snarls* I AIN'T GOT NO DAMN CRUSH, WHORE!  
Me: It's true, HIN, has this unatural talent at deceiving others by her looks. ;)  
Freddy: *raises eyebrow in HIN's direction*  
HIN: I'm tougher than I look.  
Freddy: *snorts loudly, looking in my direction* Forgetting something?  
Me: OH! Onward with the story! :D**

It did take a long time, at least an hour, but they seemed patient for the first time that I've met them.  
Once my pencil broke, but Djinn gave me a pencil sharpener, and so I continued.  
The only person, I haven't gotten yet was, Freddy, and he seemed to know that his turn was coming up, which bothered me the most.  
I tried not to think about it, but it began to eat at me.  
"Here you go, Jason."  
I said, handing him his picture.  
He took it, and wrote on his chalk board.  
"Thanks Jennifer."  
I nodded.  
"Your welcome."  
Everybody stood with their pictures, happy at the result.  
I was glad that they were happy, because, maybe they'd be a bit easier on me.  
Freddy strolled over, grinning.  
My stomache tightened. He was the one that scared me the most.  
Him and Creeper, and Djinn was getting there, too, along with Hannibal.  
He sat on my bed, and faced towards me.  
I looked close at him.  
"Alright, don't move."  
I instructed, focusing on his eyes, which seemed like black pools of nothingness.  
"Anything for you, princess."  
I cringed, ingoring it, and started to draw him, as he chose to pose with his talons spread out beside him.  
This one was going to be difficult, I knew.  
He had a lot of details going on for him.  
I had to get his skin, right, along with his glove.  
His glove, I knew nothing about, except that it was a weapon that would love to stab at me any day of the week.  
As soon as I got everything, which took fourty-five minutes, I stopped before completing his picture.  
"Um, can I see your hand? I don't know how it really looks."  
He smiled, darkly, reaching his right hand out, and turned it over.  
I looked at it, as if I've never seen anything like it before, which I haven't. It was almost as if he made it himself.  
I cautiously touched it, and had a chill when I felt it was warm, as if the glove itself were alive. I turned his hand over, looking at the otherside, too. The copper and metal seemed to mesh with each other, in a perfect excistance.  
"Okay, uh, thanks."  
He smirked, getting back in his pose.  
"Anytime."  
He chuckled.  
Ten minutes later, I ripped the page out, looking at it.  
_Holy shit, it looks exactly like him._  
My thought scared me, as I handed it to him. He looked at it, studying his portrait.  
"Let us see, Frederick."  
Said Candyman.  
Freddy turned his picture in their direction, and all of them grinned.  
"Wow, Jennifer, you got his cockyness just right."  
Laughed Chucky.  
Freddy glared at him.  
"Shut up, barbie bitch."  
They laughed.  
I looked past Freddy out of my window, it was getting dark out, and I was getting hungry.  
I stood from my bed.  
"Where are you going?"  
Called Ghostface.  
"I'm getting myself dinner, so I won't starve to death." That seemed to amuse them, as they followed me down.  
"Maybe you can make us something to eat."  
Snickered Chucky.  
"I don't know what you guys eat!"  
I said, going through the swinging door.  
I went through the cabinets.  
"Well, Hannibal, Leatherface, and Creeper would love a helping of you."  
Replied Freddy.  
"Uh, sorry, I'm not on the menu."  
I felt a bit sick from the comment, knowing it was probably true.  
"That's too bad, I was craving you tonight."  
Sneered Creeper.  
I shivered from an army of chills, ingoring him.  
"You should of thought about that before you went off and took a bite out of someone's lung." Laughed Djinn. I turned around, confused.  
"What?"  
Candyman merely smiled at me.  
"Creeper eats once every three years, then he can survive off of that until he needs to eat again. Whatever he eats, a kidney, an eye, a toe, a heart, it becomes a part of him."  
My face turned a little white, as I looked at Creeper, who smiled, hungerily in return.  
"I can eat if I want to." He said, mockingly.  
"What would you possibly need from her?"  
Asked PennyWise, arching an eyebrow, smiling.  
Creeper sent me a wondering look, considering this.  
"That's what I don't know, yet."  
He walked over, doing a once over my body.  
I backed away, but bumped into the counter.  
My heart started to pound, as he came towards me.  
He brushed my hair behind my ear, looking at it.  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe an ear,"  
He put two fingers under my chin, turning my face towards him.  
"Maybe an eye."  
He blew hot breath on my cheek, and I started to shake.  
I got angry with myself, for getting scared so easily, but I couldn't help it, I knew.  
"I'm not hungry anymore."  
I whispered, loud enough for them to hear.  
I shook off his hand, and jogged out of the kitchen.  
They all laughed in the distance. I walked up the stairs, shaking hard.  
_I almost became Creeper Meat._  
I thought, panicked.  
I dug behind my ear and pulled my hair out, like it was before.  
I rubbed my cheek, it felt warm.  
Going into the bathroom, and shutting the door behind me, I sat in the bathtub, with my knees to my chin, thinking hard.


	18. Friendly Competition

"So, come on,"  
Stated Pinhead, looking at everyone, knowingly.  
"What?" Asked Djinn, puzzled.  
"Who do you think scares her the most?"  
Everyone instantly had a grin on their face.  
"It's me, I know it."  
Bragged Chucky, putting his arms behind his head, relaxing.  
"Who the fuck would be scared of a piece of plastic?" Laughed Freddy.  
Chucky threw his knife at him, but he leaned sightly to the left, making the knife miss.  
It stuck in the wall, on end.  
"Damn piece of hamburger, that's what you are." Chucky snapped.  
Freddy glared at him, almost willing him to catch on fire, with that one look.  
"It's me."  
Boasted Ghostface.  
"How is it, you? You barely ever interact with her."  
Reasoned Djinn, tossing up an eyebrow.  
"Just because you called her on the phone, once, doesn't mean you scarred her for life."  
Replied PennyWise.  
"When I get a twinkle in my eye, she knows so soon, that she will die!"  
Declared Lepercaun, throwing a fist up in the air.  
"No, she's only scared of four, maybe five people in here, and that's me, Creeper, Hannibal, and Freddy."  
Said Djinn, knowing this was true.  
Freddy smirked at Chucky, whom glared at him in return.  
Chucky groaned.  
"I'm not losing my edge am I?"  
Candyman shook his head, no.  
"Of course not, Charles. You work better with, a younger audience."  
Chucky grinned, because he knew he was right.  
"I'll probably scare her brother or her sister, then."  
They all suddenly thought of Max and Alysson.  
Though they never met them, they were eagar to.  
"I wonder if Alysson is easy to scare."  
Grinned Chucky.  
"Max might be." Suggested Ghostface.  
"So, what do you think of this, Riley, character?"  
Asked Djinn, crossing his arms.  
"Just another piggy to kill."  
Mused Freddy, studying his talons.  
"I agree with Fred, I say he dies and that's just the end of it."  
Nodded Chucky.  
"What do you think about about the parents coming into the picture?" Asked Creeper.  
Everyone seemed to share the same look of hate on their face.  
"Parents aren't any fun."  
Replied PennyWise.  
"I agree, instant death."  
Said Pinhead, simply.  
"I'm bored, where's Jennifer?"  
Asked Chucky, tapping his knuckle on the table.  
"Good question."  
Said Djinn, waving his arm in the air once.  
A visual image of Jennifer, sitting in the bathrub appeared in the air, seeming to think hard about something. "Oh, Jennifer," He whispered. In the floating image, she looked up, eyes wide.  
"Who's there?"  
Her voice was faint, but the tremble in her voice could be heard.  
"Come down to the kitchen, I want to show you something."  
She looked around, trying to find who was talking to her.  
"No, I'm staying in here."  
She said.  
"That's what you think." He sneered, waving his arm again.  
The image disappeared.  
Djinn turned to Pinhead.  
"A little help?"  
Pinhead nodded, raising the palm of his hand into the air.  
A chain came out from his hand and shot out of the kitchen door and up the stairs to where Jennifer was. They all grinned as they heard her scream.  
The chain recoiled, pulling her out of the bathroom and down the stairs.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?"  
She shouted, her voice echoing in the hallway above them. The chain dragged her in the kitchen by her ankle, and she looked panicked and shaken. Pinhead made the chain vanish into thin air, and she stood against the fridge, her face a little red.  
"Welcome back." Greeted Candyman.


	19. Want To Be Our Butress?

"What's wrong with you!"  
She shouted, shaking all over.  
"We were bored. Entertain us."  
Demanded Ghostface.  
She ran a hand through her hair, breathing hard.  
"How I am I supposed to entertain you?"  
They all looked at each other, thinking.  
"Hmm, we could use you as a slave." Suggested Djinn.  
"Yeah, like a butler or something." Agreed Ghostface.  
"Butler is a term for a male servant, let's find something a little more suitable."  
Said Hannibal, almost being polite.  
"How about, butress?"  
Asked Chucky.  
They all looked at her.  
She stared back, eyes big.  
"Yeah, that sounds good." Sneered PennyWise.  
"What do you think, Jennifer? Want to be our butress?" Asked Creeper, grinning wide.  
"Thanks for the offer, I think, but I'd rather no-Good choice, your work starts now."  
Interupted Ghostface.  
She opened her mouth to protest, but Freddy beat her to it.  
"It could be a whole lot worse."  
She looked at him.  
"How?"  
He stood, going over to her. Everyone saw her begin to tense, grinning.  
"We could make you wear a french maid's uniform."  
He taunted, tugging at a piece of her shirt. She moved away from him, obviously not liking his company.  
"You can't make me do it." She said, quietly. "You wanna bet?" Grinned Djinn.  
She didn't say anything, but she stared with a determination in her icy, blue eyes.  
He sighed, cracking his neck.  
"Okay, if you want to do this the hard way, we can do it the hard way. Creeper. We're taking a little trip up to the attic."  
Creeper laughed, going towards her.  
"Wait, what're you-what are you doing! Stay away from me, wait, no!"  
He picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.  
"Onward!"  
Laughed Djinn, leading the way to the attic.  
"PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE!"  
She shouted, trying to wriggle out of his grip, but his grasp was tight.  
"Fiesti."  
He snickered, walking up the steps.  
"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"  
They didn't answer her, until they got into the attic.  
Djinn closed the door behind him. They stopped at the broken window.  
Creeper set her down, smiling.


	20. Flying Lessons

**Hey guys. :) This chapter is really a doozy, it's based on my real fear of heights, and I figured who would could make it worse for Jennifer other than me? Creeper of course! Good thing, he can fly. Time for a joy ride!**

I was shaking again, they had me cornered near the broken window. It was dark out, nighttime. I had a bad feeling they were going to do something to me.  
Djinn had brought the one of the scariest people of all of them. Which I cursed him for. He was trying to intimidate me, so I'd say, yes, to being their servant.  
"What are you going to do?"  
I asked, looking around at them.  
Djinn gave me this funny look, like he knew something I didn't.  
"How do you feel about heights, Jennifer?"  
_Shit, I never should of told him I was afraid of heights. FUCK!  
_"They're good, I guess."  
I lied, swallowing hard.  
He grinned.  
"Good, I wouldn't want you to panic when Creeper takes you for a joy ride."  
He glanced up at the sky.  
I gasped, going slightly weak in my knees.  
"You wouldn't."  
I choked, starting to break out in a cold sweat.  
"Oh, but I would."  
He smiled, and turned his head to look at Creeper.  
"You know what to do."  
Djinn stepped aside, as Creeper took off his hat, tossing it onto the ground. I backed away from him, and found myself leaning against the broken window.  
Creeper smiled at me, and leaped off the ground in my direction.  
I felt myself float up backwards at an amazing speed, being held by Creeper. I gasped as I saw my house get smaller and smaller in the distance, and me get higher and higher up into the sky.  
I screamed, wind whistling in my ears, and my hair flying past my face.  
We floated up past the clouds, the air getting thinner here.  
"Oh God, oh God, oh God,"  
I whispered, praying for it to stop. My heart seemed to want to explode out of my chest. I started to become dizzy, which blurred my vision. I was trembling within his grasp.  
"PUT ME DOWN! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE PUT ME BACK ON THE GROUND!"  
I screamed, frightened to the very core.  
We stopped floating up, but still hovered in air.  
He laughed, looking at my frightened face.  
"Rock a by baby, on the tree top, when the wind blows,"  
He sang, starting to loosen the grip on me.  
I started to panic, looking at the ground, thousands of feet below us.  
"Please,"  
I pleaded.  
_I don't want to die._  
"The cradle will, drop."  
With that, he let go of me, laughing into the wind.  
I screamed, feeling everything slip away from me.  
I lost all sense of direction, free falling into nothingness. I kicked at nothing, and grabbed at air. There was nothing to catch me, nothing to break my fall, but my bones.  
My world that I knew, was spinning all around me, my screams echoing in my ears, along with the wind, and the thumping of my heart. My life flashed before my eyes.  
Mom.  
Dad.  
Alysson.  
Max.  
What would they do when they found me laying in a bloodied mess of bones and skin? I missed them at that moment, wanted to hug them, wanted to tell them how much I love them. I just wanted to be around them, period.  
I felt a sickness that I haven't before.  
Death.  
I could feel the hands of Death start to grip at my soul, as I fell towards solid ground.  
I tried to breathe, but the wind sucked it out of me, making me light headed.  
I knew I was going to die at that moment, seeing the world get bigger every passing second, as my fate came closer and closer.  
Then, out of the corner of my right eye, I saw a black figure, swooping towards me.  
Creeper grabbed me under my arms, jerking me into another tight grip, pulling me up into the clouds, again. I shook my head violently.  
"No, no, no!"  
I cried, knowing he was going to drop me for the second time.  
My dizzyness cleared for a fast moment, then stormed into my mind. He ascended up faster this time, breaking into a wide smile.  
He was enjoying this, it seemed.  
My body seemed like a tight ball of wavering fear.  
"Please, Creeper, don't drop me!"  
I begged, clutching at his arm like a support rope. My whole body was shaking, unable to keep still. I could feel my blood rushing through my veins at a terrible speed. We reached a higher point in the sky than before, the decreased amount of oxygen swirled inside of my brain and lungs. I could no longer see my house, or my neighborhood. The ground was just a flat landscape that I didn't reconize anymore.  
_God, please help me.  
_ I pleaded inside of my head. I was soaked in a cold sweat, shivering and shaking.  
"PUT ME DOWN!"  
I demanded, but failed to sound serious and threathening. Blackness started to invade my blurry vision, and I knew I was blacking out from lack of air.  
Finally, we stopped going up, and I was faintly glad.  
"You want me to put you down?"  
He asked, grinning.  
"Ye-Yes."  
I managed to choke out a whisper to him.  
I missed the ground, and I missed walking on it.  
"If you insist."  
He said, letting me drop again.  
I let out a small wail, not having the strength to scream, as I fell half limp out of his grip. I felt like throwing up.  
My eyes shot open, as the fast moving air, started to fill my lungs. The blackness cleared from my view, but I knew that it wouldn't be long before I really did pass out**.  
**Again, I was free falling out of the sky.  
My body went numb, not able to feel anything. I feel could gravity, a cruel force at the moment, dragging me down to my death. An image appeared inside of my head, suddenly.  
My family dressed in black, with hundreds of other people crowded around a white coffin. All of them were crying, but the saddest looking of them all, were my family.  
I looked at them in the image, and didn't find me anywhere in the picture. I frowned, as Alysson stepped up to the casket, with a single red rose. Tears fell down her face, as she whispered;  
"I love you, Jenny."  
I snapped out of my vision, looking around at the clouds that passed by me.  
_No, I'm not going to die. Not today!  
_I shouted inside of my head, angry. If I needed to become their little maid, just to see my family again, then fuck it, that's exactly what I'll do.  
"ENOUGH!"  
I yelled, but wasn't sure that he heard me, the wind carrying away half of my voice. I became dizzy once again, wanting it to end right now.  
I gasped as something huge grabbed me, by my waist.  
He had surprised me, coming out of nowhere like that.  
"Had enough?"  
He sneered.  
I nodded, weak and sick.  
"I'll do anything."  
I coughed, sputtering for air, as we hovered.  
"Glad to hear it."  
He breathed in my ear, snickering.  
He pushed his wings up, and we hurtled down from the sky. The neighborhood came into view, and soon so did my house.  
I could see a figure standing at the attic window, arms crossed.  
It was Djinn, probably awaiting my answer.  
Creeper slowed his flying, as we smoothly came through the broken window. Creeper let the grip on my waist go, and I collasped to the floor.  
My face was drained of all color, completely white. Small, silent tears slipped down my face. I lay gasping for air, and coughing on the ground. My heart was racing, and it echoed inside of my head, along with my hoarse breathing. Sweating, I knew I was lucky to be alive. The bangs of my long hair seemed to be matted to my head, wet with sweat.  
I hoped that would never happen ever again, but living in a household full of pyschopaths and blood deprived, demons, isn't exactly a day at the beach.  
Djinn seemed to wait to try to talk to me, until the point where I was mostly able to talk normally again.  
"So, did you enjoy the ride?"  
He asked, leaning over me, smiling.  
I tried to glare at him, but it looked more like a look of agony than a look of hate.  
Color slowly started to wash back into my face. The severe dizzy feeling that I had earlier vanished, making my vision clear. I finally stood, and almost immediately fell, however I gained my balance, all that was left of it, anyway.  
I wiped my tears away, my legs feeling like jelly.  
"What do you say, Jennifer? Do you want to be our butress?"  
Asked Djinn, smirking.  
"What choice do I have?"  
I admitted, breathing hard.  
"That's the spirit."  
He encouraged, leading me by my shoulder out of the attic.  
Creeper followed, seeming to be in a good mood that he had almost killed me. My heart was still beating really fast, but it had relaxed a whole lot more than before. I no longer felt Death around me, and I was grateful for that.  
I stopped shaking, able to hold still.


	21. Work Starts Now

Loud agruing took place downstairs in the kitchen.  
It sounded like PennyWise and Ghostface.  
We came into the kitchen, me looking defeated, and Djiin and Creeper, looking like they'd won.  
"Jennifer, that knuckle head clown over there is being a faggot, tell him who's the better villain, in Batman. Joker or Penguin?"  
I looked blank.  
_ And you're asking me this, because?  
_I looked at the both of them.  
"What do you say?" I asked Ghostface.  
"Penguin. PennyWise says, Joker."  
I thought hard for a second.  
"Joker."  
I said, without any further hesitation.  
"What!"  
Demanded Ghostface, pounding a fist on the table.  
PennyWise threw his head back and laughed.  
"Why?"  
Asked Ghostface, angry to be wrong.  
Before I could answer, PennyWise pulled out a pencil.  
"Wanna see a magic trick?"  
He asked Ghostface, smiling. He placed the pencil on the table, standing on end by itself.  
"Now you see it,"  
PennyWise grabbed Ghostface's head and slammed it down into the pencil. I let out a cry, as he slumped out of his chair and onto the kitchen floor.  
"Now you don't."  
My mouth was in the shape of a small, perfect, O, as I watched Ghostface climb back into his chair, with the pencil barely sticking out of his eye, through his mask.  
"Fucking clowns, sticking together."  
He muttered, grabbing it out of his eye. The other end was covered in blood. He threw it in the trashcan across the room.  
I closed my mouth, shocked.  
The whole room was laughing, except for me and Ghostface.  
Djinn cleared his throat, causing them to look at us.  
"Well, after a couple of flying lessons, Jennifer has decided to take us up on our little offer."  
They snickered at that.  
"Good, this place could use some cleaning up."  
Grinned Chucky, tapping his knife on the table.  
I looked around the kitchen, it _was_ a bit messy.  
I went to go for some paper towels, and cringed as I stepped in the pool of milk, still on the floor.  
They grinned.  
"I can see why."  
I murmured, limping from my wet right foot.  
I ripped a few paper towels off of it's metal hanger, and dried my foot off with it.  
"No reason crying over spilt milk." Reasoned Hannibal, causing them to laugh.  
I plucked some more towels and kneeled down onto the floor, cleaning up the pool of diary product.  
"You missed a spot."  
Grinned Freddy, pointing a claw at the floor.  
I looked where he was pointing.  
"No, I didn't."  
He knocked over a beer bottle, which shattered loudly on the floor, alcohol spilling everywhere.  
"What the fuck!"  
I snapped, glaring at him.  
He cackled, pointing at the new mess in the floor.  
"Yes, you did." I sighed, deeply, as I went for more paper towels.  
"Asshole." I murmured.  
"Bitch." He shot back.  
"Bastard." I snarled.  
"Whore." He growled.  
"Douchebag."  
I was tired, which explains why I'm cursing at him. Like I said, I'm never in the right state of mind when I'm tired.  
"Slut."  
We both glared at each other, challeging the other to bring up more curse words.  
He burst out laughing, slapping his knee.  
I snapped out of it, realizing the situation I just put myself in.  
_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?  
_I thought to myself, scared and angry.  
_SHUT UP BEFORE HE JABS YOU WITH HIS RAZOR FINGERS!  
_When I got the beer clean off of the tiled floor, I began to pick the pieces of broken glass up. I flinched when I cut myself.  
"Damn." I hissed.  
"Didn't your mother tell you, not to play with broken glass?"  
Sneered Creeper.  
I ingored him, getting up and throwing the used towels and glass into the trashcan. I noticed my baseball bat in the trash, still in two pieces.  
_Dad will have a cow._  
I then took all of their dirty dishes off of the table and counter, putting them in the dishwasher, and turned it on. I ingored the blood oozing out of my hand.  
"How's it feel to be on the bottom of the food chain?"  
Smiled Candyman.  
"Great. You should try it, sometime."  
I said, sarcasm dripping from my words.  
"You're tired, aren't you?"  
Laughed PennyWise.  
"How'd you guess?"  
I asked him, wiping the counter clean.  
"Is it the dark rings under my eyes, or the fact that I could pass out on the floor right now and sleep for hours?"  
Freddy chuckled, watching my every movement.  
"You'd like that, now wouldn't you?"  
Asked Pinhead, to Freddy, whom grinned in return.  
I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say, anything, keeping to my new job.  
"Well, I've noticed whenever you're tired, you turn into a total smartass. Otherwise, you're this scared and timid mouse."  
They laughed, some adding comments of agreement, even Jason, Michael, and Leatherface nodded.  
I couldn't ingore my bleeding hand any longer, turning the water on and putting my wound under it.  
Djinn rolled his eyes, stepping over.  
"Give me your hand, you're only making it worse."  
I looked at him.  
"A few seconds ago, you let Creeper drop me from thousands of feet in the air, and now you want to help my hand stop bleeding?"  
He grinned, amused.  
"That was quite fun, now wasn't it?"  
I groaned, thinking about it.  
"I'm only doing this, so Creeper can get that hungry look off of his face."  
I glanced at him, noticing this strange expression.  
Creeper licked his teeth, staring in my direction.  
"He's like a shark,"  
Explained Djinn, taking my hand in his.  
"When he smells fresh blood, he has a sudden change of heart."  
I watched in fascination, as my hand began to heal by itself.  
Djinn let go of my hand, admiring his work.  
I looked at it, and touched my skin where the wound used to be.  
"How'd you do that?"  
I asked him, amazed.  
He waggled his fingers, grinning.  
"Magic."  
I glanced around the room, and my eye caught the clock hanging on the wall.  
"If I stay up any longer, I'm not going to get any sleep."  
I grumbled, rubbing my eyes.  
They looked at the clock as well.  
**1:29**.  
Freddy smiled in my direction, and I looked away.  
"Am I excused or not?"  
I asked, rubbing my right eye.  
"Yeah, the kitchen's clean for now."  
Jeered Ghostface.  
I sighed, walking away.  
_Yeah, for now.  
_"Goodnight, Jennifer."  
They yelled in unison.  
I rolled my eyes.  
_Yeah, like you really mean that.  
_"Goodnight."  
I replied, pushing through the swinging door.


	22. The Nightmare Diaries

I slowly walked up the stairs, my vision haunting my thoughts.  
_My funeral._  
I thought, creeped out.  
_Why did I see me in a coffin, while my family was still alive?_  
I shivered, rounding the top corner of the stairs to my room. I looked at my hand again, still wondering how he did it.  
_Amazing, it's like it never even happened.  
_I thought, in a slightly better mood that I didn't have to worry about any wounds.  
I went into my room, closing my door behind me with my foot.  
Looking around, I felt a chill slide up my back.  
I shuddered, wondering why I got the sudden chill when I was alone and safe for the moment.  
"Hey, princess."  
I jumped, turning around to see Freddy leaning against my door, arms crossed.  
"What, did I miss another spot?" I asked, sarcastic.  
"You better watch what you say, princess, or those pretty lips of yours aren't going to be so nice to look at, next time you say something sarcastic."  
_Quit it, Jennifer, you're pissing him off.  
_"My mistake."  
I muttered, going into my closet.  
I dragged my stuff out, in frustration.  
_Where is it?  
_Freddy chuckled.  
"Looking for something?"  
I looked in his direction, and bit my lip when I saw him holding out my journal.  
I stood up, tense.  
"Give it back."  
I ordered, sounding a little nervous.  
He didn't seem to hear me, flipping to a random page.  
"I can't believe that I'm stuck in my own house, with a bunch of monsters,"  
He began to read, grinning the whole time.  
"Give it to me, Freddy."  
He glanced up, still reading.  
"They eat our food, and make a mess in our house. When mom and dad get back, they're going to blame ME, for all of this, when I didn't do anything. I feel like this is a dream sometimes, and sooner or later, I'm going to wake up to fin-Stop it-my family eating breakfast and having a good morn-Shut up-ing. Then, again, it's also real-Give it back!-as well. There's only four monsters that scare me, though."  
He stopped reading, as I jumped forward, trying to grab back my journal before he read that last part.  
He held it above my head, out of my way.  
It seemed him and Creeper liked to tease me about my height.  
"I'm serious, give it back."  
I jumped, desperate.  
"Say please,"  
He mocked, grinning.  
"Fuck your please."  
I tried to jump again, but I still couldn't reach it.  
He disappeared and reappeared across the room, on the otherside of my bed.  
"There's only four monsters that scare me, though."  
He started again.  
I jumped onto the bed, trying to get to him before reading the last part.  
"Djinn. Hannibal. Creeper. And finally, the worst of all, Freddy."  
I froze, realizing that I had failed.  
He stopped reading, and smirked.  
"Aw, really, princess? I'm your favorite? I'm flattered."  
He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, grinning once again.  
I went over and jerked it out of his hand.  
_Thank God, he didn't read the rest of it.  
_"Well, you've taken away my dignity. Happy?"  
I said, defeated, which was a feeling that I was starting to get tired of.  
"Almost." He replied, smiling.  
I took my journal and opened the window, throwing it out into the yard.  
"Aw, did I upset you?"  
He chuckled, watching me close the window.  
I sent him a look, sitting on my bed.  
"Can you please leave, I'd rather be dreaming right now, then be talking to you."  
His non-existent eyebrows shot past his burnt forehead.  
"Oh really?"  
I nodded, pulling my blanket over me.  
"Yes, really."  
He cackled.  
"We'll see about that, princess. We'll just see."  
With that he vanished.  
I sat up in my bed, thinking about why he said that.  
_Just some crazy motherfucker._  
I thought, laying down, and closing my eyes.  
I ingored his last words, and concentrated on sleeping.  
Maybe this time, I would have a good dream.


	23. When Dreams Turn Into Something Worse

**Jennifer's first TRUE red and green nightmare! Hope you enjoy! I know Freddy will. I own nothing at all, but Jennifer. :)  
**

My eyes snapped open as I heard a hiss, like steam releasing into the air.  
Sitting up in my bed, I stared around my room.  
I looked at my alarm clock.  
"What the fuck?"  
It was blank, and had no numbers on it.  
However, it was still plugged in.  
I frowned, puzzled.  
"Probably broken." I sighed, kicking the blanket off of me, going over to my door.  
_Maybe I can find some new batteries.  
_I yanked my door open, and gasped.  
"Where the fuck did my house go?"  
I whispered, to nobody in specific.  
Infront of me was a rusty, iron catwalk. Inside was a red light that seemed to engulf the whole room, but seemed to come from nowhere at the same time. There were pipes letting out hisses of steam and smoke. Water droplets could be heard, leaking off of one of the pipes. The air seemed to be foggy with a slight mist of steam. In the distance, there was a crackling fire and a loud boiler that was left running.  
I stood there, feet planted in place.  
_Should I go in?  
_I wondered, looking into the doorway.  
A maze of metal stairs and iron catwalks seemed to fill the strange room up.  
They winded in sharp corners, and weaved in and out of dead ends.  
The whole place seemed like one big playground of metal.  
_Well, it's obvious that you're dreaming, Jennifer. You might as well take a look around.  
_I agreed with my thought, but hesitated.  
Something curled up in my stomache, fear.  
It was true, I was frightened of this unknown place, and why shouldn't I be?  
I didn't possibly know what to expect.  
I stepped forward into dark shadow, but didn't close my door behind me.  
Instantly, I felt intense heat surround me, as if I were in an gigantic oven of some sort.  
_When in doubt, always know your way out.  
_I said inside my mind. I continued, cautiously, to walk forward.  
My footsteps were loud, echoing within the whole room.  
_What is this place?  
_I wondered, looking around.  
_It's huge!  
_It was, I couldn't see any end to it, besides the dead ends that were random walls.  
I stopped, gripping the railing on the catwalk, and looked down.  
I started to become dizzy, catching my breath.  
This was worse than three stories, way worse.  
It was more like, four hundred stories. I looked up from what was below me, and closed my eyes, trying to clear my head. I relaxed again, and looked over my shoulder in the direction of my room.  
I gasped, spinning around.  
_Where's my door?  
_I started to panic.  
It was gone, and in it's place was just an iron catwalk. The same that I was walking on.  
An evil laugh, so unbelievbly dark, echoed in my ears.  
"Now, I've got you all to myself."  
The voice was a mock whisper of evil, carried among the hissing steam of pipes.  
I started to run, still staring at the spot where my door used to be, and fell sideways onto the catwalk. I had bumped into something, or someone.  
I looked up to see the burned face of Freddy, towering over me, smirking.  
"You said it yourself, Jennifer, you'd rather be dreaming then be talking to me."  
I laid on the ground, not knowing what to say.  
"So, let's not talk. Let's dream."  
He lunged at me, with his right hand raised in strike.  
I dodged the attack, jumping up, and running.  
His amused chuckle followed me.  
"I love it when my prey runs."  
I followed the catwalk, starting to breathe hard, as I pumped my legs into running as fast as I could.  
_Well, you've finally done it. You've pushed him over the edge.  
_I ingored my thoughts in vain, and quickly scaled up a ladder to the left of the catwalk. Reaching the top, I pulled myself up onto yet another catwalk, running again.  
I dropped to my knees, crying out in pain, covering my ears with my hands, as a loud scree sound shredded the air to pieces. It was like, nails on a chalk board, but worse. Metal on metal.  
It stopped and in its place were heavy footsteps, a few feet behind me.  
I turned over onto my back, crawling away from him on my elbows.  
He smirked, clicking his blades at his side.  
"What happened, Jennifer? I thought you were going to show me your sarcastic side."  
He chuckled, then went serious.  
"Not so tough now, are you, you little piglet."  
My mouth went dry, as my hands slipped, causing me to fall on my back.  
He leaned down, grabbing me by my throat, and raised me into the air above his head. He grinned at me from under the brim of his fedora, while I choked from his deathly grasp.  
"This high enough for you, princess?"  
I clutched at his left hand, trying to rip it off of my throat, but he was too strong.  
I could feel the air leave my body, and tried to gasp for more air, but his hand blocked the breathing from happening.  
"L-let me down."  
I pleaded, choking on my sentence. My feet kicked at air, no longer grasping any sense of balance.  
"As you wish."  
He threw me across the room, and I screamed as I began to trail into another horrifying free fall.  
I quickly landed hard on my back, on another catwalk. The remaining air was knocked out of me. I gasped, frantic, trying to get oxygen back into my burning lungs.  
_GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!  
_I was screaming at myself in my mind.  
His insane cackle ripped through the air somewhere nearby in the distance.  
I pulled myself up to a standing position with the catwalk's rails, slightly shaking.  
"What kind of fucked up dream is this?"  
I wondered outloud, slowly beginning to walk down the catwalk.  
"It's a nightmare."  
He snickered.  
I looked around, trying to see where he could be, but I didn't see him anywhere.  
I quickened my pace, stepping off of a catwalk onto a winding staircase that led down. I let my hand trail behind me on the rail, curiously turning around it's sharp and winding corners.  
I fully expected him to pop up out of nowhere infront of me, on the steps, trying to slash me to death. I glanced down and was suprised to see the bottom of this place.  
I could see loose hanging chains and wires, along with metal walls that seemed like another maze. I could see furances and more boilers, and sadly more dead ends.  
_Earlier I couldn't see where this place began or ended, now I see the bottom floor, what's going on?  
_ I was confused.  
The place had changed.  
_Well, think for a minute, Jennifer. You're more than likely in Freddy's turf now, and like he said, it's a dream or a nightmare, or whatever it is, and dreams can be weird. They do unnatural stuff all the time. So, it's probably some dream trick.  
_My thoughts made sense, as I stepped onto the ground, from the staircase.  
I began to relax, for some odd reason.  
_Keep your guard up, Jennifer, he could be anywhere.  
_I tensed again, this time it was forced by my will to survive.  
"BOO!"  
I jumped, taking off running.  
_Don't look back.  
_I told myself, still cringing from the whisper in my ear.  
He cackled, letting me run in my fear.  
I turned a sharp right, running past a furance and into a hanging wall of chains and wires. I stopped, nose to nose with a gleaming chain.  
I studied the wires, and wondered if they could shock me.  
_I'm not taking any chances._  
I thought, getting onto my stomache and crawling under the chains and wires above me. I flinched as a chain touched my back. It wasn't cold, but strangely warm. I shuddered, crawling to the otherside.  
Standing, I dusted myself off, and looked back.  
I watched the chain that touched my back barely swing into a wire.  
I leaped back with a cry as there was a giant electrical explosion of some sort.  
"Holy shit."  
I backed away, jogging around a left corner and down a long hall of metal.  
"This place is a death trap."  
I murmured, turning right this time, into a straight way.  
My feet clambered harshly on a metal grate beneath me. It sent up really hot air, causing my cold sweat to turn warm.  
I looked up from the grate, noticing a room at the end of the hall. It was partically hidden by a very torn curtain. There was a light on in the room, yellow, no longer red.  
I looked behind me, just incase he was there, watching me and waiting to attack. I faced towards the lit room again, and started to walk towards it.  
My curiousity was getting the best of me, I knew.  
Freddy probably knew it, too, wherever he was in this giant place.  
I rubbed my arm akwardly, feeling idle.  
When I reached the curtain, I pulled it back.  
There was a metal desk inside along with a metal chair. On the desk seemed like a blueprint to construct some kind of glove. It looked exactly like Freddy's glove. Pieces of copper and metal sat around the blueprint. A bed sat in the corner, seeming to be strapped together in place. A huge boiler sat in the other corner, unlit.  
_This must be Freddy's room, but I doubt that this could be his house.  
_A rusty tool box sat in the floor next to the desk.  
I went over to the bed, seeing something stick out from under the pillow.  
I frowned, wondering what it could possibly be. I cautiously lifted a part of the pin striped pillow and pulled out a cruifix.  
"What?"  
I didn't expect to see that there.  
Turning it over, I saw a name carved into the back of the wood.  
** Amanda Krueger**.  
I stared puzzled, slipping it back under the pillow.  
_Who could that be?  
_I questioned, curious. I backed up from the bed, with a bad feeling.  
I gasped, wheeling around, as the unlit boiler exploded into life, with a crackling fire.  
I stared as Freddy threw a child's doll into the flames, smirking in my direction.  
"Like it?"  
He gestured with his eyes, looking around the room, then back at me.  
"Why, princess, you look guilty. Don't tell me you've been snooping around my office?"  
He grinned, then seemed to glare at me from under his fedora.  
"Were you?"  
His eyes flashed, taking a step towards me.  
My mouth went dry.  
"I was just look-looking around. Y-You know, curious."  
I stammered, eyes wide.  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Didn't you know that curiousity killed the cat?"  
He grinned, waving a talon, coming towards me.  
I shut my eyes, tightly, waiting for him to rip my stomache open and spill my guts all over the floor.  
However, it never happened.  
I opened my eyes, and flinched when I saw him staring down at me.  
He turned my face towards him, seeming to observe me.  
He slid a talon over my cheek, and I bit my lip when I could feel blood.  
"We're going to have some fun, together, you and me."  
He chuckled, turning away, as if satistfied to draw blood.  
I wiped the blood from my cheek, rubbing it between my fingers.  
I shivered, it seemed so real even though it was a dream.  
His words sent a chill down my spine.  
"See you tomorrow night, Jennifer."  
The floor below me fell through like some trap door.  
I screamed, falling through the opening in the floor, down into blackness.  
He chuckled in the distance.


	24. An Annoyed Hockey Player

**A sixth reviewer and I'm eternally glad! Also, I'd like to PERSONALLY thank Maria, for keeping with the story and for telling her friends about it, too. I'm equally grateful for their liking, as well.**

**To Maria: Hi again! Yes, you can call me, RSJ. :) I'm glad you love the chapters! Thank you for everything you've said and so much more. Yeah, I love having Horror Buddies. It's always fun when they come over and talk endlessly about our beloved killers. :D**

**Freddy: Horror Buddies? What, Horror Buddies? You ain't got any, Sarah. *sneers*  
****Me: Sure, I do. I've got you, don't I?  
****Freddy: Point well taken. *clears throat* By the way, when do I get to meet this, Maria, girl?  
****Me: You don't.  
****Freddy: And why the fuck not? *narrows eyes*  
****Me: Because, I won't and WILL NOT allow you to try to kill or hurt her, in ANY way possible. *crosses arms*  
****Freddy: Oh? Is that so? Says who?  
****Chucky: Says me, hamburger. Maria is MY fan, not yours.  
****Freddy: That could change **_**real**_** quick.  
****Chucky: YOU SON OF A BITCH! *jumps onto Freddy's sweater, stabbing him repeatedly*  
****Freddy: *shouting* GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, RAGGEDY ANN!  
****Me: *eats popcorn* Well, Maria just had her honor defended. I am sorry to break up the battle scene, but my readers are hungry for more of you guys. :)**

Another blood curdling scream from Jennifer echoed throughout the house, offically starting their morning.  
The killers in the kitchen grinned, except for Jason, whom shook his head to himself.  
He wrote on his chalk board.  
"**I feel bad for Jennifer. Freddy should leave her alone**."  
Everyone seemed a little surprised at his silent words.  
"You like her?"  
Asked Candyman, sipping his coffee.  
Jason wiped away his message, and wrote another one.  
"**She's nice. She drew us pictures and cleaned our messes up**."  
Chucky took a folded piece of paper out from his pocket, and unfolded it, looking at it.  
"She is quite talented now isn't she?"  
Admitted Pinhead, glancing at Chucky's picture, merely impressed.  
"Well, she did say, yes, to being our little servant, remember?"  
Reminded Djinn.  
Jason wrote another message.  
"**You made her do it**."  
Creeper shook his head.  
"We didn't make her do it, we just threatened her to."  
Jason shook his head, not writing anything else, annoyed.  
Freddy came into the kitchen, clicking his blades.  
"So, how'd it go?"  
Asked Hannibal, reading the moring newspaper again.  
"It was fun, watching her run away from me in fear."  
He chuckled.  
"**Give her a break**."  
Wrote Jason to Freddy.  
Freddy glowered at him.  
"Shut up, maggotface."  
He spat, fanning out his razors at Jason.  
Jason raised his machete, but stopped as Jennifer came into the kitchen, looking tired.  
She had a long cut on her cheek.  
Jennifer opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when the doorbell rang.  
*DING DONG*  
"Don't worry, I know how to speak, human."  
She mused, rubbing her cheek, and walked to the door.  
She opened it, and her eyebrows raised.


	25. Let's Get More Aqqauinted

"Um, hello."  
I greeted, confused at the sight of Riley, on the doorstep.  
He smiled.  
"It's Riley, you know, your neighbor?"  
He reminded.  
I nodded, rubbing my left eye.  
"What brings you here?"  
I asked, wanting him to hurry up and leave.  
"Can I come in?"  
My face went blank, and I glanced at the killers in the kitchen watching me.  
"I don't think that's such a good idea."  
He nodded, seeming to understand.  
"I know, dumb, but all of my friends are busy, and I thought, hey maybe I can talk to Jennifer."  
His eyes suddenly looked up beside me, suprised.  
I looked where he was looking, and was surprised, too.  
Beside me was a man, I've never seen before. He was tall, with a black shirt on, and had black hair with green eyes. He wore blue jeans, and looked like a handsome man.  
"Why, hello, I'm Jennifer's uncle. I didn't know she had a friend coming over."  
I stared at him, wanting to ask; "Who the Hell are you?" However, I didn't.  
"Oh, yeah, my name's Riley Thomas, I'm from next door."  
The man smiled, but it didn't look friendly, it looked evil.  
"Well, come in. Let's get more aqqauinted."  
I didn't know what to think about that.  
"Thanks, sir."  
Riley stepped in the house, and I looked at the kitchen.  
Nobody was there, but Hannibal.  
_It's some sort of trap. I just know it.  
_My thought made me sick, as I imagined them attacking Riley, killing him.  
I closed the front door, and followed them to the kitchen, tense.  
"So, Riley, how old are you?"  
Asked the man, sitting down.  
Riley sat down across from him.  
"Seventeen."  
He answered.  
I sat between them, uneasily, eyes darting around the kitchen.  
"Hello, Riley. I'm Jennifer's second uncle, Harry. This is Marty."  
Hannibal was lying, I knew, but I didn't say anything.  
"Nice to meet you."  
Said Riley, being the friendly neighbor that he was.  
"So, how's life been treating you?"  
Asked Hannibal/Harry, drinking the last of his coffee.  
"It's been good, the sun's been out lately, and I've been in a great mood."  
_Lucky bastard.  
_I cursed the fact that he didn't have to suffer, while I did, however, I didn't want him to die for it.  
Of course not, I wouldn't dare wish that on anybody.  
"Glad for Summer?"  
Asked Marty, never taking his eyes off him, as if curious.  
"Oh yeah, really glad. My last teachers, geez, don't even get me started on _them_."  
Hannibal let out a small smile, setting the coffee mug aside.  
"What? Real pricks?"  
Inquired Marty. Riley let out a laugh, grinning.  
"You describe them better than I do."  
I scanned the kitchen again, and went stiff when I saw Chucky, peeking out from one of the cabinets.  
Chucky smiled in my direction, waving at me.  
"What's wrong, Jennifer? You seem tense."  
Noticed Riley, looking at me, concerned.  
I looked away from the killer doll, and met his eyes.  
"Oh nothing, just tired."  
I heard a sharp, but faint noise at that.  
It was probably Freddy, perking up at the vocabulary word I used, tired.  
Riley nodded.  
"So, what happened to your cheek?"  
I could feel their eyes on me, wanting an answer.  
"Me and my sister, had a big fight. That's all. We get rough, sometimes."  
I lied, only focusing on him.  
"You should see them fight sometime, bet some money on it."  
Joked Marty, which caused an easygoing smile to appear on Riley's face.  
"That'd be great. Where is your sister, anyway?"  
I bit my lip, and then released it.  
"At a friend's house."  
This time I told the truth, and I was glad to.  
I didn't want to keep lying to him, but man, did he notice a lot of things.  
Just then, he suddenly jerked up.  
"Oh! I almost forgot! Here, I found this in our yard this morning,"  
He took out, to my horror, my journal from his back pocket.  
I gawked at it.  
_Wasn't expecting that.  
_I mused, shutting my mouth, and taking it from him.  
I heard a muffled laugh, and gritted my teeth.  
"Thanks."  
I said, plastering a fake, small smile in his direction.  
"I didn't read it or anything, when I saw it was yours."  
_THANK GOD!  
_I screamed, inside my head.  
"Yeah, my sister threw it out of my window."  
His eyebrow arched, grinning.  
"She must be some piece of work."  
Marty grinned.  
"You have no idea."  
He said, side glancing at me.  
I looked away from his glance, and around the kitchen, again.  
_I have to get him the fuck out of here, before he has anymore 'surprises'.  
_"Well, it was nice talking to you, maybe we can do this again, sometime."  
I stood up, and pulled Riley out of his chair.  
"Oh, okay. Nice meeting you, Marty! You too, Harry!"  
I was literally dragging him out of the kitchen.  
"Thanks for coming, have a great life, goodbye."  
I shut the door behind him, and locked it.


	26. Please Don't Be A Dead Guy

I came back into the kitchen, plopping down into the chair I sat in from earlier.  
"He seems friendly."  
Observed Hannibal.  
"Yeah, too friendly."  
I glanced at my journal, and threw it in the trash from my seat.  
It went in, and I set my head down on the table, my arms crossed beside me.  
"I hate you all, you know that?"  
I groaned, gently banging my head on the table, stressed.  
The whole kitchen filled with laughter, as the other killers emerged.  
Pinhead, Candyman, Creeper, Leatherface, Michael, and Jason came out from the pantry.  
Lepercaun came out from the fridge, and shook, shivering.  
"Tis' a cold day, in Hell."  
Chucky came out from the cabinet.  
Freddy came out of a the kitchen closet, across from the pantry, along with PennyWise.  
Ghostface crawled out from the sink, letting out a painful groan.  
"Took your time, didn't you?"  
He snapped, standing up, and popped his back.  
"I can't believe he brought that thing."  
Snickered Freddy, pointing at the trashcan, where my journal was.  
"Just like the loyal pet he is."  
Sneered Marty.  
I looked up, staring at him, and finally asked the question on my mind.  
"Who the Hell are you?"  
Marty grinned, and turned into Djinn.  
I gasped, shocked.  
"What?"  
I was confused, and didn't know he could do that.  
"Djinn can turn into any person he wants, basically, he morphs."  
Explained Candyman.  
"So how _did_ you get that scar on your cheek?"  
Ashed PennyWise.  
Before I could answer, Freddy raised a talon or two.  
"Guilty as charged."  
He smirked, glancing in my direction.  
Djinn shook his head to himself.  
"Oh Fred, you should know you can't play rough with her. Be more gentle next time."  
I sighed deeply, at the comment.  
Djinn came over, and held a hand to my cheek.  
I felt a strange sensation, like a cold tingle, yet it was warm at the same time.  
I couldn't really explain it.  
He pulled his hand away, and picked up Hannibal's coffee mug.  
I felt my cheek, and felt nothing there.  
Djinn handed me the cup.  
"Now, off to work you go."  
I sighed, and tossed up a small grin.  
"I knew it wouldn't last long."  
The others met my defeated grin, with sneers.  
"Good thing, too. The living room was starting to smell like shit."  
Said Chucky, smiling wickedly at me.  
I looked up, from putting the coffee mug into the dishwasher, with a cautious face.  
"What did you do?"  
I asked slowly, fearing the worst.  
"Nothing much, Leatherface got bored."  
Said PennyWise, simply.  
I looked in Leatherface's direction, whom shrugged his large shoulders in return.  
Snickers hissed across the room, sending a jagged sound of laughter into the air.  
An icy chill struck my spine and ribs, and I suppressed a shudder, closing the dishwasher.  
I grabbed a handful of paper towels behind me like a pro, and began to walk towards the kitchen door.  
I pushed it open with my left hand, and peered back over my shoulder at them.  
"There's not a dead guy, in there, right?"  
I asked, warily and nervously.  
Creeper let out a loud laugh, not amused, but evil.  
"Why don't you go in there, and find out?"  
He sneered, crossing his arms.  
I hesitated, and they grinned when they saw me hesitate.  
Ingoring their sneers and grins, I swallowed a dry gulp of air, and went out of the kitchen.  
The door swung back and forth in a closing, behind me, seeming to echoe throughout my whole house.  
My right hand clenched the paper towels, and my heart was starting to pace fast.  
_PLEASE DON'T BE A DEAD GUY IN THE FLOOR. PLEASE DON'T BE A DEAD GUY IN THE FLOOR. PLEASE DON'T BE A FUCKING DEAD GUY IN THE FLOOR!  
_I chanted inside of my head, gritting my teeth in antipation.  
My thought said something else as well, which made my stomache want to drop out from under me.  
_Please don't be Riley.  
_I wondered why I thought that, seeming how I barely even knew the guy, however, I still didn't want him to be crushed into our carpet, no longer familiar looking.  
I eased through the living room doorway, peeking around the floor.  
Nothing was there, but I still couldn't see the spot infront of the sofa.  
I tensed myself, preparing to see something far too gruesome for any horror movie.  
Probably, so gruesome, the sight of it would be banned from three states.  
I shook my head, frowning in anger at myself.  
_Stop overreacting, okay, Jennifer? Don't let your imagination run away with you.  
_I scolded myself, running a hand through my blonde hair.  
Taking a deep breath, I quickly made my way around the left side of the couch and saw, right there, on the floor..


	27. Just A Trick

Nothing.  
A big, fat piece of nothing was sitting in my living room floor.  
I smelled the air, Chucky had lied about the shitty smell.  
There was none to be detected.  
I sighed, angerily, tossing down my paper towels in frustration.  
Did they have to toy around with me like this?  
They couldn't just leave me alone for five, goddamn minutes, to just, I DON'T KNOW, think?  
My tense feeling slid off of me, and my heartbeat instantly returned to normal.  
"Why do I have to be so fucking easy to scare?"  
I asked, turning away from the imaginery 'dead guy' laying between the TV and the couch.  
I cried out in shock, as I bumped into someone.  
"Did you clean it up?"  
Freddy asked, smirking, arms crossed in a matter-of-fact way.  
"Oh yes. Got every little dust ball, from his corpse."  
I spat, and instantly retreated, wondering why I had been brave, or maybe stupid, enough to say that in that way.  
"_Watch_ it."  
He growled, narrowing his eyes at me, addressing my sarcasm and attitude.  
A bit of color vanished from my face.  
"Uh, sorry."  
I whispered, looking at the floor.  
He smiled, twistedly, and tilted his head.  
"That's better, princess."  
I cringed, but kept my cool.  
"I don't know why you love to tortue me in the sick way you do, but I'm not the one amused here. So, please, if you will, leave me to do my job and clean up after you."  
Again, my sarcasm had stumbled over our conversation, making me regret it instantly.  
I went to walk away, but he grabbed my shoulder, really hard, in a deathly grip.  
He jerked me around to face him, still gripping my shoulder.  
He put a razor to my throat, on end, directly facing into my skin.  
"You think you've got it bad, princess? Cleaning up our little spills in the kitchen? I've got news for you, if you really had to clean up after _my _messes, you'd wish that I'd gouge out your eyes, so you would never see what I'm capable of."  
His voice was a rasp of a deathly promise, and his eyes were locked unbelievebly tight on mine.  
He made it obviously clear that death was, indeed, involved, or would be.  
Sooner or later.  
I had stopped breathing, unable to move, once again frightened of him, the very glance in his direction, spooked me.  
Faint anger flared inside of me, anger at myself, for being scared so damn easily.  
Freddy looked me over, a little more aware than a few seconds ago.  
_Did he feel my burst of anger, just now?  
_I asked myself in thought, easing backwards out of his grip.  
He let me slide through his fingers, smirking, almost knowing I was scared, it seemed.  
I turned away, speechless inside of my mind, not knowing one thing to say to even comfort me.  
"Oh, and Jennifer,"  
I stopped in the doorway to the living room, unwillingly looking back at him.  
"You missed a spot."  
He gestured to the tossed down paper towels, and I gritted my teeth.  
Going past him, snatching up the towels, and going towards the rest of the house again, I tried to relax. More frustrated, than frantic.  
_It's not worth it, Jennifer. Just keep your cool, stay calm, and don't let his creepiness get to you.  
_I coaxed myself, in the back of my head, throwing away the paper towels, and turned the dishwasher on.  
I pointedly ingored the killers, as I got lost in the the sound of the dishwasher's loud engine.


	28. The Battle Has Only Begun

**HOLY CRAP! YOU GUYS ARE MAKING ME OVER EXCITED! *smiles* You'll LOVE this chapter, Jason and Freddy are at each other's throats again. Like that's suprising. :P**

**To Maria: Wow. Wow. Wow! Thank you for all of your curiousity and reviews! Also, for making my story a favorite! That also goes for Vice Deveraux! Maria, you are most definitely, my top fan! No matter what! :D**

**Freddy: *sneers at Chucky* Look who just got a new fan. *points claw at self* ME!  
****Chucky: *rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah, yeah. Maria is just a very nice fangirl. You're lucky she even glances in your direction. *grins*  
****Freddy: Oh please, I'M the star of the show, shortstuff.  
****Maria: Guys! Stop agruing! Both of you, are my favorite! *whispers* Don't tell the others, though.  
****Freddy: Well, well, well, look who's here. MY new FAN. *smirks at Chucky*  
****Chucky: *glares at* You better shut your mouth, pizzaface.  
****Me: *sighs* Didn't you JUST hear her? You're both equally loved.  
****Freddy: Oh.  
****Chucky: Oh.  
****Maria: *smiles* Okay, go on with the story, RSJ! I'm hungry for more!**

I was putting the dishes away, since the dishwasher had finally finished.  
They were all staring and as usual, making snarky comments.  
All except, for Michael, Jason, and Leatherface. Whom sat quiet at the table.  
Jason seemed to have his head tilted, almost seeming to give pity.  
Wait a second.  
Give pity to who?  
_Me?  
_My thought made me slightly confused and I was a little shocked at that, actually.  
I wondered greatly, why he seemed to feel like that.  
He didn't really know me, if anything, he was the most lifeless of the bunch.  
Then again, I did look like a pitiful little creature, now didn't I?  
I was, afterall, their little servant.  
Doing their dishes, cleaning up their messes, and putting up with their dry humor.  
Very, very, dry humor.  
Last time, they were talking, it was something about, being their little victim.  
I now put their voices, back into my ears, now fully listening to the conversation.  
"Wouldn't you?"  
I put a bowl on the top shelf, and began to reach for a plate.  
I didn't know that question was targeted at me.  
"JENNIFER!"  
I snapped out of my daze, whipping around, almost knocking the plate to the floor.  
They were all looking at me, seeming, oh God.  
They were pissed. Man, were they pissed. With a capital P.  
My throat ran dry, stale air beginning to fill up my lungs.  
"What?"  
I asked, blinking a couple of times.  
My heart picked up a quick pace, thundering inside of my chest.  
The silence seemed to grow, intense silence.  
"Are you deaf?"  
Hissed Freddy, slightly sarcastic.  
I stared in his direction, eyes wide and puzzled.  
A chill swept over me, from that glare he gave me.  
"Um,"  
I looked down, totally embarassed.  
"Sorry, I-I wasn't listening."  
My face turned a bright pink, as I stared hard at the floor.  
"I thought we had you trained by now, princess. Maybe if we punish you, you'll get the picture."  
Snapped Freddy, tapping his talons on the wooden table.  
My heart quickened, and I began to feel nervous.  
Deadly nervous.  
"I-I'm sorry." I whispered.  
God knows, I didn't want to piss them off.  
Freddy let off a dry, raspy chuckle.  
_Oh shit, Jennifer, you idiot!  
_I shouted at myself, inside of my head, a bad feeling coming over me.  
Just then, Jason began to write on his chalkboard.  
He held it up to me, looking in my direction.  
"**Ingore Freddy. He is very igorant. We were talking about, Halloween. What would you dress up as, Jennifer?**"  
I stared at Jason, thinking maybe, he did feel pity for me, afterall.  
I jumped, biting my lip, as Freddy slammed his gloved fist on the table.  
Both killers glared at each other.  
Freddy looked furious.  
"Oh? Igorant am I? This, coming from a fucking mute, with shit for brains! Let the bitch, figure out what we were talking about!"  
He spat.  
Jason stood up, so fast, that his chair toppled over backwards.  
I gripped the counter behind me, my knuckles turning white.  
"Defensive, are we?"  
Freddy rose from his chair, his razors spread out beside him.  
"What's the matter, momma's boy? Am I bothering your little, girlfriend?"  
He snickered, glancing back at me.  
Jason raised his machete, his left eye, locked tight on, Freddy.  
I suddenly felt myself look around the kitchen, noticing the grins and smiles of the other killers.  
Hannibal stood, shaking his head to himself.  
He was the only one who didn't seem to approve.  
"Now, now, boys. We shouldn't fight when a lady, is in the room."  
Everyone caught my eye, as I froze.  
I wondered, very desperately, what they would do.  
Surely, I didn't want them to start brawling, in my own kitchen.  
"Who knows? Maybe she likes, rough housing."  
Sneered Creeper, showing off a very, demented smile, in my direction.  
"Yeah, maybe she could be our little, cheerleader."  
Grinned PennyWise, his gruff voice, echoing in the room.  
_Oh.  
Fuck.  
_I shook my head, fast.  
"Oh? No? That's too bad, could of been fun."  
Laughed Chucky.  
I felt a slow, sliding chill, crawl up my back.  
I shuddered, gripping the counter tighter, than before.  
My fingers started to hurt, straining hard against the kitchen tile.  
"Yeah. You're right. Afterall, mommy wouldn't like it. Would she, Jason?"  
Taughted Freddy, an evil smile, splitting his face.  
Jason let out a low growl, inside of his throat.  
That's all it took, for Jason to snap.  
After that? Oh yeah.  
The shit hit the fan.  
And it hit the fan, HARD.


	29. The Sob Story

"RAAAHHHH!"  
Freddy let out a battle cry, as the both of them charged at each other.  
Instantly, the kitchen was full of cheering and hollering.  
My mouth dropped open, as I watched them make contact.  
They were locked in arms, seeming to hold each other off. Freddy sent up a kick to his stomache, and laughed when Jason flew back against the wall. I let out a yelp, as Jason cracked the wall behind him. He shook himself off, and immediately, looked at his opponent. Dust fell from his clothes.  
He seemed so, anicent.  
Freddy held out his claws, and flexed them in his direction.  
"Come and get some, maggotface."  
He gestured at him, encouraging him to charge forward. Jason pulled himself out of the gigantic dent and walk towards him.  
Swinging his machete, Jason made sure it came fast and swift.  
However, Freddy seemed to be faster. He ducked below the blade, and cackled when it stuck into the wall. Jason looked angerily at him, and yanked his weapon out of the kitchen wall, swinging it backhanded.  
Again, Freddy ducked. This time, he didn't wait to attack. He plunged his talons, deep, into his enemies's stomache.  
I watched in horror, frozen to the spot.  
Jason's left eye started to twitch, as he glared down at Freddy.  
"Oh, what? Does your tummy hurt? Let Uncle Freddy, fix it for ya."  
With that, he shoveled his glove deeper into his stomache, twisting it upwards. Jason kicked Freddy in the gut, hard. Freddy flew backwards across the room, towards me.  
I jumped out of the way, emitting out a suprised cry, as he crashed into the sink. The facuet snapped off, and water rocketed out, showering the kitchen and the floor.  
My mouth was still hanging open, utterly horrified.  
Freddy groaned angerily, shoving his shoulder back into place.  
A loud, sickening _crack_ filled the room.  
A groan, sounding sick and weak, fell from my lips.  
Freddy looked at me, grinning, through the pain.  
"Oh, don't be so surprised, princess. This," He gestured his glove at Jason, whom was coming towards him, still grinning at me. "Ain't nothin'. We've haven't even gotten to the fun part, yet." With that, he dodged right, barely missing the blade strike into the sink.  
As water hit him, Jason began to tremble, staring wide eyed at the falling drops of liquid, shooting out at him.  
A slow, eerie smile, stretched across Freddy's burned face, admiring the look of fear behind Jason's mask. "Well, well, well. What's the matter, Jason? From our last little visit, I thought you _liked_ water."  
He began to snicker behind his glove, his smile growing larger.  
Suddenly, the water stopped.  
Jason stopped trembling on the dime, plucking out his weapon, swinging his machete into Freddy.  
Freddy let out a scream of pain, as the blade got caught in his side. Instantly, his eyes glared across the room, in Djinn's direction.  
"Just trying to even it up, a little."  
He grinned, widely.  
"Stay out of this, bitch!"  
Roared Freddy, pointing a crooked claw in his direction.  
Jason jerked his blade out, swinging it again.  
The other killer, ducked, rising sharply to his feet. Punching him across the hockey mask with his left hand, Freddy jabbed his right hand into Jason's neck.  
I couldn't believe the blood, spilling out onto the floor.  
_Oh God.  
So.  
Much.  
__Blood.  
__Please, stop this!  
_I didn't want to watch this, anymore.  
Jason grabbed Freddy, as he if were a rag doll, and threw him through the wall, next to the kitchen door. The wall crumbled into pieces, dust rising into the kitchen. Jason stalked towards his enemy, stepping through the huge hole in the wall.  
"BRING IT ON, HOCKEY PUCK!"  
Snarled Freddy, getting up from the main hallway's floor. They tackled each other, going out of view, towards the staircase.  
The sounds of fighting echoed throughout the entire house.  
The clash of metal on metal, shredded the air to bits.  
Grunting and panting were also heard.  
Like thunder and lightening.  
Freddy and Jason.  
I stood, completely frozen, in total awe and shock.  
Hannibal sat back down, shaking his head to himself.  
"Boys will be boys."  
Djinn kicked out a chair.  
"Have a seat. You look like you need one."  
He sneered, cracking his gnarled knuckles.  
I realized that my chest was heaving, ever so slowly.  
In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.  
My legs shaking like jell-o, I took the seat, looking shaken.  
Pinhead let out a small chuckle.  
It was almost darker than Freddy's.  
"I guess we should tell you, why they hate each other so much." Laughed PennyWise.  
"They're brutal like that, for a _reason_?"  
I couldn't help myself, it slipped out of my mouth, before I could stop it.  
I sounded almost, incredulous.  
"Freddy and Jason, have been arch enemies, ever since I could remember."  
Smiled Candyman, his voice deep and husky.  
The others groaned, some starting to laugh.  
"You're not going to tell her the, sob story, are you?"  
Groaned Ghostface, giving himself a face palm.  
"If she's going to stick around for a while, she needs to know."  
Replied Chucky, grinning in my direction.  
I arched an eyebrow, wondering why they were reacting this way.  
I jumped, twisting my head to look, as Jason was thrown against the wall, next to the front door. Freddy let out a loud chuckle, as Jason slowly started towards him again.  
I bit my lip hard, as Pinhead cleared his throat, causing me to look back at the table.  
"It all started with, Camp Crystal Lake and Elm Street. Jason and Freddy were both teased as children. Freddy was even teased in his teenage life. Jason, however, he didn't get to live as long as, Frederick,"  
For some reason, I felt really uneasy, when Candyman, explained that.  
I released my lip, and continued to listen, wondering why Jason, suddenly died.  
"Jason had a big problem with bullies. They never took to the sight of him, because he was a bit different than everybody else,"  
Before he could continue, I just had to ask him something.  
Really, it was my inner child, wanting to know.  
"Why didn't they like him?" I asked, feeling slightly off about something.  
"He was deformed, and well, a bit slower than the rest of the children at camp."  
He replied, looking somewhat, sad for Jason.  
My face fell, feeling bad for him.  
Little did I know, the story was going to be tragic and deadly.  
"So, when the counslers were busy, doing bad things that teenagers usually do, the children cornered him. One of the boys threw a sack over his head, and pushed him off of the dock, into the water."  
Everyone seemed a little solem, and some distant.  
I, however, felt utterly heartbroken for the poor guy.  
"He drowned."  
I looked down at the table top.  
I would of helped him, if I were there.  
_Those fucking little bastard, pricks!  
_I shouted inside of my head, fuming on the inside.  
On the outside, I was calm and idle.  
I just couldn't believe the story was going like this.  
"A few years later, after he had come back, his mother, whom was heartbroken and angry, was murdered. Her name was, Pamela Voorhees. Jason stood in the shadow of the forest, as he watched a teenager cut his mother's head off. Jason still has his mother inside of him, though, guiding him through his kills. They're both strict about one thing, bad teenagers."  
I could see why Jason would hold a grudge, I probably would, too.  
"As for Freddy's story, it's a bit longer."  
Candyman looked at me, as if wanting approval that I'd be willing to hear it.  
I nodded.  
"I've got time."  
Ghostface snickered.  
"Of course, you do."  
He jeered.  
I ingored him, cringing from a nearby clash of metal. The battle was still going on.  
"A nurse working at a pysch ward, was locked in on the holiday weekend, with one hundred inmates."  
My skin seemed to suddenly, chill over.  
_Oh God. Don't tell me they did something to her.  
_I begged, not wanting the story to end in yet, another tragic way.  
"They raped her, repeatedly."  
I surpressed a trembling shudder, feeling that the story was only going to get worse.  
"When the pyschciatic hospital, Westin Hills, reopened, they found her. With a child."  
I had a bad feeling, I knew who that child was.  
To my horror, I was right.  
"That child, was Freddy Krueger."  
As if on cue, Freddy was thrown into the kitchen, through the large hole in the wall, onto the kitchen table. I jumped back in my chair.  
_Woah! Okay! Wasn't expecting that!  
_He groaned in pain and frustration.  
Surprisingly, his hat had fallen off next to him.  
Another surprise, the table didn't break. That's how I suddenly realized, that mom has a very, good taste in furniture.  
He snatched his hat up next to him, and shoved it back onto his head.  
I didn't know he was bald, but I didn't expect a full head of hair, either.  
"Come on, Fred. Don't let Voorhees have all the fun."  
Smiled Chucky, challeging him.  
It worked.  
With a hideous snarl, Freddy jumped off the table, charging back into battle.  
My heart was pounding of my chest again.  
_Talk about front row seats. Goddamn!  
_"The mother's name, was Amanda Krueger."  
A flashback suddenly hit me in the jaw, swirling inside of my brain.  
'_Turning it over, I saw a name carved into the back of the wood. Amanda Krueger._'  
I jerked out of my gaze, looking more aware than a few seconds ago.  
So, that cross was from his mother, the one under the bed, in the boiler room, of some sort.  
"A few years after he was born, Amanda committed suicide, thus hanging herself. Freddy had to spend the rest of his childhood, in foster homes. Until, one day, he was adopted out to his step father. Mr. Underwood. Mr. Underwood was many things, abusive, a drunk, and a liar. After many years, of being beaten and hit with a leather strap, Freddy learned the secret to pain. He no longer felt it."  
Pinhead seemed to have a small, distant smile on his face, when the phrase, _learned the secret to pain_, was said.  
"He murdered him soon after, and started his own life. After marrying a woman named, Loretta, and having a daughter, Katherine, everything in Frederick's life seemed well."  
I knew there was a twist coming up, there was a knot of dread in my stomache, to prove it.  
"Until, Loretta went into his private room, or special room, as he likes to call it,"  
_Special room?  
_I slightly frowned, curious as to why it was so, special.  
"Freddy had been murdering children, in Springwood. He kept all of their newspaper clippings, toys, and his weapons in there. As if to preserve his evil deeds."  
My stomahce was churning.  
_He murdered children for a living. How nice!  
_My thought turned sarcastic, and yet, scared.  
I let Candyman continue on, refusing to show that the story was getting to me.  
"So, he strangled his wife, and was surprised to see his daughter, Katherine, watching as he killed her. He made her promise not to tell, but she soon did, anyway. The police took him into costady, and then, to court. Everything seemed set to go, and Krueger would go to prison. Only, someone didn't sign the papers in all the right places, and Krueger was set free. The parents of the children, however, were _not _pleased. So, after chasing him down into his boiler room, they trapped him inside and burned him alive."  
I felt sick, like I wanted to puke all over the floor let out a weak wail, however, I didn't.  
A question burned inside of my mind, and before I could control it, it slipped out from my lips.  
"So, what are they, exactly?"  
I asked, sending Candyman a quizzical look.  
"Frederick is a dream demon, and Jason, well, we honestly don't know how to describe him."  
_That's why Freddy was in my dreams, trying to kill me! There is NO fucking way, I'm going to sleep tonight. No way in Hell.  
_"Jason, for all we know, is just a waterlogged zombie."  
Grinned Chucky, causing everyone to send up agreements.  
A tang of guilt swept over me, remembering how Jason trembled from the droplets of water from the sink.  
_Poor guy, he's afraid of water.  
_I opened my mouth to say something, when the kitchen door was yanked open, revealing a bloody, panting, Freddy. Jason appeared in the hole, his chest heaving from all the fighting. Blood was smeared on his hockey mask, and on his pants. The both of them were looking very frazzled, and overly exhausted.  
"So,"  
Stated PennyWise, smiling from ear to ear.  
"Who won, _this_ time?"  
He seemed amused, sarcastic, and yet curious, at the same time.  
Freddy and Jason looked at each other, glaring.  
"No one. It's a tie."  
Growled Freddy, straightening his fedora, as he went to sit at the table.  
"Really? Again? What's with you two?"  
Sneered Creeper, crossing his arms.  
They didn't answer him, just glared at the table top.  
_Okay, I need an excuse to get the FUCK out of here right NOW.  
_I thought desperate, scanning the kitchen.  
It looked totally destroyed.  
Period.  
My eyes caught the hands of the clock, and I sprung up from my chair. Everyone stared in my direction, wondering why I jumped up.  
"Well, I don't know about you, but, I need to get my ass to bed. So, goodnight, everybody."  
They looked at the clock.  
**11:46**.  
Freddy, whom still was breathing heavily, turned to my direction.  
"Oh, come on, princess. Don't let me and assface over there, ruin your night. You sure you don't want to sit and chat for a while longer?"  
_NO!  
__FUCK!  
YOU!  
_I silently cleared my throat, shoving away my temptation to laugh loudly at my thoughts.  
"Um, no thanks. I'd rather just head up to my room. It's getting late, anyway."  
I rubbed my arm, feeling akward and out of place.  
Gosh, I sounded so innocent and childlike.  
Freddy grinned widely, waving a talon in farewell.  
"Suit yourself."  
_Bet you think you're going to be in my dreams tonight, don't you? Oh no, not this time, buddy!  
_I looked away from him and to the other killers.  
"Um,"  
I rubbed the back of my neck.  
"Goodnight."  
I turned away, heading to the kitchen door.  
"Goodnight, Jennifer!"  
They called in unison.  
Just then, I remembered something.  
I poked my head back in, looking at Jason.  
"Oh, and Jason, I'd probably dress up as, Bloody Mary, for Halloween. That is, if you're still wondering."  
Jason looked at me, tilting his head slowly.  
I waited there, until he nodded, just incase he didn't get it.  
Turning away again, I slowly went towards the staircase.  
One of the rails were broken, pushed through, as if a certain someone had shoved a certain someone else, into the railing. Scuff and boot marks were on the floor, along with random puddles of blood.  
_God, they had a ball!  
_My thought made me shiver.  
I was glad I only saw a little bit, I would of gone pyscho or something, soon enough.  
Trailing up the steps, avoiding areas of damage, I turned right to my room. I really was tired, but I was NOT going to go to sleep. No way did I want to be tossed around in Freddy's boiler room, again.  
Closing my door behind me, I sighed deeply.  
Living at the, House of Horrors, was no picnic, but I had to make it work.  
Somehow.  
Snuggling under the covers, I stared up at the ceiling.  
_This is going to be a long night._


	30. We Need To Talk

After the longest night of my entire life, with no sleep whatsoever, the sun streamed into the windows.  
It was really warm and cozy, causing my eyelids to droop.  
_NO!_  
My eyelids snapped open, looking wildly around my room.  
I had barely even blinked, the whole night, constantly wondering if I could survive one night, without sleep or not. I groaned, seriously miserable.  
I felt like shit, but worse than shit.  
I felt like, _hmm_, I felt like horse shit.  
Sighing in relief, I slung my elbow over my eyes, blocking the sunlight.  
_I think I have a headache. Shit.  
_I was glad that it was morning, I just didn't favor the way I probably looked.  
Baggy eyes, slight dark circles, and tired, annoyed look with messy hair.  
What a real gem.  
I raked my fingers through my hair with my free hand, my elbow still covered my eyes.  
I know I should of probably heard the very, very, very pissed off breathing, only a few feet away, but I was really tired.  
So, you could only imagine my surprise, when I removed my elbow from my eyes, to see Freddy, literally standing RIGHT over me.  
Man, did he looked pissed the fuck off.  
"We. Need. To. Talk."  
His unusually sharp teeth, discolored and bared at me like some animal, were tightly clenched.  
"Can it wait?"  
My voice was tiny, barely coming out of my mouth at all.  
As soon as I saw the anger flare up in his eyes, I knew that I shouldn't of said that.  
"Now."  
That one word was full of hatred and evilness, but it was enough to make me start trembling.  
_Uh. Oh._


	31. When The Screams Wouldn't Stop

When the killers downstairs heard the frightened screams of Jennifer, they thought it was the normal, waking up from a nightmare.  
However, when the screams wouldn't stop, they began to exchange looks.  
"Holy shit, Freddy's really enjoying himself."  
Mused Chucky, with raised eyebrows.  
"Yeah, really."  
Snorted PennyWise, grinning widely.  
Jason stood from the table, heading out of the kitchen.  
"Jason, what're you doing? She's just dreaming, she'll wake up in a few minutes."  
Reasoned Ghostface.  
Jason stopped in place, infront of the hole in the kitchen wall.  
He slowly shook his head, pointing up at the stairs, probably in the direction of Jennifer's room.  
Djinn handed him his chalkboard, and all of them watched as he scribbled down, furiously, showing them his message.  
"**No. Jennifer is not sleeping. Freddy is mad at her. Very mad. She is screaming too much to be sleeping.**"  
As if to support his answer, Jennifer's screams only got louder and more frightened.  
"FREDDY! I'M SORRY!"  
Everyone looked at each other, mildly surprised.  
Jason only stood there, arms crossed, in a matter of fact way.  
"Well, we better go up there, incase he kills her off early."  
Replied Ghostface.  
The killers began to jog out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and towards her room.  
The screaming was intense, even shrill.  
Hannibal pushed his way through his companions, going to swing the door open.


	32. Meltdown

**Oh God, Freddy is having a shit-fit! MELTDOWN! NIGHTMARE IN PROGRESS! Warning: Freddy is VERY dark in this chapter and FURIOUS! Enjoy the anger. :)**

I was thrown backwards against the wall, next to my window.  
The breath was knocked out of my body, as I curled up in a ball on the floor.  
I began coughing roughly, unable to breathe properly. Freddy was scary when he was furious, but he got a WHOLE lot scarier, since that fury was aimed at me.  
"So, Jennifer, why didn't you go to sleep, last night? I was waiting for ya, but you never came."  
He spat, going towards me with that sauntering walk of his.  
His clinked his claws together, narrowing his eyes into dark, threatening slits. I was still coughing, a little air did seep into my lungs, though, which I was immensely glad for.  
"ANSWER ME, BITCH!"  
He shouted, grabbing me up by my throat.  
The little air that I had left, was instantly gone.  
I started to gasp for air, again.  
"I-I-I was afr-afraid."  
I choked out, as I rose into the air, above his fedora.  
"Afraid? AFRAID? YOU SHOULD BE AFRAID!"  
Just then, the door to my room was swung open.  
The killers were all in the hall, Hannibal and Jason, infront.  
"FREDERICK! PUT HER DOWN!" Yelled Hannibal, as if trying to possibly control the situation.  
Freddy raised his other arm in their direction.  
The door slammed shut, locking in place.  
"FREDERICK! LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS, FIRST!"  
Shouted Hannibal, through the door.  
"THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HER!"  
Roared Freddy, twisting his head to look back at me. My face was a bluish tint, almost a faint purple. I could feel myself slipping out of life, darkness swirling at the corner of my eyes. My eyes were slowly beginning to roll back into my head. Not wanting me to slip out of life, Freddy threw me across the room, on my bed.  
The headboard smacked the wall hard, as my back thudded into the wood.  
A pained shout, escaped my lips, as I continued to gasp for air.  
_AIR! AIR! WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!  
_Pain seemed to engulf my enitre back, refusing to die down.  
The door shook with pounding fists.  
"Fred! Calm down! Tell us why you're freaking the fuck out!" Hollered Chucky.  
Freddy pointedly ingored them, stalking over to me, a look of death on his face.  
"Afraid of _what_!"  
He snapped, pointing a claw at me in question.  
I took a big breath, sucking in all the air I could, in order to answer him.  
"I was afraid,"  
I took another deep breath, still in pain, sitting up against the headboard.  
"To sleep, because I knew that you,"  
Another breath, bigger this time.  
"Would be there, trying to skin me alive!"  
Color flushed back into my face, as I stared, eyes as big as quarters, in his direction. Beads of sweat rolled down my forehead, as I watched his anger slightly decrease with something. Another emotion that had flooded him.  
_Is that, pride?  
_I asked myself, my chest heaving and falling in a quick motion.  
My heart boomed in my ears, as I watched his expression change.  
_He's proud that I'm scared of him? So scared, I won't even go to sleep?  
_Then again, he was a dream demon, afterall. No wonder he's mad, but damn! He needed to chill the fuck out! Suddenly, he chuckled.  
_No way. He's laughing. He's actually laughing, at my suspense?  
_A sick smile, played on his features, looking me over.  
"Skin you alive, em?"  
He inquired, resting his gloved hand on the bedframe, around the matress.  
I ever so slowly, nodded, afraid that if I didn't, he lift me into the air again and strangle me. His chuckle turned into a small laugh, beening barked out in a rough manner.  
"You know,"  
He prodded, slowly walking around to my side of the bed, trailing his razors along beside him, on the wooden bedframe.  
"That's a good idea."  
He grinned widely, watching as I slowly scooted away from him, still in agony.  
Hey, being slammed into the wall, six times, and into the ceiling, twice, isn't a basket of roses. Adding to that, is being held in midair, by my neck, refusing to let me breathe. So, how do I feel?  
Just _peachy_.  
The door was literally vibrating with fists and protests. "I-I, uh choose to debate on that." I said, weakly, letting out a small and nervous laugh. Even though, I didn't feel like laughing, whatsoever.  
"You think this is, funny, bitch?"  
He snarled, digging the razors, deeper into the bedframe.  
I shook my head, quickly.  
"No, no, no, no! I don't think it's funny. I'm not amused, I swear!"  
I pleaded, freezing in place, as he stopped next to me, towering over my cowering body. His shadow was so, unbelievably dark. His shadow was, damn, it was evil!  
"You want to see, what _I_ think, is _funny_?"  
He rasped, darkly. His glare turned on full force, causing me to turn cold.  
"I'd rather no-"  
Before I could finish my sentence, he had his glove raised in the air, behind his head. With a loud and sickening, _click_, his razors were spread wide.  
The sun reflected off of the blades, as if to point out. 'Oh fuck! Those things are sharp!'  
Before I could think or even try to move away, he brought down the hand of death, and I let out a long and lasting, terrified scream.


	33. Anger Management

My eyes were closed, squeezed so tightly shut, I was starting to actually get a headache.  
WAIT.  
_Why am I still talking to myself?  
I'm dead!  
_I then realized, that my chest was still heaving.  
Very, very slowly.  
Confusion swept me over, and curiousity made me open my eyes.  
Freddy was smirking, arms crossed, observing his talons in an orderly fashion.  
I stared at him, not knowing what to think, what a look that said; 'Why aren't I dead?'  
He seemed to catch my look, because he added;  
"What? You _want_ to die?"  
He laughed loudly, that sick smile, overwelming his face.  
I looked down at my stomache, not seeing the blood that should be spurting out of me like a water hose.  
"I thought-But I-Didn't you-?"  
I started to sputter, looking up at him, totally lost.  
I couldn't even pronouce my sentence right.  
"Made ya look."  
He teased, his smile grew bigger.  
_Oh. He faked it._

...  
_GODDAMN IT, JENNIFER! STOP GETTING FUCKING SCARED!  
_My breathing was a bit ragged, as I slowly started to sit up.  
"Stay awake again, and next time, I won't be gentle with you." He growled.  
_GENTLE?  
THE FUCK?  
_Finally, the door burst open, just as Jason swung his machete. The killers looked shell shocked, as they calmly came into the room.  
"Don't worry, Doc, I took my anger out in a safe, and productive way."  
Grinned Freddy, looking at Hannibal. Hannibal looked flushed.  
"About time, too."  
Freddy added.  
"She would of already been dead, IF I didn't have such a big heart."  
He traced an, X, over his chest where his heart should be.  
_If he had one.  
_I thought angerily.  
Creeper let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back.  
Candyman shook his head to himself, turning to face me.  
"Are you, okay?"  
He asked, seeming amused and yet, solem.  
"Uh,"  
I glanced at Freddy, then back at them.  
"Well, I'm feeling just dandy, since I'm not dead."  
Freddy let out a cackle, pushing his way through the crowd.  
Jason glared at him the whole time, seeming silently, angry.  
"Time for, Breakfast, kiddies!"  
Called Freddy, his footsteps could be heard going down the steps, from here.  
I slowly got to my feet, still shaking like a leaf. Realiztion hit me hard.  
God, was I starving!


	34. Little Ceasars

**To Maria: Hehe, I see you're still muchly eagar! Thanks as always, and I think you'll REALLY laugh at this chapter, after reading it sooo many times and correcting it, I couldn't possibly stop laughing. It gets very serious at the end of this chapter, and the next one. Three special visitors are going to pop up, very soon. Also, Creeper gets very hungry later on. :)**

**ToDarknessTakesOver: I'm glad you seem overall interested with the story. Always glad to have a new reader, afterall, my readers are my virtual family. :D Damnation from Hell, and it's confusing tunnels and labyrinths, always contact with the real world first, then slowly makes its way to other worlds as well. Afterall, Hell can be pretty busy at times. :) Feel free to read anytime, I will accept all that you have to offer.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE ONES WHO LAUGH REALLY HARD. :) Enjoy**

"If only I wasn't so damn lazy."  
I stared inside the fridge, hating my luck. It was practically empty, and the food that _was_ inside, I didn't know how to fix.  
Mom did the cooking.  
Period.  
I, I was just her amusing little sidekick, whom liked to eat her delicious artwork.  
"I know, such a shame." Grinned PennyWise.  
I didn't feel the need for cereal this morning. I wanted food. REAL food.  
Today was Wednesday, and Tomorrow was, Thursday. My stomache seemed to hurt at the thought, as I closed the fridge door, giving up my search for food. Tomorrow, my brother and sister were coming home.  
Man, were they going to be surprised.  
I glanced at the killers, whom were talking about, Mike Tyson, whom had bitten his opponent's ear off, in boxing.  
No way in Hell, did I want them to harm my family. My family was all I had, maybe except for the nosy neighbor next door, but I hardly even knew Riley.  
Besides, something was off about the guy, he seemed to like coming over to see me.  
"Well? What're you gonna eat?"  
Asked Ghostface, causing everyone to look up from their conversation.  
"No fucking idea." I sighed, deeply, jumping onto the counter.  
I swung my legs over the side, pondering about my hunger.  
"You should let me fix you dinner, Jennifer. You'd really enjoy my reciepes."  
Smiled Hannibal, looking at me.  
"Yeah, IF, she likes human carcass."  
Snorted Creeper.  
Leatherface borrowed Jason's chalkboard, writing on it.  
"**She would if she tried it. It's not half bad**."  
I shuddered slightly, at the thought.  
"Are you three, cannibals or something?"  
I asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
They nodded.  
"Um, sorry, but, I don't swing that way." I leaned back against the cabinets, shoving the disgusting thought aside as best as I could.  
"Oh come on, even I've tried human pizza, before."  
Jeered Freddy, tapping a sharp talon on the table.  
"**You look like a pizza**."  
Wrote Michael to Freddy.  
Chucky grinned widely.  
"A burnt one, at that."  
They all started cracking up with laughter, except for Freddy, whom was fuming.  
"Oh, so now you two are agreeing with each other, hmm? I hear wedding bells."  
Freddy put his left hand up to his ear, cupping it, as if trying to hear the noise of bells in the distance. More laughter. Chucky and Michael glared at him.  
"You know, that's a good idea."  
I said, wanting some pizza right now.  
Michael leaped out of his chair. Chucky jumped onto the table.  
"WHAT!"  
He threw his knife at me, which was hurtling through the air, as it came for my head.  
"SHIT!"  
I cried, jumping out of the way.  
Michael also threw his knife, following closely after Chucky's. They both crashed into the sink with a loud, _smash_.  
"GETTING MARRIED? YOU THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!"  
Screamed Chucky, his face turning a deep shade of red.  
"NO!"  
I shouted at the top of my lungs.  
"I MEANT, GETTING SOME DAMN PIZZA!"  
Everyone looked at the two enraged killers, looking to see what they'd do.  
"Oh," Said Chucky, calming down, sitting back into his chair.  
He then started grinning. "Whoops." I picked myself off of the floor, angry.  
"What the fuck do you mean, WHOOPS? You also sliced off my fucking head!"  
I yelled, fists clenched.  
Michael also sat back down, looking blank.  
"Sorry." He wrote.  
I sighed, running my trembling fingers through my hair.  
"Could you give us our knifes, back, Jen?"  
Asked Chucky, smiling shyly.  
I turned to the sink, picking up their knifves in each hand.  
"Um,"  
I looked at both of the blades, confused. They both looked exactly the same.  
"Which one is which?"  
Freddy, Creeper, Djinn, and PennyWise burst out laughing. Jason did a face palm. Chucky and Michael both looked equally puzzled.  
"Ah, shit." Cursed Chucky, slamming his fist on the table.  
I walked over anyway, setting their weapons down infront of them.  
They both leaned forward, staring hard at the two blades. The look of Chucky's face, said that he didn't have one damn clue. I imagined Michael having the same look, if not for his mask covering his face.  
"Well, while you two work on that, I'm ordering pizz-"  
I stopped, giving _myself_ a face palm.  
"I forgot, the phone doesn't work anymore."  
I glanced in Freddy's direction, whom grinned.  
"Oh, did _I_ do that? Oops."  
I sighed, frustrated, leaning against the counter. Candyman looked puzzled, inspecting the phone. He held both pieces of cord in his hands.  
"Frederick, was _this_ really nessisary?"  
He asked, looking in the dream demon's direction.  
"Must'a been the alcohol."  
He smirked.  
Djinn rolled his eyes.  
"You act as if it can't be fixed." He waved a hand, and the cord was instantly, in one piece.  
"I'll never understand how the Hell you do that."  
I murmured, going over to the phone, reaching for it. Djinn snatched the phone away, holding it back from me. "How do we know, you aren't going to call the police?" He questioned, glaring darkly at me.  
"Because, I'm not dumb. You'd kill me in a heartbeat."  
I rolled my eyes, placing a hand on my hip, sassily.  
"Hm, maybe we have taught you well."  
Smiled Pinhead, knowingly.  
"I'm not buying, the tough girl act, so I'm dialing the number."  
Sneered Creeper, grabbing the phone out of Djinn's hand. Djinn gave him an open glare of hatred, but Creeper ingored it.  
"What place you want to call?"  
He asked, index finger raised over the buttons.  
"Little Ceasars."  
I said.  
"Really?"  
Snorted Creeper.  
"What! They have large pizzas for only five bucks!"  
I protested, throwing my hands up.  
"Oooh, look who's a tightass!" Laughed Freddy.  
"I am _not_ a tightass! I just barely have any money to pay them with, and I doubt that a bunch of undead demons would have cash on them. So, I have to be easy with what I go on!" I defended.  
"Fair enough." Settled Hannibal, trying to keep the conversation from getting out of control.  
"Alright, fine." Grinned Creeper, dialing the number without hesitation.  
I frowned, wondering how he knew the number.  
He handed me the phone, catching my look.  
"What? You said, Little Ceasars, do I dialed it!"  
I shook my head, taking the phone from him and held it up to my ear.  
"How did you just know the number, by heart?"  
I asked, my brow raising again.  
"Who do you think, has been feeding me, while I was in damnation, unable to go anywhere? I have an employer under the table."  
Hannibal seemed to think for a moment.  
"Who would that be, Creeper? Todd Sweeny?"  
I had no idea who the Hell, Todd Sweeny, was, but I didn't bother to ask.  
_Probably another cannibal._  
I mused inside my head, waiting for the ringing to stop.  
"Hi, thank you for calling, Little Ceasars, what would you like to order?" It was a male's voice, sounding really friendly.  
"How'd you know it was, Todd?"  
Blinked Creeper, tossing up a small smile of deadly teeth.  
"Me and him go back." Explained Hannibal, smiling.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second! Todd works at, Little Ceasars?"  
Ghostface seemed utterly bewildered.  
"Uh, yes, I'd like a large pizza, with extra cheese-Get olives!" Yelled Djinn, making a desperate hiss, in my direction.  
I sent him a confused look.  
"What? Olives? Good God man, how the fuck can you eat those?"  
I cried, disgusted.  
"Yeah, he's been working over there for two years now."  
Replied Creeper.  
"Fuck your olives, get some pepperonis."  
Demanded PennyWise.  
"Look, guys, I AM NOT getting olives OR pepp-Oh no, sorry, I'm talking to my roommates."  
The worker on the phone was totally lost, asking me questions about the gibberish I was talking.  
Jason suddenly wrote on his chalkboard, waving it around, in my direction.  
"Tell them to get sardines."  
Freddy sneered at Jason, flexing a razor at him.  
"You know those are fish, right? They live in water. I thought you didn't like water, hockey puck?"  
Jason's left eye twitched, and kept on twitching.  
Freddy started laughing his head off. Michael patted his back, trying to calm him down, while sending a death glare at Freddy.  
"No, I'd like a large, cheese pizza, EXTRA cheese, and-WHICH ONE IS IT?"  
Screamed Chucky, leaning _right_ over the two knifves infront of him. His eyes looked like they were going to pop of out his head.  
"How the Hell did Todd, land that job? He could of got something, way better!"  
Scoffed Ghostface.  
I jammed the phone closer to my eardrum, pressing a hand over my other ear, straining to hear the poor guy. "LARGE. CHEESE. PIZZA."  
I hollered to him, trying to talk over everyone.  
"Get the damn olives!" Reminded Djinn.  
"Pepperoni!" Shouted PennyWise, pounding a gloved fist on the table.  
Djinn and PennyWise glared at each other.  
"Olives."  
"Pepperoni."  
"Olives!"  
"Pepperoni!"  
"OLIVES!"  
"PEPPERONI!"  
They were both screaming at each other, agruing back and forth.  
"I don't think Jason wants fish anymore."  
Michael wrote to me.  
"Actually, because of his background, Todd, had to work something out with the company. That was all that he could get for the moment."  
Explained Hannibal to Ghostface.  
"He went through Hell to get that job."  
Grinned Creeper.  
Freddy was still laughing his head off, slapping his knee.  
"CHEESE PIZZA!"  
I repeated, almost screaming on the phone.  
"MA'AM, CALM DOWN! I CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE!" Yelled the guy on the phone, trying to get my attention. "OLIV-PEPPERONI!"  
Chucky began screaming, grabbing his head with both hands.  
"THEY LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME, GODDAMNIT!"  
Jason's eye was still twitching, still wigging out. Michael continued to try and calm him down.  
"I WANT A FUCKING CHEESE PIZZA! LARGE! EXTRA CHEESE! NO OLIVES! NOO PEPPERONIS! JUST SOME DAMN CHEESE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "  
Just because he eats people, doesn't mean he should get a shitty job, at some shitty place."  
Agrued Ghostface, throwing his hands up.  
Lepercaun stared at everybody, not knowing what to think. Pinhead was smiling in the corner, highly amused by the situation. Candyman covered his ears, trying to knock the noise out of his head. Nobody seemed to hear the doorbell.  
*_DING DONG_!*  
"Well, it's not everyday you hire a cannibal to come into work."  
Reasoned Creeper.  
"It would be nice if they didn't have their regulations."  
Agreed Hannibal.  
"OLIVES!"  
"PEPPERONIS"  
"OLIVES!"  
"PEPPERONIS!"  
Freddy was still laughing, and if anything, his laughter had increased in volume.  
Just then, Creeper sniffed the air, deeply. To my horror and to everyone's surprise, his face changed. It was like he had webbed gills of somekind, shooting up around his head, from his neck. The noise he let out, made everyone stop talking, looking at him. It was a inhuman roar, that was shrill and ear piercing, sounding like something out of Hell itself. He stopped, breathing heavily, glaring hungerily at the door. Everyone followed his glare of hunger, and soon heard the doorbell.  
*_DING DONG!*_  
Silence surrounded them, as the worker on the phone kept shouting and asking questions. A chill slid over my back, very slowly.  
"MA'AM ARE YOU STILL THERE?"  
I felt numb, as I nodded.  
"Uh, yeah."  
My voice was shaking.  
"I would like to order now."  
He finally calmed down, and asked me ever so slowly what I wanted to order.  
"I would like a large, cheese pizza, but not just cheese. I would like it to have olives, pepperonis and," Jason suddenly wrote on his chalkboard, whom had finally calmed down.  
"Hamburger."  
I nodded at him, letting him know I saw it.  
"Hamburger. I'd like to have it divided into those different pieces. Cheese, olives, pepperonis, and hamburger." I finally finished, still staring at the front door.  
He asked me my address.  
"36 7th Avenue." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.  
"Okay, we'll be right over, ma'am."  
With that he hung up, probably glad to be rid of me.  
I set the phone down, slowly, and glanced at Creeper. His gills had gone back under the folds of skin, in his neck. He was still glaring wide eyed at the door, his chest falling in a slow motion.  
*_DING DONG!*  
_I crept towards the door, having a sudden bad feeling.  
_Maybe it's Riley.  
_I hoped, but had a feeling I was wrong.  
And I was.  
Dead Wrong.


	35. Family Reunion

I had opened the door, and was staring with my mouth hanging open.  
My heart dropped inside of my chest, like an airplane dropping 600 feet out of the sky. It had stopped beating at the sight infront of me, standing on my porch.  
Djinn poked his head from the kitchen, and waved an arm. All the damage to the house that was still there from Jason and Freddy's fight, vanished. The hole in the wall had started to repair itself, brick by brick and tile by tile. He had probably seen the look of shock on my face.  
My eyebrows rocketed up past my forehead and broke through the ceiling. I had stopped breathing as I looked at the three people before me.  
"Alysson,"  
I choked out, gurgling on my dry slavia.  
"M-Max."  
_THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!  
WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY HERE!  
__THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO COME BACK UNTIL TOMORROW!_  
I was screaming inside of my body, my legs shaking in place.  
I stared at the pink suitcase on wheels, sitting beside my sister. The same suitcase, black this time, sat beside my brother.  
"Hi, Jenny!"  
Cried my sister, not noticing the look of pure panic on my features. She jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly. I barely hugged her back, my whole body numb.  
Max, being older, instantly knew something was up.  
I let go of her embrace, trembling hard.  
Really hard.  
"Um, hey sis, why do you look like you're scared to see us?"  
He asked, frowning as he said it.  
"I-I-I," I mentally slapped myself in my mind.  
"You're not supposed to be here,"  
I whispered.  
"Uh, yeah we are, it's our house."  
Said Max, arching an eyebrow.  
I shook my head violently, my face held no color at all. I was almost as pale as Pinhead.  
"Not today. Tomorrow."  
I uttered, my bottom lip, quivering.  
"We had to come home, early."  
Said Alysson, whom seemed to pout.  
I looked at, Mrs. Frankie, the mother of their best friend that had let them stay.  
"I'm sorry to barge in like this, Jennifer, but I couldn't let them stay much longer. Me and Robert have to go and drop off Stephan at his dentist appointment."  
I was tensed, my whole body seemed like a piece of stone, as I continued to stare at them. A small noise caught my attention, causing me to look up.  
_OH MY GOD!  
_I wanted to scream as loud as I could, and throw them out of the doorway, as I stared at the ceiling.  
Creeper was crawling on the ceiling, staring hungerily at Mrs. Frankie. He smiled widely at me, crawling on his stomache, gliding over the ceiling above me.  
I snapped my look back down, starting to sweat. They didn't seem to notice me staring upwards, still looking at me.  
"Well? Can we come in, or not?"  
Asked Max, uneasily, knowing something had set me off.  
"Uh,"  
Was all I said, but what _could _I say?  
'Oh OF COURSE! I'm sure that the demons in my kitchen would LOVE to have you for desert! Why don't you stay for a while?'  
Mrs. Frankie walked in, taking that as a, yes.  
When really, it was a, OH FUCK NO!  
Max and Alysson followed her in with their suitcases, closing the door behind them.  
That was all it took for Creeper to jump down from the ceiling.  
Alysson and Max screamed, as Creeper landed down infront of them and grabbed Mrs. Frankie. The woman let out a loud scream, as Creeper pushed out his wings from his back, and flew up the stairs into another room, dragging the frightened woman with him.  
Alysson and Max clung to both of my sides, shaking hard and starting to sob loudly.  
That's when it got worse.  
The kitchen door was swung open, as the rest of the killers ran into the room. They all stopped short, dead in their tracks, as they stared at us. We stared back, facing them.  
"J-J-Jennifer,"  
Whispered Max, snuggling behind me, eyes as big as flapjacks.  
"Why are there m-monsters, in our h-h-house?"  
Alysson finished for him.  
Freddy broke into a big, scary smile, letting his glove fall to his side.  
The both of them started to tremble harder, gasping at the sight of the blades.  
_Motherfucker, you better not touch one hair on their heads.  
_I snarled inside of my mind.  
_Or you'll be the one having nightmares._  
Jason tilted his head.  
"Because, guys,"  
I said, putting a hand on each of their heads, as if to comfort them.  
"Their our roommates."


	36. First Impressions Are Always The Hardest

**Okay guys, it's getting intense. So, Alysson and Max have finally come home and the killers are glad to finally get to meet them. Afterall, first impressions can be killer. *evil snicker* O_O**

Everyone stared at the three infront of them.  
Jennifer, a little girl, and a little boy.  
The little girl, whom was dressed in a puffy, pink coat with pink shorts and pink shoes, had sandy, blonde hair. Which barely reached her shoulders. Her big eyes, which were frightened, were a dark blue.  
The boy, who was older but not by that much, wore a long sleeve, green shirt with blue jeans, which had a big hole in the right knee. He had dark, brown, curly hair with extremely bright, green eyes. Both of them had a suitcase beside them.  
One was pink. The other was black.  
"So, who are these two?"  
Asked Ghostface, breaking the long silence.  
"My family." Said Jennifer, defensively.  
A dark chuckle erupted into the air.  
"So, this is the sweet little Alysson, and the adorable little Maxy, we've heard _so_ much about, hmm?"  
Freddy smiled big, showing off his freakishly sharp teeth.  
"Yes." Growled Jennifer, seeming to tense up even more.  
Jason wrote on his chalkboard, showing it to the three of them.  
"**Hi, Alysson. Hi, Max. I'm Jason**."  
He waved, friendly as can be.  
They didn't wave back, only staring, scared to death. Jason couldn't blame them.  
"It's okay, guys, they won't hurt you. Will you?"  
Growled Jennifer, glaring at them.  
Right now, she was the protective mother of her bear cubs.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Cross my heart, hope to die, and all the rest."  
Sneered Freddy, making another, X, over his chest. Jennifer glared at him the hardest, before bringing her brother and sister infront of her.  
"Alright, slowly, now."  
She stated, staring at the killers seven feet away.  
Hannibal stepped forth.  
"Hello, my name is, Hannibal." He pointed at Lepercaun. "That's Lepercaun," Then he gestured to Djinn. "That's Djinn," Then to PennyWise. "That is PennyWise, the dancing clown." Next, one by one, he named off his companions. "Finally, this is Chucky."  
Alysson smiled real big.  
"HI!" She said, excitedly.  
Chucky grinned, raising his eyebrows.  
"Hey there,"  
Jennifer slightly smiled, nervously though. Alysson loved dolls. It was her weakness.  
"See? Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"  
She cooed to her siblings. They had finally stopped shaking, but they were still pretty scared. Jennifer looked down at them, and noticed this strange look on her brother's face.  
He was pale, unnervingly, pale. He had his eyes locked tight on something, Jennifer wondered what it was, following his stare.  
PennyWise.  
Jennifer bit her lip.  
Max was scared of clowns.  
"Who was that man that took, Mrs. Frankie away?"  
Asked Alysson, looking up at her big sister.  
God, she sounded so innocent.  
"That's Creeper."  
Jennifer said, glancing up at the stairs.  
"Is Mrs. Frankie, coming back?" She asked.  
Jennifer looked at the killers, whom only stared, Freddy was amused.  
"Um, I don't think so, Alysson."  
She said, slowly. Alysson didn't know about, death, yet, and Jennifer wanted to keep it like that.  
"Why not?" She asked, looking confused.  
"Uh,"  
Jennifer seemed to not know what to say.  
"Yeah, Jennifer, why isn't, Mrs. Frankie, coming back?"  
Grinned Freddy, teasing her in a sick way.  
She narrowed her eyes at him, wanting to tell him to shut his fucking mouth, before she shut it for him.  
"_Freddy_,"  
She scolded, her glare growing.  
His grin grew bigger.  
"Stay out of this," She hissed, clenching her fists.  
"Jennifer, why?"  
She asked, tugging on the bottom of her sister's shirt.  
"Well, Alysson,"  
Jennifer tried to think, frantic.  
"She's going to go somewhere, for a long, long, time."  
She looked in awe, but still confused. "I thought she was going to take, Stephan to the dentist's office." She seemed to be fighting a mental battle inside of her brain.  
Max looked to snap out of a heavy daze of some sort, looking at his small sister.  
"Well, where she's going is more important."  
He lied.  
He knew all too well, that the woman was dead by now. At least Alysson was still pure for now.  
"More important than the dentist's office?" She asked, incredulous.  
Max nodded, taking her hand, to comfort and assure her. Jennifer sighed in relief, looking thankful.  
"Okay, guys, how about you unpack and meet us back down here, when you're done. Okay?" Prodded Jennifer, talking fast. They both nodded, taking their suitcases, as they headed for the stairs.  
"You need some help with that, kids?"  
Asked Freddy, walking after them, smiling widely.  
Jennifer stepped in his way, glaring upwards into his face.  
"No,"  
She snarled.  
"They know how to unpack clothes."  
He smirked, and called over her shoulder after the little children.  
"Just call if you need your, Uncle Freddy!" They looked back, a expression of fear coming over their faces, as they ran the rest of the way to their bedrooms. Freddy chuckled, looking satisfied.  
"You. Igorant. Son. Of. A. Fucking. Bitch."  
She said, hateful with every word. He looked down at her, smiling. "  
Why, thank you, princess."  
He patted her head, like he would a dog with his gloved hand, and turned away to walk back into the kitchen.  
"You think we're done here, Krueger? We're _not._"


	37. The Deal

He walked back into the kitchen, Jennifer following hot at his heels.  
"Don't you DARE touch one little strand of hair, on their heads. Or _else_."  
He slowly turned around, propping himself up on the counter next to him. The other killers filed in, watching the scene infront of them.  
"Oh come on, I just wanna give em' a little hug, is all."  
He snickered, behind his gloved hand.  
"Well, don't even try." She growled, threateningly.  
His bored stance, didn't change, neither did his amusement.  
"You're only wasting your time, Jenny,"  
She cringed as he used her nickname from Alysson.  
"What in the Hell makes you think, that I'll listen to you? You've got nothing interesting for me."  
He crossed his arms, smirking in a cocky way.  
She sighed deeply, tapping her fingers on the counter next to her.  
"I'll make you a deal, Freddy,"  
His eyes sparked with challege.  
"Oh?"  
He taughted, starting to like the situation before him.  
"If you don't hurt or bother or kill Alysson and Max, I'll-I'll,"  
She had started off strong, sounding pretty brave, but now she sounded weak. Freddy caught onto the sudden change in her attitude, because he started to grin.  
"Yeah?"  
He inquired, pushing more into the deal. She sighed, almost seeming to hate herself.  
"I'll never stay awake again, I'll always fall asleep from now on. Hell, you can even give me a curfew. Just don't go into their dreams, okay? Please?"  
She was half pleading with him, seeming utterly defeated, her shoulders sagging.  
He brought a talon up to his chin, tapping it in pretend thought.  
"Hmm, I don't know," He said, pretending that he wasn't sold on the idea, when he was.  
She sent him a pleading look, wanting him to say, yes.  
"Well, since you said, please,"  
He mocked, waggling a talon infront of her.  
"Your curfew starts at 8:00, tonight." He sneered.  
She seemed solem, obviously not pleased.  
Sighing, she nodded.  
"Okay, fine. How do we seal the deal?"  
He threw on a sick smile, as he held out his gloved hand.  
"With a handshake."  
She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, looking akwardly at his sharp razors.  
She was seriously, not comfortable.  
"Um, I can't shake that hand." She whispered.  
"Fine, have it your way,"  
He snorted, carelessly, throwing up his left hand, slowly walking away.  
"I'll just have to see what color, Alysson's room is, tonight,"  
Jennifer made a low growl in her throat.  
"NO! I'll shake your damn hand!"  
She exclaimed.  
He grinned, turning back around to face her, holding out his gloved hand again.  
"Glad to hear it," He breathed, as she stepped up, reaching out a shaky hand.  
She slowly and fearfully slid her hand into his, and gasped as she felt, just how sharp his razors were.  
Freddy squeezed hard, but not hard enough to crush her bones. He cackled loudly, as he watched his talons cut into her skin, causing her hand to bleed monsterously.  
Jennifer hissed in pain, eyes wide at the blood. "Stop, it hurts," She cried, and Freddy finally stopped squeezing, as they both shook on it.  
Jennifer went to pull her hand out of his, but he kept it in that deathly grip. She tried again, becoming frantic. "Let g-go." She stammered, starting to shake. Freddy seemed to snap out of it, as he let the grip die.  
She pulled her hand back, quickly, clutching her wrist in agony.  
"You almost broke my fingers."  
She snapped, as a tear slid out of the corner of her eye.  
"Yeah, well, you almost broke my nose,"  
He growled, watching her remember when she had first met him from that punch.  
She ingored the blood, dripping down her wrist onto her forearm.  
"So, you'll keep your promise?" She breathed, her chest barely heaving.  
Freddy smiled, looking more evil then ever.  
"I'm a man of my word,"  
He said, loyally, slightly bowing to her.  
She nodded, backing out of the kitchen.  
"I'm going to clean this up," She muttered.  
"Good, because those scars, won't go away."  
He sneered, watching her leave.  
He turned to his companions, only to be met by vicious glares.  
"What?" He snapped.  
Hannibal shook his head to himself.  
"Sometimes, I wonder about you, friend,"  
He trailed off, as everyone filed into seats or standing positions.  
Freddy rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue in an annoyed way, before falling into another conversation about, Mike Tyson.


	38. What's That Smell?

My hand was hurting like a bitch, and bleeding like a slut.  
I couldn't believe he made me shake _that_ hand, when he _knew_ all too well about those claws of his. Also, the way he squeezed! He wanted to break my fingers into pieces!  
More blood came gushing out of my hand, as I trudged up the stairs to the bathroom.  
I just hoped that Max and Alysson wouldn't see this.  
I wondered deeply, where Mrs. Frankie was in the house, and what Creeper had done with her. There wasn't one doubt in my mind that he probably ate her, well enjoying the taste.  
She was a seriously plump lady, so she had to taste delicious.  
I shuddered hard, even more angry than a few seconds ago.  
_Why do you always have to make things worse? God, you think way too much!  
_I scolded myself, annoyed by my imagination running off with me.  
I walked towards the bathroom, as a sudden smell, wafted into my nose.  
Holy fuck, did it smell bad.  
I stopped, staring at the bathroom door in bewilderment. The smell was coming from the bathroom. A flashback hit me upside the head, taking over my vision.  
'It was of Chucky smiling up at me, wickedly. "Good thing, too. The living room was starting to smell like shit."' The flashback ended as I was reminded of the little joke, the supposed dead guy in the floor.  
I suddenly froze, realizing why my mind had sent me that vision.  
Someone was dead in the house.  
Dead in the bathroom.  
A heavy breath came from my lips, as I stared at the door.  
_Mrs. Frankie.  
_I stepped up to the door, reaching for the knob, as my hand stopped in midair.  
_And what the fuck do you think, YOU'RE doing?  
You're seriously not going to open that door, are you?  
Gosh, you're more stupid than you look.  
_I was agruing with the inner child again, trying to decide if I should open it. My arm was starting to stain red, as a drop of blood hit the floorboard.  
My hand grabbed the knob, I needed to stop the bleeding and I needed to stop it now. I closed my eyes tightly, as I opened the door and went inside. When I opened my eyes, my world had dropped down ontop of me.  
_Oh.  
My.  
__God._


	39. Only Death, Could Describe It

**Hello readers and writers! :) I'm back with the story, and you'll be glad with this VERY gory chapter. All those who like bloodshed, make sure to read this chapter. Enjoy!**

There wasn't anything to desricbe the scene infront of me.  
Bloodshed seemed silly compared to this.  
Massacre wasn't even a whisper to its name.  
All I could think was, Death.  
The bathroom walls, which the last time I had checked were white, were now red. Thickly coated with fresh, wet, shimmering blood. Even the ceiling seemed to be covered. The floor was flooded with it, soaking everything on the ground.  
The shower curtain was half torn off of its rings, covered with blood, also. There was a big gash, looking like claw marks in the middle of the curtain, as if someone went to grab onto it while they were being pulled down. The bathroom mirror had bloody handprints, smeared as if the victim were being dragged sideways. There was a bloody path of footprints, which looked to be in a stumbling, staggering pattern, into the tub. The tub was filled to the brim with blood. Inside the tub, was a body, of Mrs. Frankie.  
She didn't even look reconizable, anymore.  
Her chest was torn open, exposing the long line of organs falling out over her, floating in the bloodbath. Her clothes were ripped, and huge clumps of hair were ripped out from her skull. Balls of tangled, brown hair, littered the bathroom floor, scattered.  
Her left hand looked like it had been chewed off, and it lay in the sink beside me, looking utterly destroyed. The fingernails were no longer there, they had been ripped off. One by one. Patches of her skin, were bitten off, revealing strained muscle.  
Her right leg was broken, twisting up against the wall in a gruesome and unnatural way. One of her eyeballs had been clawed out, hanging limp on her cheek from her socket.  
A few of her teeth were missing, laying in the corner of the room, parts of her gums still attached. Mrs. Frankie had her unfamiliar face opened in a long, eternal scream, frozen in time. I noticed her left eyelid had been torn off, her eye big and exposed in her head. An ear lay on the toliet seat, sitting there, idle.  
Stale air rose into my lungs, causing me to feel completely hollow. I fought the urge to puke into the floor, I was feeling instantly sick. I tried to scream, but I couldn't, for only a strangled squeak came out of my mouth. I couldn't hear my heart beating, as I started to sweat all over. I was shaking and trembling, feeling like I could hypervenilate at any moment now.  
I only stood there, breathing husky. My hand was still bleeding, dripping down into the blood filled floor, meshing with the same color, red. Never in my life, had I seen anything as bad as half of this room. The horror movie blood scared the shit out of me. But this. This was a billion times, worse. I shuddered, shivering all over, as I went to back out of the bathroom, wanting with every fiber of my well being, to not look at this any longer.  
I jumped a mile as the door slammed shut.  
_Click._  
The door had locked in place, trapping me in.


	40. You Will Be Scrumptious

I turned cold, my blood freezing inside my skin, as I ever, so, slowly, turned around.  
Creeper was covered in blood, from head to toe, smiling hideously down at me. He was breathing heavily, his shoulders falling in motion with each ragged breath.  
"Well, well, well, looks like desert came early,"  
He breathed, staring down at my bleeding hand.  
"Desert?"  
I cried in a shrill voice, edging away from him.  
He licked his lips, slightly exposing a bloody smile of fangs. "Sure, I admit, Frankie over there, was tasty enough, but _you_,"  
He stopped, his smile growing bigger.  
"You will be absolutely, _scrumptious_."  
Another squeak, shriller this time, escaped from my throat, as I backed away from him. He strolled towards me, matching my stride.  
"P-P-Ple-Please!"  
God, my stuttering was horrible!  
"Don't d-do this!"  
I cried, holding back my arm from him, as I continued to back away.  
"Hannibal was right to want to eat you, but he however, can contain himself much more than _I_ can."  
He sneered widely, continuing to lumber towards me.  
Creeper grabbed my wrist of the hand that bled freely, bringing it up between us.  
He stared at it, lost in his wave of bloodthirst. He watched eagarly as every drop of blood, oozed down my pale skin.  
"I'll just have a little taste, is all,"  
He mused, bringing my hand towards his face.  
"N-no, no, no, n-n-no!"  
I sobbed wildly, without tears, just overwhelming fear. He licked my arm from my elbow up my wrist, where his grip was.  
I shuddered, gasping at the texture of his tongue, it was worse than sandpaper, feeling sharper. A low groan of horror and disgust, slipped out from my throat, as I felt sickly weak. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, with a lopsided smile of fearsome teeth.  
"I was right, you taste better than I thought you would,"  
Just then, he let go of my wrist, instead, grabbing me by my shoulders, pulling me to him.  
He pressed his face into my neck, sniffing very, very loudly and deeply, as he sniffed from my collarbone up to my ear.  
My breath was sucked into my chest, as I trembled harder than I ever did in my whole life, within his grasp. I was whimpering, I had never EVER come close to whimpering.  
He stared at me, angerily this time.  
Then, he sniffed again, harder than before. It seemed like he was getting mad that he couldn't find the source of which made me a good snack.  
His grip on my shoulders tigthened.  
Oh yeah, he was pissed.  
He growled inside his throat, sounding like a small outraged roar of somekind, which echoed inside of my eardrums.  
Then, he licked my collarbone to my chin. I tried to struggle out of his grip, gasping loudly, feeling the vile hot breath on my skin, but he was too powerful.  
He pulled back fiercely, glaring into my blue eyes. He grabbed my jaw hard, clutching it in his hand, as he brought my face closer to his, studying my eyes.  
"I can't figure out which part of you, I want,"  
He growled, low, his angered voice barely audible.  
"It could be your eye," He looked at my left eye, glaring at it more than the right one.  
"Or, it could be your ear." He tucked my hair behind my left ear, rubbing my earlobe between his thumb and index fingers.  
He kept glancing at his two options, trying to decide amongst himself. Just when it seemed like he was going to explode with anger, he sighed deeply, annoyed. "Oh well, I'll just have to take both."  
He grip immediately dug into my skin, as I tried to push him away, crying out in fright. His opened his mouth wide, displaying those teeth of his and so much more. His throat seemed to thump with hunger, thriving with hot breath, as it came towards me. I silently said goodbye to my family one by one inside of my brain.  
_Goodbye, Mom.  
Goodbye, Dad.  
Goodbye, Alysson.  
Goodbye, Max.  
__So, this is how I die? Eaten by somekind of creature with annoyed hunger problems? The Fuck!  
_I was about to scream, being the official signal to mark my demise, as another noise interupted it.  
_Clink.  
Clink.  
Clink.  
Clink.  
_It was a sharp tapping, somewhat beside us.  
Creeper heard it, too, slowly closing his mouth to look behind him.  
_You've got to be kidding me._


	41. The Ugly Prince

Freddy was standing there, leaning on the sink, looking seriously bored, just staring at them.  
He was tapping a single talon beside him on the marble.  
"Am I distrupting something? My mistake."  
Smirked Freddy, admiring the look of fear on Jennifer's face. "You know," He continued, pointing a claw at her expression. "That's a good look for ya."  
He snickered, looking back at Creeper, whom looked furious.  
"You mind, Krueger? Me and little Jennifer, are having a moment, here."  
He hissed, narrowing his eyes.  
"As much as I'd like to see that bitch die, Creeper, me and her have a deal to keep,"  
They both glared at each other, as she was breathing hoarsely.  
"And that deal's interesting."  
He added, looked slightly annoyed.  
Freddy then shot a look of dark amusement into Jennifer's face.  
"I leave you alone, for two minutes, and already you're being put up as dinner."  
He chuckled, shaking his head to himself. "That's sweet and all, Prince Ugly, but my stomache is beginning to eat my kidney. And I just now got that kidney from, Sweet old Frankie, over there."  
Growled Creeper, jerking his head in the direction of the mutilated corpse floating aimlessly in the bathtub.  
"You've got a blooddowner, right?"  
He smeared a grin onto his face, loving the look of pure hatred on Creeper's.  
Surprisingly, Creeper let her go, spinning around to face the dream demon.  
"Alright, fuckface, you wanna go? Let's go!"  
He snarled, lunging for Freddy.  
The of both of them disappeared through a blackhole that had appeared behind Freddy. Freddy's deranged cackle lingered in the air.  
"Welcome to the Dream World, bitch!"  
The black hole disappeared.  
Her face fell, looking around in puzzlement.  
"The fuck?"  
_Dream world? _Her confusion grew, as she couldn't see them anywhere. Them or the black hole.  
She suddenly felt really weak in her knees, falling against the sink. She was losing too much blood. Jennifer then remembered about her bleeding hand, and began washing away the blood, cleaning it up.  
She washed her skin in silence, as she was stuck in her heavy thoughts.


	42. Bathroom Break

I walked out of the bathroom, desperately wondering how I was supposed to get the giant mess clean, and get rid of the body from my house.  
Sighing, I almost didn't notice Alysson and Max just now coming out of their bedrooms.  
"Oh, hi guys."  
I said weakly, as they grouped together in the hallway.  
"Hi, Jenny."  
They both greeted. We stared at each other in an akward silence. Max rubbed his arm inwardly, as Alysson stared at the floor.  
"Um, how long are they going to be here?"  
Asked Max, trying to make conversation.  
I bit my lip, looking down at the floorboards. There was a speck of dust beside my foot.  
"Um, I don't know,"  
I admitted, feeling a bit out of place.  
"What do you mean, you don't know!"  
He cried, throwing his hands into the air above his head.  
I flinched at the sudden outburst, as did my little sister.  
"Jennifer, you're supposed to protect us! We come home and find a bunch of weird people in our house, and you're not doing anything about it?"  
Ouch.  
"You don't know what it's been like,"  
I whispered.  
They hadn't seen my hand yet, I was hiding it behind my back.  
"Been like? It must of been great, you haven't been put down, yet!"  
Put down, was his term of, killed, when Alysson was around. "They're only keeping me here, to play their little mind games."  
I whispered, hurt by his words.  
"Mind games? What, so you've been having fun, with them?" He shouted, waving his arms around, again.  
I couldn't help what I did next, I was angry that he was yelling at me like this. I yanked my hand out, holding it out for them to see.  
"YOU CALL THIS, _FUN_?"  
I hissed, holding my wrist, glaring at them furiously.  
They're faces fell, expressionless. I instantly cringed back, regretting my actions. "They," Max hesitated, whispering in shock. "They've been,"  
He said the word, low enough so that Alysson wouldn't hear.  
"_Hurting_, you?"  
I sighed, taking back my arm.  
"Yes." I answered, feeling angry at myself for snapping at them. "I-I didn't know," He choked, eyes going wide. I shook it off, ruffling his hair.  
"Look, just forget about it, okay? Everything's fine, now."  
He shook his head, now he was the one who was angry.  
"No. You're our sister. We're family. We're supposed to look out for each other!" He agrued, balling his hands into tight fists. I somehow managed to slip a smile onto my face.  
"You know, little guy,"  
I said, standing beside him.  
"You're a really good brother."  
He nodded, still angry.  
"Yeah, I know."  
I smiled bigger, playfully punching him in the shoulder. After a long second, he finally started to grin. He playfully punched me back, easing up. Just like our dad, Max had a very short temper.  
"See? That, is much better!"  
I gestured at the grin on his face.  
"Jennifer," I turned my head to my little sister, still smiling big.  
"Yeah, Al?" My smile slowly started to fade, as I watched her put on a strained expression. "I need to use the bathroom."  
I froze.  
_Oh no._


	43. The Invitation

I had Alysson in my arms, carrying her downstairs, jogging. I dove into the kitchen, Max following me at my heels.  
Everyone suddenly looked surprised.  
"I need to go next door, over Riley's house so that Alysson can use the bathroom. The bathroom upstairs is out of order, don't ask me why. However, I don't think she can hold it. I have to go over there, right now."  
I was talking really fast, as I shifted my little sister in my arms.  
"And we can trust you with that, how?"  
Inquired Djinn, raising an eyebrow.  
"Because! It's just that my sister needs to piss, now can I go or not?"  
He sighed, not looking convinced.  
"Just in case, I'm going with you."  
Before I could agrue about that, he morphed back into my 'Uncle Marty' and stood to join me. Max's mouth dropped open.  
"Does he need to go, too?" Asked Marty, pointing at my brother.  
I looked at Max. He shook his head, still gawking at Djinn. "Fine, he stays here." Said my false uncle, as we headed for the door.  
"But, Jennifer!"  
Cried Max, following after us.  
I whirled around.  
"Look, we'll just be gone for two minutes, okay? I need you to just calm down and explore the house, whatever! Just stay here!"  
I rushed out of the front door, my wriggling sister in my arms, and a demon by my side, closing it behind me. We jogged next door to a two story, yellow house.  
There was a pale green door that matched the green shutters on the window, and tiles on the roof. There was a chimney, with probably a roaring fire in the house somewhere, from the swirling clouds of smoke rising out of it. Everything was neat and in order and look overall, happy.  
Once we reached the porch, we searched for the doorbell.  
There wasn't one.  
"How, nice."  
I muttered, setting Alysson down, banging on the door. We waited there, as I silently watched my sister strain to hold in her bladder.  
"So, what happened with the bathroom?"  
Asked Djinn, looking at me.  
"Let's just say Creeper had a feast in there."  
Djinn chuckled, shaking his head to himself.  
"You know, he tried to eat me."  
I said, defensively.  
Djinn merely looked amused.  
"Oh really? Hmm, well you were quite damaged from Freddy's handshake, now were you?" I groaned just thinking about those claws of his.  
"He didn't have to squeeze so hard." I countered, angerily.  
"That in itself, cannot be helped. He's one of the more,"  
He hesitated, thinking how to describe the dream demon.  
"Darker killers, of the generation." Alysson suddenly looked up. "Jenny, what's a killer?"  
_Ah, shit.  
_"Uh,"  
I cleared my throat akwardly.  
Djinn tossed a look at me, slightly grinning.  
"Um,"  
Hell, what could I say?  
"A killer, is another word, for uh, for a tree."  
Djinn burst out laughing, slapping himself on his forehead. Alysson looked at him, confused.  
_A tree? Really? How pathetic._ I scolded myself.  
Alysson looked around just then, admiring all the trees in the neighborhood.  
"Wow, they're a lot of killers here."  
Djinn broke into a huge smile.  
"Yes, there are a lot of killers, now aren't there?"  
I groaned. At least Alysson didn't know about the truth.  
Just then, the door opened to reveal Riley, in a white shirt with a blue and black checkered jacket, with another pair of NIKE shorts. Riley's face lit up, instantly smiling.  
"Oh hey, Jennifer. Hey, Marty."  
He looked down at my little sister.  
"You must be Jennifer's sister, hm?" She nodded, making a struggling expression.  
"Uh, Riley, sorry to bother you, but Alysson needs to use the bathroom," He was about to ask, probably, what happened to ours, when I added;  
"Our toliet broke down."  
He nodded, stepping aside.  
"Of course, come on in."  
We filed in, looking around the house.  
There was a staricase to our left, turning up against the wall to the second floor. The gray carpet beneath my feet, felt so soft and clean. The walls were white, with a green trim. Just as I had predicted, there was a fireplace in the wall, next to the stairs, with a roaring fire. Pictures littered the top shelf on the fireplace. A big, flat screen TV hung over the photos and blazing fire. There was a large green couch to our right, facing the fireplace. There were two bookcases on each side of the couch, against the wall.  
Damn, did this place look nice.  
Riley took my sister aside, up the carpetted steps.  
"I'll go show her the bathroom." He said, taking her up around the corner, vanishing behind it. Me and Djinn looked at each other.  
"So, I guess we wait."  
I said, akwardly sitting on the long couch. Djinn crossed his arms, leaning on the wall next to the front door. "Big place." He observed, looking around somemore.  
I nodded, looking into the open doorway of the kitchen. The kitchen was yellow with a brown colortheme. There was a little round table, just like to one in my house, sitting ahead of the glass backdoor. Something out there caught my eye, as I squinted to see it better, through the glass. My eyebrows shot up.  
_A pool. There have a fucking pool. No way. LUCKY BASTARD!  
_Riley came down from the stairs just then.  
"She'll be out in a few minutes."  
He smiled, gesturing back behind him.  
"So, what have you guys, been up to?" He was starting conversation, trying to make the visit better.  
_Goodluck with that._  
"Nothing much, really. We've just been wondering around, bored as usual. You?" I said, trying to keep my voice casual. He shrugged.  
"Same, I guess. Nobody really comes over anymore."  
He shoved his hands into his short's pockets, seeming disappointed at that.  
"Nice place, you got here." Grinned Marty/Djinn.  
"Thanks, my dad does the decorating. He's a big fan of creatvity." There was a long pause. We all knew this was strangely akward, us just barging in on him like this.  
"So, where's your parents?"  
Asked Djinn.  
"Dad is in the tool shed out in the backyard. Mom is at work."  
_At least you have your parents. Mine are gone, having run off with each other.  
_I was a bit jealous of him, for having his parents around. I missed mom and dad. A lot. However, I doubt that they could make this situation, any better.  
"Nice pool out there."  
I said, pointing at the backdoor.  
He looked back at it.  
"Oh yeah. It's nice to get in when it's hot outside."  
I nodded, trying to remember the last time I swam in a pool. God, it's been a while.  
"You've ever been swimming?"  
He asked, causing me to wreck my train of thought.  
"Uh, yeah, it's just been a really long time." He nodded, then seemed to perk up.  
He had perked up the same way, everytime he had pointed something out, killer related.  
_Oh fuck, what are you going to say, now?  
_I feared the worse, opening my brain to get ready, to lie to him, again.  
"You know, I'd like to invite you over for a swim."  
_Okay, didn't expect that, but the answer is already, no.  
_I sighed through my nose, disappointed. I would of loved to jump in that pool.  
"I don-Sure, she'd love to accept."  
I stared at Djinn, with a quizzical expression.  
I flinched at his voice invaded my thoughts.  
_**Accept the offer. Go have some fun. If we're going to be staying here for a while, you might as well.  
**_He grinned at me, while I supressed a shudder.  
_But what about the others? They'd rather kill me than let me go swimming.  
_He raised an eyebrow, talking back with his thoughts.  
_**I'll talk with them. I'm sure we can reach an agreement.**_  
I glanced at Riley, whom looked puzzled, as if trying to read our expressions. "Uh, sure, I'd love to. Can I bring Max and Alysson? It's been a while since they've been swimming."  
He nodded, smiling openly.  
"Of course! The more the merrier."  
Alysson ran down the steps, jumping into my arms with the welcoming hug of hers.  
"Okay, I'm finished!"  
She sang, hugging me tightly.  
_Good. We can go.  
_I thought, in total relief.  
"When should we come over?" I asked, letting go of my sister's embrace.  
"Tomorrow, would be great."  
I nodded, plastering a small smile, purely fake of course, onto my face. "Okay. Well, thanks, Riley. We'll see you tomorrow, then."  
We started for the door.  
"Anytime, Jennifer. It was great to meet you, Alysson! Bye, Marty!"  
He called, as we shut the door behind us.  
"Good God, that's over."  
I breathed, walking away.  
"Djinn, why did you encourage me to go? I thought you didn't trust me."  
I questioned, looking up at him beside me.  
"I don't. However, he seems like a logic before belief, kind of person. He takes more after his dad, the rational side of the family. So, if you even slipped a word of it out, that you've been living with us. He'd only laugh at you and call you crazy."  
I let his words sink in, slowly realizing his was right. I didn't even try to ask how he knew so much about Riley, that was probably his power or something.  
I sighed, as we slowly continued our walk.


	44. Do We Scare You?

Max went into the kitchen, sighing.  
He had forgotten the killers were in there, so when he looked up to see them staring at him, he jumped.  
"Oh, uh,"  
His eyes locked onto PennyWise's, his feet freezing in place.  
"I didn't mean to bother you,"  
He was about to turn away, out of the kitchen, when Candyman pushed out a chair for him.  
"It's quite alright, you aren't bothering us. Here, have a seat." The last thing that Max wanted, was to sit with them, but he couldn't ingore the friendly tone in Candyman's voice.  
So, he sat.  
"So, how are you, Max? How was your stay over at, Stephan's house?" He questioned, setting his hands on the table. Max paled a little, when he saw that one of his hands were a hook. Candyman caught his gaze, and sighed a little.  
"Yes, it is a hook. Please, do not ask me why or how I got this."  
He seemed to say that with a tone, as if he's said that a million times before.  
"Sorry,"  
Said Max, looking down at the table.  
"No, no, it's fine. So, how was your stay?"  
He questioned again.  
"It was good, I guess."  
Hannibal clasped his hands together, leaning in ernestly.  
"You didn't have fun?"  
Max shook his head.  
"Yeah, I did, it's just, I don't know. It was fine."  
Something seemed to be troubling the boy.  
"Is there anything, wrong, Max?" Asked Hannibal, politely.  
"I didn't expect to see any of you, when I came home."  
He whispered.  
Hannibal nodded, knowingly.  
"Of course. Of course. It would be common not to, afterall you weren't exactly, prepared now were you?" Max shook his head.  
"Probaby should of made a phone call,"  
Laughed Ghostface.  
PennyWise rolled his eyes, exposing a sharp tooth.  
"Yeah, like that would of been helpful," He snorted.  
Max flinched at the sound, his jaw set in a hard position. Jason wrote on his chalkboard, holding it up at Max.  
"**Do we scare you?**"  
Max paused for a moment, looking at PennyWise, again. PennyWise raised an eyebrow, causing Max to look down.  
"Um, not all of you."  
He whispered.  
PennyWise suddenly chuckled, making Max tense.  
"What? I scare you, kid?"  
He asked, smiling sharply.  
Max didn't meet his look, not answering.  
"Of course he's scared of you, dumbfuck."  
Snapped a sudden voice.


	45. Make Sure You Wear Something Cute

Everyone looked at the kitchen door, to see a bloody Freddy with a bloody Creeper at his side.  
Max's mouth hung open, eyes wide at all the blood.  
Freddy grinned, waving a talon at him.  
"Hey, Maxy. Don't mind us, we just play rough, is all."  
Hannibal sighed, looking at the boy.  
"You'll get used to it, Max."  
Max gulped as he eyed the damage. There was a hole in Freddy's sweater at his side. Another hole, looking like three claw marks, were at his right leg. His fedora had a rip on the brim. Creeper had a gigantic hole in his left wing, his trench coat ripped and torn along with the big hat on his head. Creeper was covered in much more blood than Freddy, though. They stood there, breathing hard.  
"And might I ask, whom won this battle?"  
Asked Pinhead, smiling.  
"Freddy did."  
Snarled Creeper, going to sit at the table.  
"Please, hold the applause."  
Grinned Freddy, holding his hands up in a boastful way.  
"You only won, because you dragged me into the Dream World."  
Creeper growled, glaring at him.  
"Oh, please. You're just a sore loser."  
He snickered, leaning against the wall next to the kitchen door.  
"And you're a cheat."  
He shot, glaring daggers at the dream demon. Freddy rolled his eyes.  
"So, where's your adorable sisters, Maxy?"  
Smirked Freddy, crossing his arms.  
"They're next door."  
He replied, not looking at him. Freddy scared him also.  
Him and PennyWise.  
"Hey Fred, didn't you promise Jennifer, that you weren't going to bother her brother or sister?"  
Asked Chucky, grinning widely. Freddy shot him a look.  
"I'm not _bothering_ him. I'm asking him a question."  
He snapped.  
"She didn't say I couldn't _talk_ to them, now _did_ she?"  
Ghostface snickered.  
"Well, smartass, he's look pretty bothered to me."  
He pointed his knife at Max's expression. Freddy also looked. Max looked somewhat disturbed, and creeped out.  
Before he could react to that, the front door opened, along with the kitchen door. Marty morphed back into Djinn. Alysson skipped into the room, sitting in the chair next to Max's. Jennifer ran a hand through her hair, leaning against the counter.  
"Oh, you two are back already?"  
Asked Jennifer, examining the damage to Freddy and Creeper.  
"Where have you been?"  
Asked Freddy, raising an imaginary eyebrow. "Alysson had to use the restroom, since the one upstairs is a diaster. So, we went to Riley's house. Djinn came with us, to make sure I didn't try to do anything rational. Which of course, I woudln't, because I actually have a brain to think with."  
Djinn rolled his eyes, grinning. "Riley, has invited Jennifer, Alysson, and Max to go swimming with him tomorrow." Every killer in the room, looked in the human's direction, seeming mildly surprised.  
"Sounds like a date, to me."  
Grinned Chucky.  
Alysson smiled at him, realizing he was in the room.  
"Hi, Chucky!"  
Chucky waved back, smiling big.  
"Hey, Alysson."  
Jennifer crossed her arms.  
"It is NOT a date."  
She agrued.  
"First of all, whom was the invite to?" Asked Freddy, grinning. "Me, bu-" Freddy interupted her, putting up a talon. "And this is between Riley, a boy, and you, a girl. Otherwise, a one on one, set up, em?"  
He was trying to make a humored point, which wasn't humoring Jennifer at all.  
"Well, yeah, bu-Will you two be alone?"  
Everyone looked at her.  
"Well, yes, but Aly-Did _he_ set a day up for when it happens?"  
Jennifer nodded, looked frustrated.  
"I rest my case. That sounds an awful lot, like a date."  
He chuckled.  
Jennifer clicked her tongue, annoyed.  
"I asked if Alysson and Max could come, and he said, of course. So, it won't be a one on one, set up. Therefor, I will not be alone. So, yeah, NOT a date." She hissed.  
Freddy only chuckled some more. "Whatever you say, Jenny."  
She cringed at the name.  
"So what, we get to go swimming?" Asked Max, a hopeful ring in his voice.  
"Um, if it's alright with them,"  
Said Jennifer, gesturing with her eyes at the killers in the room.  
"Honestly, I don't see any problem with it." Smiled Hannibal. "Me, neither. We have been bothering you a lot, lately. It only seems fair."  
Agreed Candyman. Jason and Michael nodded. Leatherface did as well. Pinhead waved his hand, carelessly. "You guys, actually don't mind, if we go?" Jennifer asked, with disbelief in her voice.  
"Be fine with me, lassie." Smiled Lepercaun.  
PennyWise shrugged.  
"I could care less, actaully."  
Said Ghostface. Freddy didn't say anything, still grinning to himself. Creeper simply seemed to ingore the question.  
Chucky smiled, wickedly. "So, what're you going to wear?"  
Jennifer shrugged, rubbing her shoulder.  
"Uh, I don't know, actually. It's been a long time since I've been swimming. I doubt my swimsuits fit, anymore." Alysson jumped out of her chair, tugging at her sister's hand.  
"Oh! Oh! Let's go pick something out!"  
She squealed. She was always the girly one. Max sighed, going out of the kitchen.  
"I'll find some swim trunks." He murmured, disappearing from sight.  
Jennifer smiled, taking her sister's hand.  
"Okay, okay, I'm going, Al. Relax."  
They went out of the kitchen, walking up the steps.  
Freddy poked his head through the door.  
"MAKE SURE YOU FIND SOMETHING CUTE TO WEAR!" He shouted.  
"SHUT UP!" She called back.  
Freddy laughed, crossly, poking himself back into the kitchen.  
"Nice, one, Fred," Grinned Chucky. "Hey, only the best for the little knight in shining trunks." He grinned back, causing the killers to laugh.


	46. Girl Talk

**Hey guys! I'm loving the reviews and I'm slightly confused at one. Maybe it would be better if one of the guests that had commented explained what they meant by, 'meh'. I'm not able to decide if thats a good thing or a bad thing. So, guest, if there's anything you'd like me to do with the story that would make you enjoy it, please don't hesitate to ask. :)**

**To: Ieatzbrainz3: I'm glad that you love my story! :) Hehe, I also have another fangirl of Chucky on here. Yes, yess! I assure you in the future Chucky goes on a rampage. :D Maybe when the parents come back, Chucky can jump on Jennifer's dad's face and start attacking him. Haha! Chucky Power. Thank you for your review and enjoy the story! :D**

I sighed, throwing myself onto my bed.  
"What's wrong, Jenny?"  
I looked at my sister, whom had her pink one piece, bathing suit slung over her arm, like how a butler swung a towel over his.  
"Nothing, it's just, I don't want to wear the swimsuits I have around everyone."  
I groaned, hating how the were all either two pieces or three pieces. I tried to picture me walking around the house with one of the bathing suits of mine, with the perverts that lived in it.  
I shuddered hard.  
No way did I want that to happen.  
"Why not?"  
Alysson didn't know anything about the rules of attraction yet, which was another thing I was thankful for. All she knew about marriage was that Mom and Dad were just Mom and Dad. Nothing more.  
"Well, I don't like how much it shows my arms and legs,"  
I lied, but was half telling the truth. She threw her bathing suit onto my bed, picked up the heap of swim suits out of my closet, and set them beside me.  
"I'll help you pick." She said, smiling, glad to help her big sister anytime.  
I sighed, but put a smile on my face.  
"Alright, fine. I doubt that will change my mind, but okay."  
I spread them out, one by one.  
There were seven swimsuits. Five two pieces and two three pieces. I started with the two pieces, first.  
The first one, was black with a fancy gold trim around the edges with ruffled sleeves. The second, was light purple with a complicated artwork of straps in the back of the top. The third, was white with one long sleeve connected to the top, where the neckline was like a shirt with a collar. The fourth, was a bright yellow with black polka dots on the bottom and the top parts. The final two piece, was light blue with butterflies on the top and bottoms.  
The first three piece, was a gold color, with a big childlike ribbon on the back of the top. The bottom of the swimsuit also had a ribbon, a little smaller this time. The third part of the suit, was a slightly long, golden skirt that dropped down to half of my upper knee. The last one, was a shimmering, dark, blue. The skirt stopped just under the hip, reaching partly into the thigh. On the back of the top, were two long curled bows.  
Alysson looked at each one, seeming thoughtful.  
"Is it okay, if I say the ones you should wear?"  
She asked, glancing at me hopefully. She always loved to pick out outfits for people. She practically got lost in mom's clothes, trying to pick out a shirt for her songwriter buddies.  
"Sure, I'm totally stumped, so go ahead."  
I let her, infront, stepping to the side. She suddenly seemed like a small, Nancy Drew, at that moment, to investigate a fashion crime.  
I let out a small laugh, as she began to pick. She tossed aside the light purple, the white, the gold, and the yellow polka dot swimsuit. All that was left, was the black, and the two blues.  
"One of these three."  
She said, sounding like she was suddenly fifteen. I smiled, as I looked at them. The black one was too big, I knew. I remembered trying it on last summer, and it was two sizes ahead of me. It was either the one with the butterflies or the shimmering one. The butterflies seemed a little too girly for me. The shimmering one had a really short skirt.  
_So? It's your day to have fun! Screw those demons! Let them make snarky comments. I'm going fucking swimming!  
_I broke into a big laugh, tossing my hair along with my laughter.  
Alysson looked at me funny.  
"Why are you, laughing?  
She asked, sounding hurt.  
"They're stupid, aren't they?"  
She sighed, about to throw them aside, when I pulled her into a tight hug.  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm was _not_ laughing at that. They are _not_ stupid choices. I'm actually going to wear this one,"  
I pointed at the shimmering blue. She smiled shyly, digging her toe into the floor.  
"Oh,"  
I gave her a serious look, frowning.  
"Why did you think I was laughing at that?" I asked.  
She shrugged.  
"What else would you be laughing at?" She asked, curious. "The look on your face when I," I hesitated, dramatically, breaking into a bigger smile.  
"TICKLE YOU!" I shouted, picking her up and plopping her on my bed, tickling under her chin and armpits.  
She squealed with laughter, giggling up a storm, as she struggled with a smile under my tickling hands.  
"Ahhh! Jennifer, that tickles!"  
She laughed, tossing her head back and forth, squirming adorably.  
"Good, that's the whole point."  
I laughed, as I leaned forward, kissing her forehead. I stopped tickling her, letting her get her breath back.  
Just then, the door opened, revealing Max wearing his tropical blue, swim trunks, with a black tribal design of a turle on his left thigh.  
"This is what, I'm wearing." He murmured, rubbing his arm.  
"Well, our little runway model, we aren't going swimming, today."  
I teased, crossing my arms.  
"I know, I just thought you'd like to know, is all." He replied, shrugging.  
"This is my swimsuit!"  
Declared Alysson, holding up her pink, one piece in her hand above her head.  
"This is mine." I said, holding up the shimmering blue, three piece.  
"Are you sure, you wanna wear that, around _them_?"  
He asked, uneasily, glancing at the material.  
_Oh, so it is sexy.  
_"Why wouldn't she? The blue is very pretty!" Agrued Alysson.  
See how clueless she was?  
"Yeah, I'm okay, with it."  
I said, rolling my eyes, playfully.  
He still didn't look convinced, making a worried parent face.  
"Well, okay, but I'm just trying to look out for you."  
I nodded.  
"I know Max, and nobody does that better than you." He put on a weak smile. "Yeah, well, I'm going to change out of this now." He closed the door behind him, his footsteps being heard down the hall. I looked at Alysson, clapping my hands once, and grabbing my chosen swimsuit.  
"Okay, let's go try these on and see if they fit, right!" She jumped off the bed with her swimsuit, yanking the door open, going towards the bathroom.  
_ALYSSON, NO! _


	47. Alysson, Wait!

I jumped up, in total horror.  
"ALYSSON!"  
I yelled, charging after her.  
_NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NOO!  
_I ran after her, and stopped in place.  
So had Alysson, staring at Hannibal, Candyman, Leatherface, Jason and Michael coming out from the bathroom. All of them were carrying black garbage bags with buckets of blood. Hannibal had his sleeves rolled up, looking surprised to see us.  
"Oh, Jennifer, Alysson! We were just cleaning up Creeper's mess for you. It's the least we could do. Sorry, if you have to use it. Everything's clean now, so you can go in there."  
Alysson stared at the bucket of red liquid.  
"What's in the bucket, Jenny?"  
She always expected me to know everything, being the older and wise sister.  
"Um, that's paint."  
I lied.  
"Oh. Did they paint the bathroom?"  
She asked excitedly, looking over her shoulder at me.  
The killers stared at us in our conversation.  
"Well, you see, Al. They _were_ going to paint the bathroom, but we changed our minds. Isn't that right, guys?"  
I asked, desperately blinking an S.O.S signal in their direction. They all nodded, some agreeing.  
"What's in those bags? They don't smell very good."  
I stepped up to her, motioning for them to start walking away, behind her head.  
They did, not turning back.  
"Thank you!" I called, before pushing her in the bathroom.  
Wow, they did a good job, cleaning up. The walls were sparkling white as well the floor and ceiling. No balls of hair, no ripped out teeth, no signs of organs or bloodshed. The shower curtain was gone, though. Besides that, it looked completely at peace.  
_Thank you, lord.  
_"Those were the tools they were going to use to paint."  
I lied, again.  
She nodded, believing me.  
I felt bad for lying to her, but it was better she didn't know.  
"Okay, let's try these on."  
I said, changing the subject and closing the bathroom door behind us.


	48. Ah, So Many Decisions

"Oh, so all of you are the, Cleaning Crew, now em?"  
Taughted Freddy, watching as his companions swing the garbage bags next to the trashcan, which was overflowing.  
"No, it's just, I wouldn't want Alysson and Max to see what Creeper did to their playmate's mother." Defended Hannibal, dusting himself off.  
"I don't even think Alysson knows what blood is."  
Agreed Candyman, thoughtfully.  
"She will soon enough, being around us."  
Ghostface snorted.  
Freddy examined his talons, thinking about it.  
"How innocent."  
He chuckled, darkly.  
"Besides, I thought, Jennifer was supposed to clean the house." Reminded Freddy, raising a non-existant eyebrow.  
"There's no way she would be able to clean up such a mess." Reasoned Hannibal, shaking his head to himself as he unrolled his sleeves.  
"She would of been scarred for life."  
Grinned Chucky.  
"I wonder if Jennifer's taking your advice."  
Sneered PennyWise to Freddy. Freddy flexed a talon.  
"Hmm, let's go see, shall we?" He stood, waiting to see if anyone would follow him. Ghostface and Chucky stood also.  
The trio made their way out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and to Jennifer's closed door. They stopped at the door, as Freddy slowly started to open it.  
"Oh, princess! You've got compa-"  
He stopped, looking inside the empty room.  
"Hmph. She's not here." He muttered, walking in anyway.  
They followed him inside, closing the door behind them. Freddy leaned against the wall, next to her closet.  
"Wonder where she went," Mused Chucky. Ghostface went over to the bed, looking at the pile of bathing suits.  
"Look at this, guys, Jennifer's having fashion problems." Freddy looked over Ghostface's shoulder and grinned widely. Chucky pulled himself onto the bed, looking down at the suits, also grinning.  
"Ah, so many decisions." He said, in a high pitched voice, flipping his imaginary locks over his shoulders. His two friends started laughing.  
Chucky looked at each of them, curiously.  
"I wonder which one she'll wear."  
They seemed to think about this, getting stuck for a second inside of their minds.  
"No telling, but I'll tell you what I'd like to see her in," Stated Ghostface, picking out a swimsuit. He leaned down a bit, grabbing up a bright yellow, two piece, with black polka dots. He held it up against himself, as if wearing it like a model.  
"What do you think, boys?"  
He said in a girl voice, kicking up a leg back in a girly pose. His companions started to crack up laughing. "Do you like to make an idiot out of yourself?"  
Asked Chucky, tossing up an eyebrow.  
"Only on the weekdays."  
Ghostface joked. Freddy looked at the swimsuit, shaking his head.  
"Is it just me or is your fashion sense just plain shitty?"  
Sneered Freddy, pointing a talon at the swimsuit in Ghostface's hand.  
"Are you kidding? She'd look great in this!"  
He agrued, pointing his knife at the frabric. Chucky snorted.  
"One word. Tacky."  
Freddy and Chucky let out a loud laugh.  
Ghostface still held the suit in an annoyed stance.  
"Oh yeah? You think you could do better?"  
He scowled behind his mask. Chucky smiled widely, puffing his chest out.  
"Oh I'm _sorry_, is it that obvious?"  
His voice dripped with amused sarcasm. Freddy snickered behind his glove. Chucky snatched up the light blue, two piece with the butterflies all over it.  
This time, Ghostface was laughing, along with Freddy.  
"What!"  
Snapped Chucky, glaring at them.  
"Why, Chuck, I didn't know you liked butterflies."  
Said Freddy, acting as if he were shocked, smiling big.  
Ghostface threw his head back, laughing. Chucky's face turned a shade of angry red.  
"That is a bit childish, don't you think?"  
Teased Ghostface, pointing out each different type of butterfly.  
"I'm a child's toy, what the fuck do you expect?"  
He growled, tossing it down, and grabbing up the golden three piece.  
"A little better."  
Ghotface mocked.  
"You want her to look like a slut?"  
Smiled Freddy, tilting his head at the killer doll.  
"WHAT! It's not slutty!"  
Chucky observed it, then looked at the skirt.  
"Well, maybe a little," He admitted, his voice trailing off.  
"A little?" Scoffed Freddy. "SHUT UP!" He yelled, tossing it down.  
"Well, what would _you_ like her to wear?"  
Asked Ghostface, setting down the swimsuit, in question.  
Before Freddy could answer, the door to Jennifer's bedroom opened, revealing Jennifer and Alysson with another bathing suit in their arms. An akward silence filled the room.


	49. Remember, 8:00!

They both stopped, shocked to see the trio of killers in the room.  
"That one."  
Said Freddy, pointing a talon at the shimmering blue, three piece in her arms.  
"Um,"  
Jennifer slowly set the bathing suit down on her bed, frowning in confusion.  
"Alysson, go to your room,"  
She said, slowly.  
"Okay, Jenny!"  
Alysson obeyed her, closing the door behind her as she vanished into the hallway.  
"Why the fuck are you in my room?"  
She crossed her arms, cocking her head to the side.  
"We wanted to see what you were going to wear on your date."  
Freddy smirked.  
"It isn't a date, Freddy." She looked at the clothing on her bed then at them.  
"Were you going through my swimsuits?"  
She sounded disgusted and angry.  
"Just be glad we didn't go through your underwear." Jeered Ghostface. All three of them started laughing their heads off. Jennifer flushed a bright pink.  
"Aw, embarassed?"  
Teased Freddy, placing his hands over his heart.  
"No," She growled, shooting him a look. "I just don't like perverts going through my clothes." She rushed over, grabbing up the swimsuits from her bed. "Oh come on, we're not that bad." Laughed Chucky, watching as she opened the closet door and threw the suits back in.  
She closed the closet door, turning back, and stopped as she watched Freddy pick up the blue bathing suit from the bed in his hands, expecting it.  
"You should wear this one."  
He said, grinning over his shoulder to look back at her. She rushed over, grabbing it from his grip. "If you really need to know, I am. Now, please, just give me my peace for three minutes! Okay?"  
She looked at them, balling it up in her hands and walked over to her mother's rocking chair. She sat it down in the seat, and turned back to face them.  
"Don't you guys have something better to do, then be standing there, grinning like idiots?"  
Freddy threw back his head and cackled.  
"Lighten up, princess. You're acting like a tightass, again."  
She sighed, slapping her forehead with a hand.  
"I'm. Not. A. Tightass."  
She gritted her teeth, probably on the verge of exploding.  
"If you'd loosen up, we wouldn't call you one." Countered Ghostface, sounding like he was grinning behind his mask. She sighed deeply, as she past by them, opening the door.  
She gestured a hand at the hallway.  
"Well, you know where the exit is," She stated, and went to sit on her bed.  
Ghostface laughed, walking out.  
"I like a girl that takes charge."  
She pointedly ingored the comment. Chucky jumped off the bed.  
"See ya around, Jen."  
With that, he walked out.  
Freddy strolled over to the door, stopping in the doorway, looking down at her.  
"Remember, 8:00." He smirked. She sighed. "How could I possibly forget?" She groaned, sitting up against the headboard.  
"Good to hear it, it's a date."  
He cackled, walking out.  
"Would you stop saying that?"  
She called, closing the door after him. She shuddered at the thought of sleeping, even though her tired eyes loved the idea, her mind didn't.  
"They really need a hobby."  
She groaned, reaching over to her nightstand, opening the drawer. She pulled out her Ipod, shoving the drawer shut again. She jammed the earphones into her ears, as she turned it on, shuffling through her songs. She clicked on, **Ignorance** by **Paramore**. Sighing again, letting herself relax, she looked at the digital clock beside her.  
"One more hour til' I meet my doom."  
**6:59**.  
She silently began to brainstorm about what Freddy would do with her in the boiler room.  
"Well, let's see what am I scared of? Heights, Freddy, Creeper, Needles, Snakes, Being tied up, Being alone, and Tight spaces. How lovely, how _perfectly_ lovely."  
She hummed along with the song, thinking about each fear in detail.  
_God, I just want to get this over with._


	50. I'm Not A Piglet

**Hey everyone! Yes, I'm still alive, haha. Our beloved killers decided to take pity on me. :)**

**ToNinjaKitty101: I'm glad you like the story! I'll try my best!**

**ToMisuto58: Hehe, I'm very honored that you like it, and I have to admit, it's addicting to write. :)**

**ToTheNextDoor: Haha, not quite my dear reader, then again, hmm, that might be a good scene to type up. I'll keep that in mind, haha! Awes, thank you! Am I supposed to have more? Hm..**

**ToForeverNocturnal: Yes, I have. Haha. Yeah, I type 98 words per minute and I know my keyboard so well that I can type with my eyes closed, so a lot of typos sneak into the story here and there. :P I'm glad you read this one, too. I'm always happy to welcome a reader into the arms of my fanfictions. Yeah, I can't stand repetitive traits. *shudder* I try to put myself in her place, thinking about detailed actions and complex dialogue thoughts. Yes, I love to have the killers truly be themselves, it's cozy and natural. Yes, I decided that making Creeper talk, would be more edge and suspense to the fic. Yes, indeed. I have trouble enough with Leatherface and Michael. Jason isn't much of a problem. :) That's great! I love Paramore, also! I only have one CD, though, soon to be all! Thank you! I also love your username. Reminds me of the wise owls of the night. :D**

Alysson ran into the kitchen with a handful of crayons and a sheet of paper in her hands. The killers watched as she put her items on the table, sat in the chair, picked up a black crayon, and started drawing.  
"Hello Alysson,"  
Greeted Hannibal.  
She looked up, waving a small hand.  
"Hi."  
She looked back down, drawing again.  
"So what'cha doin'?" Asked Chucky, peering at the paper.  
"I'm drawing a picture." She giggled, smiling at him.  
"What's the picture of?"  
He asked, making friendly conversation. "It's of my family."  
Right now, she was making a line for the ground. She picked up a green crayon, coloring in the grass.  
"That's nice." Smiled Hannibal, he seemed to approve of her behavior, nodding. "My family and my friends." She said, looking at all of them.  
"Who's your friends?" Asked Chucky.  
"You."  
She looked at each and everyone of them.  
"**We're your friends?**"  
Wrote Jason, blinking his left eye, as if in surprise.  
"Yeah," She giggled, making a few flowers in the grass here and there with a pink crayon.  
"So, we don't scare you?"  
Asked PennyWise, smiling. She shrugged.  
"Maybe a little. But my momma says, don't judge a book by it's cover."  
Hannibal smiled.  
"You're momma must be a smart lady."  
Alysson nodded, looking around for a crayon, and picked up a brown one.  
"Why can't Jason, talk?"  
She asked, looking with a pout on her face.  
"Because, piglet, he's a retard." Freddy threw back his head and laughed. Jason glared at him, looking majorly annoyed.  
"I'm not a piglet, I'm a little girl."  
Said Alysson, looking confused. Freddy grinned.  
"Piglets _are_ little girls, bad little girls. You aren't a bad little girl, now are you?"  
Alysson shook her head quickly, her hair waving with her.  
"No, momma says to always be nice and polite." Freddy's grin grew.  
"Frederick, please, let the child color in peace." Scolded Candyman, sighing.  
Freddy rolled his eyes.  
"Look, Captain Hook, Wendy isn't in trouble, so save the Hook for later." The killers laughed, except for Alysson and Candyman.  
"_Frederick_,"  
He warned, glaring at him.  
"Aw, what are ya going to do? Make me walk the plank?"  
Candyman went to stand up in a threatening manner, but Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back down.  
"Let's let us not act in this way, we have a child in the room."  
He reminded, glancing at Alysson.  
Alysson stared at them.  
"Are you going to fight? Fighting is bad."  
Freddy and Candyman looked at each other. "No, they're not going to fight." Said Hannibal, giving the both of them a warning look.  
"Oh okay,"  
Smiled Alysson, drawing a house with the brown crayon. She added the door with the two square windows. She picked up a blue crayon, coloring the sky. Everyone listened as she started humming the tune to, The Itsy Bitsy Spider.  
Max came into the kitchen, stopped to look at PennyWise, and went to stand by his little sister.  
"Hey, Alysson. Drawing, again?"  
She nodded, still humming. Max sighed, going over to the cabinets. He pulled the knob and went to reach for a plate. However, he couldn't. He tried again, on his tip toes, straining to reach it. It was two shelfs too high for him to reach. He threw his head back, groaning.  
Jason stood from his chair, going over next to Max.  
He took the plate from the shelf and handed it to Max.  
"Oh, hey, thanks, Jason!"  
Said Max, slightly grinning. Jason nodded, walking back to his seat. Jennifer came in, looking in a bad mood, and stared at Max with a plate in his hands.  
"Oh, you guys must be hungry."  
She looked at the clock, raising an eyebrow.  
"The pizza should be here any minute." Alysson and Max both looked up.  
"Pizza?"  
They both asked at the same time. Jennifer smiled, nodding. "Yeah, we ordered a pizza before you two came home, early." She walked over, taking the plate from him, and put it back in its place.  
"What kind is it?" Asked Max, hungerily. They loved pizza.  
"Cheese, olives, hamburger, and pepperoni."  
Max and Alysson made a disgusted face of confusion.  
Jennifer laughed.  
"It's divided, so they'll have equal parts."  
That seemed to calm them down. Alysson turned back to her drawing, finishing the sky and picked up the black crayon again.  
"So, what're you up, Al?"  
Asked Jennifer, slinging her arms around her little sister's shoulders, looking down at what she was doing. "I'm drawing a picture of my family and friends." Jennifer opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Alysson drew a short figure with crazed, red hair, poking out in every direction.  
"Is that, Chucky?"  
She smiled, pointing at the figure. Alysson nodded, giggling.  
Chucky grinned.  
"She's putting us in the picture, too." He said, glancing at Jennifer, as an explanation. "Well, that's nice of you, Al." She brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.  
*_DING DONG!*  
_Jennifer, after pulling out five dollars from her back pocket, (which she made sure to keep for when the pizza got there) went to the front door. She opened it, pretending to look happy and at ease. A guy, dressed in a red uniform with a red headband, stood holding a pizzabox. He had hazel eyes with ruffled brown hair.  
"You, 36 7th Avenue?"  
He asked.  
She nodded.  
"Yeah, that's me."  
He nodded, handing the box over.  
"Five dollars."  
She held the box in one hand, and with the other, took the money out. "Here," He took it, unzipping the coinpouch from around his waist, and put the money in there, zipping it back up.  
"Enjoy, Little Ceasars Pizza." With that he turned to leave, and Jennifer closed the door.  
"TIME TO EAT!"  
She called, shuffling into the kitchen.


	51. Birthday Problems

Jason, Michael, Djinn, PennyWise, Jennifer, Alysson, and Max sat down at the table, eating the large pizza.  
"Man, I can't remember the last time we ordered pizza."  
Smiled Max, taking a big bite. Jennifer, Alysson, and Max, were eating the cheese part. Djinn had olives. PennyWise had pepperoni. Jason and Michael had hamburger.  
"Me neither."  
Admitted Jennifer. The pizzabox sat in the middle of the table, lid flipped over. The whole kitchen smelled like pasta.  
"Didn't dad used to fix us pizza?"  
Asked Max, frowning to remember. Alysson nodded.  
"Always on our birthday!"  
She smiled, gobbling her piece down, hungerily. The other killers were in the living room, watching TV and talking. They didn't feel the need to eat.  
"When's your birthday?"  
Asked PennyWise, smiling down at the little girl.  
"December 11th!"  
PennyWise then looked at Jennifer.  
"Yours?"  
She bit into her pizza, chewing it thoughtfully.  
"January 13th."  
Jason sat up in his chair, looking at Jennifer. Djinn looked up, smiling big.  
"That's Jason's birthday."  
Jennifer's mouth dropped open, smiling. "Wow! Really?" Jason's left eye blinked. Djinn nodded, biting into his olives.  
"Friday the 13th, is Jason's birthday."  
Said PennyWise.  
"In which month?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "As long as it's a Friday, and the number is 1.3, then it's there." He explained. Jason nodded, writing on his chalkboard.  
"**Wow, we have the same birthday!**"  
He looked like he was smiling behind his mask. Jennifer nodded, grinning. "That is cool." She admitted. Michael nodded, patting Jason's shoulder.  
"**When is Max's birthday?**"  
Wrote Michael to Jennifer.  
"His is February, 24th."  
Jason's left eye started to twitch. Jennifer frowned, looking puzzled. "Oh, tough luck." Grinned Djinn. PennyWise took a bite of pepperoni, letting out a loud snort. Max jumped at the sound, also, looking confused. "Why, tough luck?" Asked Alysson, finishing her pizza. Jennifer slowly nodded, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion. "Yeah, why is that, tough luck?" Michael shook his head to himself, writing on the board again.  
"**It is Freddy's birthday**."  
Jennifer stopped eating, staring at the message. Max also stopped eating, choking on a piece of pizza. Jennifer slapped him on the back, and Max coughed it up into his hand, looking utterly sick. He let out a low groan.  
"I feel bad for you."  
Teased Jennifer, a bit uneasy, but still humorous.  
"Very tough luck."  
Agreed Alysson, nodding her head, as she went to get a paper towel to dry her face and hands off with. Max re-ate the pizza in his hand, and wiped his hand on his jeans in disgust.  
"How come I have to get _his_ birthday?"  
He wailed, tossing his head back. PennyWise grinned.  
"Because, you're special."  
Jennifer laughed at that, slinging an arm around her brother's shoulder.  
"It's okay, Max. We all got our bad days."  
She teased, ruffling his hair. He muttered under his breath, eating the last of his pizza. Djinn tossed the pizzabox into the trash, over his shoulder, finishing his slice. Alysson went back to coloring and drawing her picture. After a few minutes, of eating in silence, Jason, Michael, PennyWise, and Jennifer, finally ate the rest of their pizza. That's when everyone decided to come back in.  
"Back so soon?"  
Asked Jennifer, turning her head to look at the other killers. "Nothing good to watch." Growled Creeper, looking to be in a bad mood.  
Everyone assigned themselves a spot, and found their way back into conversation.


	52. What A Big Happy Family

"When are you're parents coming home?"  
Asked Ghostface.  
Jennifer seemed to try and count the days on her fingers.  
"Uh, five more days. They should be here on, Monday."  
Max openly placed a smile on his face. "I miss them." He said, hugging his sister. She hugged him back. "Yeah, I miss them, too."  
Jason wrote on his chalkboard, holding it up in their direction.  
"**Are they nice?**"  
Alysson nodded, smiling big.  
"Oh yes! They tell us bedtime stories, make us homemade icecream, sing us songs, bake us cookies, and we have family night!"  
Hannibal nodded, smiling.  
"What do they do on, Family Night?"  
Max sat down next to Alysson. Jennifer leaned back on the counter.  
"Family Night is the best, though." Declared Max, looking for the first time ever, happy.  
"We play board games, tell jokes, play hide and seek, say quotes from movies, and we watch a movie marathon."  
Explained Jennifer, eyes distant at the memory.  
"That sounds nice." Stated Candyman, placing a small smile on his face. Jennifer sighed, looking disappointed.  
"Yeah, it was." Michael took the board from Jason, writing on it.  
"**Maybe we should have family night**."  
Everyone stared at each other.  
"Really?"  
Squealed Alysson, bouncing in excitement in her chair. "What a big, happy, family, we are." Mocked Freddy, slightly grinning.  
"Now, now, Frederick. That might be a good idea." Said Hannibal. "You aren't serious, are you?" Scoffed Ghostface. "Who knows, might be fun." Laughed PennyWise. "Merely childgames." Sighed Pinhead, shaking his head in disbelief. "Lighten up, pincushion," Poked Freddy, flexing a claw in his direction. "Afterall, I do love a good game of hide and go seek." He chuckled, looking at Max and Alysson.  
Jennifer bit her lip, annoyed.  
"I'm in a somewhat agreement, with Pinhead." Commented Djinn. "Would they have it everynight or on a special occasion?" Asked Hannibal, looking at Jennifer. "They'd have it on, Friday." Chucky grinned, thrusting a fist in the air. "It's settled, this Friday, we're having, Family Night." Alysson cheered, clapping her hands. Max only smiled. "You guys are awesome!" He cried, running out of the room, his footsteps pounding up the stairs. Jennifer raked her fingers through her hair.  
"You're actually going to do this?"  
The killers either nodded in agreement, agreed outloud, and a few didn't say anything.  
"And here I was, thinking you were ruthless killers." She smiled.  
"We still are." Growled Freddy, glancing at her in anger. She cringed back from the look.  
"Well, as ruthless as you are, you certainly love kids."  
Lepercaun grinned. "Anything for the little lass, and for the little lad."  
Freddy chuckled.  
"You're right, I _do_ love kids."  
The sick smile only made Jennifer sigh, and walk out of the room.  
"Come on, Alysson, you gotta go to bed." Alysson sprung up from her chair, grabbing up her stuff. "Bye, everyone!"  
She exclaimed, waving a hand.  
"Bye Alysson."  
They all waved, as she ran out of the kitchen.


	53. Soul Searchy

"The mortal is right, they should of been dead by now,"  
Murmured Pinhead, rubbing his chin in thought.  
"Just wait it out a bit longer, make it more enjoyable later."  
Explained Djinn, crossing his arms.  
"There is a reason why we have not murdered them yet."  
Agrued Pinhead, staring at the kitchen door.  
"And that reason is?" Mused Ghostface, tapping his knife in impatience.  
"They pocess a certain quality, especially, Jennifer. That is why Creeper was unable to find what he desired from the girl's body."  
Creeper growled, just thinking about it.  
"So, what're you saying, exactly?"  
Inquired Freddy, studying a talon. "There is something, an ability, that the three of them have. Deep inside, their souls."  
Freddy laughed.  
"Oh, not this again. It's getting all, soul searchy, isn't it?"  
Pinhead glared at him in annoyance.  
"Okay, friend, what can this ability do?"  
Asked Candyman, calmly waiting the answer.  
"It is like, heightened enegryfield. Like, Lucid Dreamers, but different. A like, resistance to an opposing force." PennyWise straightened in his chair, thinking.  
"So, you're saying, that the reason Creeper couldn't decide, was that, the force in Jennifer, put him off course?"  
Pinhead nodded.  
"Yes, it confused his heightened sense, and drug it out, into another direction. He couldn't decide, because the force, was opposing his desire."  
There was a pause of silence.  
"It does make sense." Agreed Hannibal.  
"So, if we want to kill them, the force makes it the opposite?"  
Asked Ghostface. "Quite so."  
Freddy chuckled.  
"This will be more fun than I thought."


	54. Tell Me A Bedtime Story!

"Please, Jenny! Please, I can't go to sleep without a bedtime story!"  
Begged Alysson.  
I sighed, trying to tuck her in.  
"Come on, you can go to sleep. Just, not tonight, okay?"  
Alysson shook her head, no.  
"I'll be awake for a long time and then I'll just get up and go to your room and sleep in your bed."  
She complained, but it was true. Whenever mom had to skip telling her a story, Alysson would crawl into her bed at like, four o' clock in the morning. I sighed, deeply. No way did I want her crawling into my bed, when I had to deal with nightmares from, Freddy. I didn't want her to wake up to me screaming next to her. She'd probably start crying, she was big hearted like that.  
"Please, come on! I promise I'll go to sleep! I swear!"  
I sighed, as she pushed away her tucked in blanket, pleading with me.  
I rubbed my temples, but broke into a smile.  
"Alright, I surrender. What story should I tell you?" She smiled big, probably glad to have pushed past my parenting wall.  
"Well, made up ones are the best." She admitted, twirling a strand of my hair in her fingers. I smiled, as I lay down next to her on my side. I propped myself with an elbow, trying to think how should I start it.  
"Hmm, okay,"  
I snuggled up close to her, looking into her big, blue eyes.  
"Once a upon a time, there was a little girl, named Sam. Sam was smart and had a very beautiful voice. Whenever she would be alone, she'd sing and sing and sing all day long,"  
Alysson smiled, laying her head on the pillow, slowly getting lost into the story.  
"Sam lived with her mother, in the middle of the woods. She loved to go hiking in the woods, and would sing on her hike. There was just one rule, though,"  
I held up a finger, pretending to look serious.  
"Her mother told her, not to sing when passing the tree with no leaves,"  
I knew Alysson was going to ask why, the curiousity was written all over her face. Just as I had predicted, she asked;  
"Why?"  
I smiled.  
"Because there was an urbal legend, that if anyone sang, passing by the tree, then a the tree would turn into a monster."  
Alysson let out a small gasp.  
"So, one day, Sam was taking a hike into the woods. A butterfly passed her by, and she chased it, not knowing that she would soon get lost. The butterfly flew away, leaving Sam in an unfamilar clearing. She began to sing. Little did she know, that she was standing next to the tree with no leaves. Sam turned around, and gasped as she saw the tree. She stopped singing, as red eyes came from the tree trunk. A monster so ugly and so, scary, climbed out!"  
Alysson's eyes widened.  
"How happened next!"  
She cried, clutching her pillow.  
"Well,"  
I hesitated for dramatic effect, watching her grow more excited.  
"The monster went towards her, showing her hundreds of yellow, sharp teeth! Sam wondered what she could do, backing away from the monster. She then thought, hey maybe I can make the monster go to sleep! I'll sing it a lullably, so it will go to bed! So, with all the courage she could muster, she began to sing the monster to sleep. The monster's eyes began to droop, yawning. As Sam continued to sing and sing, the monster backed away, going back into the tree, closing his red eyes. Finally, the monster began to snore, and Sam ran back to her mom's cottage. Sam told her mother what happened, and her mother gave her a great, big hug! Sam never sang infront of the tree, ever again, and they all lived, happily ever after. The end."  
She smiled, hugging me.  
"I loved that story, Jenny!"  
I hugged her back, feeling extremely tired. I yawned, pulling her blanket over her.  
"I'm glad you loved it, Al. Now, get some sleep. Remember, we get to go swimming, tomorrow!" She giggled, as I tucked her in securely.  
"I know, Jenny. I can't wait for tomorrow!"  
I grinned, kissing her forehead.  
"Goodnight, Alysson. I love you." She kissed me warmly on the cheek, closing her eyes, smiling.  
"I love you, too, Jenny." I stroked her soft hair, standing from her bed. "On or off?"  
I asked, bending next to her heart shaped nightlight.  
"Off."  
She smiled, snuggling under her blanket. I stood. "Wow, you're so brave! I have to leave my nightlight on, gee, If only I were as brave as you." I said, acting greatly surprised and proud.  
She giggled.  
"Jenny, you're the bravest person I know!"  
I laughed softly, going to her door.  
"If you think so." I mused, pretending to be humble.  
"Goodnight,"  
I waved to her, closing her bedroom door behind me. I closed my eyes, leaning against her door, running a hand through my hair.  
"Now, wasn't that just, adorable?"  
Chuckled a dark voice. My eyes snapped open, looking at Freddy leaning on the wall beside Alysson's door. I sighed, pushing myself from her door, walking down the hall to my room.  
"What do you want?"  
I asked, glancing at his weathered boots, striding along beside me.  
"Oh nothing, I was just enjoying the little bedtime story."  
He snickered. I shivered, looking straight ahead.  
Once I got to my door, opened it, and covered myself in my bed, me and him both looked at the clock.  
**7:58**.  
"Not a moment too soon."  
He grinned, looking back at me. He closed the door, walking around the room.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, uneasy. "Just exploring."  
He chuckled, looking around him. I sighed, closing my eyes, adjusting my head on the pillow.  
_Just get it over with. Go to sleep, Jennifer. Go to sleep._  
I slowly drifted off, the sound of his boots echoing in my room, getting faint in the distance.  
Sleep embraced me in a tight grip, finally causing me to doze off into a long slumber.


	55. The Big Bad Wolf

**Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for. 8:00 is here, and you know what that means! Freddy and Jennifer's date. (not) Haha. Warning: It's get dark and perv-tastic in this chapter, so, enjoy! :)**

I shivered, pulling my cover closer to me.  
My eyes were still closed, and I didn't want to open them, for fear of what I would see. The air was cold and chilly, and I felt like I was freezing my ass off. I could hear the breeze outside from my bedroom window, except it was loud. The wind, which was howling in a slow and eerie motion, blew my hair over my face, tickling me cheeks and and eyelids.  
_Wait a minute. Is my window open?  
_My thoughts were utterly confused, as something dry and stiff landed on my cheek. My eyes flew open, as I looked at the object.  
A leaf.  
A brown, crumpled, leaf. It blew away, making me adjust my eyes to the scene around me. I sat up, as I realized something.  
_I'm in the middle of the forest.  
_My room was nowhere to be seen, and frankly, neither was the boiler room. I looked around, leaning against the headboard, in puzzlement. A pile of leaves were on the other half of my bed, laying there, as if the bed has been there forever. I was alone, sitting on my bed, in the middle of a dark forest.  
_The fuck?  
_The trees were full of leaves, looking old and gnarled. The branches jutted out in a jagged fashion, as the tree trunks were bent over like elderly men. Moss clung to the barks of other trees, and the grass seemed ragged and destroyed. It was darktime, and only the light of the moon could be seen through the mass of leaves above me. Most of the ground, only seemed like dry and wet earth. It looked like it had rained some time ago. Everything was silent, except for the songs of crickets and a humble owl. I spotted a fox hole nearby, digging into a base of a skinny tree.  
This looked like some verison of a dark and haunted forest.  
That's when I noticed something else.  
My wardrobe had changed. Instead of wearing the red shirt with blue jean shorts, I was wearing a white nightgown with frills and lace. Over my shoulders, tied around my neck, was a red, velvet cloak.  
Gosh, I looked like, little red riding hood. The fact that I had blonde hair, only made it more of a resemblance.  
"What the Hell, man!"  
I swung my legs over the side of my bed, standing, twirling the cloak around me. The material was soft and plush, like real velvet, and was thin. I watched how it swirled through the air, as I looked myself over. The nightgown stopped at my knees.  
_I'm glad it's not shorter.  
_I scoffed in my head, looking around. The ground was rugged beneath my feet, feeling like I was actually outside. The grass was wet with a light dew, proving to me, that it had rained earlier. I sighed, as I swirled the cloak some more, as something caught my eye. I stopped twirling it, pulling the frabric closer to my eyes. There was a name, stitched into the cloak.  
_**Sam**__._  
I frowned in confusion.  
_Sam? Who the fuck is Sam?_  
I felt like I should know that name, but I couldn't see how. I shook it off, beginning to walk along a dirt path. The dirt was light and powdery under my barefeet, clinging softly to my toes. Grass brushed delicately against my ankles, the blades of the grass were a little sharp, but not by that much. I shuddered hard, pulling the cloak tighter around me. I didn't know where the fuck I was going, my feet felt like an unknown force was pushing them forward, guiding me with controlled ease.  
_Okay, Freddy, where the fuck are you taking me?  
_I asked myself, tense. I somehow had a feeling he was leading me somewhere, I just didn't know where. I suddenly started to hum to myself.  
_The fuck? Why am I humming?  
_I was confused, not even knowing the tune that spilled from my own lips. I continued to walk, humming, along the darkened path. Dread found its way into my chest, clinging fearfully to my heart. I looked around the solem forest, feeling serene almost, as if I did this everyday. Going to sleep, waking up in a random forest, and waiting for a dream demon to pop up and kill me.  
_At least its not snowing, Jennifer. I couldn't bear the cold temperature, anymore than I could bear this one.  
_I kept thinking about the name, Sam. Of all names in the world to stitch to fabric, it had to be, Sam? What's the reason?  
I shivered some more, as my feet continued to lead me blindly, deeper amongst the path of fallen leaves and dew drops. Something else tugged at my heart, a familiar feeling. I felt like I should know this place for some odd reason, but I just couldn't see how. I didn't understand.  
Trying to figure it out inside of my head, I looked up through the jaded branches above. The moonlight seemed to be butchered, broken lightbeams spread along the forest floor. As I moved along, the tune placed on my lips, seemed to grow louder, but didn't grow to words. I wanted desperately, to know what song I was humming to. The beat seemed to be quick, and yet, eerie.  
I stopped walking as something caught my attention.  
It was a tiny, shadowy, sillouette, floating gracefully in the air. I stared at it, as it came closer and realized what it was.  
_A butterfly.  
It's a butterfly.  
Why the Hell does it seem so familiar?  
_The butterfly which was as big as a baseball, was red and green.  
_Just like Freddy's sweater.  
_I thought, watching as it floated closer.  
_That can't be good, can it?  
_I was curious and somewhat wary. It flew across my cheek, it's wings brushing against my skin.  
"Ouch."  
Those wings were sharp, but didn't nick my cheek. It felt like metal, and for some reason, the butterfly looked very much metallic. I understood why. It was a metal butterfly.  
Just then, another feeling rushed through my veins.  
I watched in frightened curiousity, as my feet wondered off the path, following the butterfly. I stopped humming, which I was a little glad for, and was able to focus on the butterfly's direction. I flinched in pain, as I stepped on a rock. My feet ingored the pain, still following the insect. Shivering some more, I quickened my pace.  
_Let's just get this over with.  
_My teeth were chattering a little at the cold, but I clenched them tightly, feeling antipation swell inside of me like a balloon.  
As I followed, I started to notice something.  
The grass was dying down into the Earth, and the trees were getting skinnier. I looked above, seeing less leaves in the trees ahead. The scene was slowly changing, from life to death. The part of the forest I was walking to, seemed more lifeless than it was a few moments ago. My feet stepped on a dead branch, snapping it in two. I shuddered, looking into the distance.  
Up in the distance, seeming sixteen feet away, was a clearing. I frowned, as the familiar feeling only grew inside of me. I started to jog, and the butterfly flew faster ahead of me. I wanted to see why the butterfly was leading me to this strange clearing in the middle of the woods. My dread quickly turned into fear. The ground was pale with moonlight, having no trees to block its night rays. There was no grass in the clearing, just bare dirt. I continued my jogging, watching as the clearing edged toward me.  
Once I reached the edge of the forest, I slowed to a stop, looking around. The butterfly flew into the middle of the clearing and then made a curvy, right. I slowly walked into the clearing, after the butterfly, eyes scanning the dirt. It was warm under my feet, which caused an icy chill to slide in between my shoulderblades.  
I shivered hard, shaking the chill away as best as I could. I looked up and stopped dead in my tracks. I now knew why everything seemed so familiar now.  
_I'm dreaming about Alysson's bedtime story.  
_I gasped, silently, staring at the dead tree infront of me.  
_The tree with no leaves.  
_The bark was a shining, solid, black. The trunk of the tree seemed to be twisted around in an agonizing stance. The branches were like broken spiderweb lacings, etched upward into the sky. There was only one word to describe this tree.  
_Evil.  
_The butterfly flew into the trunk, vanishing into darkness.  
"Okay, Jennifer, all you have to do is, don't sing. That's all."  
I coaxed, trying to move my feet to back away. My feet were planted in place, refusing to move. Then, to my horror, the tune from earlier, was brought to life from my throat. I began to sing.  
"**One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your cruifix**,"  
I listened to the voice that was coming from my mouth, it was creepy and slow, seeming to sound like some freaky trance.  
"**Seven, eight, better stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep, again**."  
I began to sing the song, again, my eyes glued to the tree.  
_Freddy's coming for you? __Grab your cruifix? Never sleep again?  
What the Hell kind of song is this?  
_I tried to close my mouth, but it kept singing and wouldn't close. I had no control whatsoever. I was merely a prisnor in my own body.  
"**Nine, ten, he's back again**."  
I finished the song, not singing anymore.  
_Back again?  
_I was so confused and so scared, I didn't know what to think, as I stared at the tree.  
I jumped as a cackle, tore the air into pieces, seeming to come from everywhere. Ravens flew out from the trees surrounding me, flying ahead.  
_Kaw! Kaw!  
_The tree began to move. I gasped loudly, beginning to tremble.  
_Oh no. Please, no._  
My fear overwelmed me, swallowing me whole, as I watched the moss covered bark, began to tear away. The bark seemed to be crumbling in on itself, years of aging, giving away into the dirt. Vines that wrapped around the tree, began to snap in two.  
A grime covered hand, burst from the tree, fingers spread wide. I began to tremble harder, frozen in place. The hand ripped away the rest of the bark, slowly going back into the darkness. There was now a huge hole in the tree, appearing to be an earthy doorway.  
I gasped again, as two, glowing, red eyes, appeared in the darkness. The eyes blinked, coming towards the surface. I gulped hard, watching as the red eyes disappeared, and in its place, came the worst monster ever, out of the shadows.  
Freddy Krueger, the worst monster to ever appear in a nightmare.  
He threw back his head, cackling loudly.  
"I always loved, a good, bedtime story."  
He snickered, stalking towards me. My trembling only got worse, as my feet finally let me take control. I backed away, eyes locked tight on him.  
"Y-You sure know, how t-to make an entrance."  
I stammered, trying to stall for time, to live a bit more. He grinned widely.  
"Only the best, for my favorite, storybook princess." He chuckled, clinking the blades together at his side. A chill slid over me, as I stumbled a bit, still backing away from him.  
"So, how did ya like the welcome wagon, I brought in?"  
He held out an index finger from his left hand, and the butterfly flew over his shoulder, landing onto his fingernail. It slowly opened and closed its wings, looking innocent, and yet evil, at the same time. His grin widened, glancing at me.  
"Took me a bit to figure out, how to add the little guy, in. Oh well, he's not needed any longer."  
With that, he opened his palm, letting the butterfly crawl into the middle of his hand, and clenched his hand into a fist.  
I groaned as a sickening, _squish_, came from his hand. Green blood oozed through his fingers, and I shuddered hard. I shut my eyes, wanting to remove the sight from my mind, but failed to.  
I opened my eyes again, and let out a yelp, as he stood infront of me.  
His breath was hot and sticky, clinging to my skin. He twirled a piece of my hair in his fingers, his eyes looking me over.  
"Glad you could make it, Little Red."  
He grinned a wicked grin, releasing my hair, and rubbing the material of the cloak in between his fingers.  
"You better be careful, Red, the big, bad wolf is getting hungry."  
He taughted, staring into my eyes, with a worn smirk on his face. I opened my mouth to say something, when a howl echoed off into the distance. I snapped my gaze to the right, scanning the dark trees.  
I looked forward again, only to see that Freddy had vanished.  
_Oh shit. I don't like the looks of this.  
_I froze, as a low growl, sounding devilish and hungry, erupted into the air. I looked right again, and my mouth hung open, as I whirled around to face the gigantic werewolf.  
A squeak stumbled from my lips, as I took the appearance in.  
The wolf was huge, looking as big as a full grown horse. It's black fur was matted to its overgrown body, dirt and ferns hung to the tangled hair. The eyes were as big as quarters, and were a brightly colored exotic, yellow. The pupil was like a cat's, but thinner and more, demonlike. The snout which jutted out in a slightly crooked fashion, only made the teeth look more deadly. The teeth were big and thick, and encrusted with dirt and blood. Glistening drool, spewed from its rubbery lips. The tongue which was long and thin, like a snake's, lagged over the side of its mouth.  
The werewolf was breathing heavily, scanning my limbs over.  
It licked its teeth.  
_Wait, is it, smiling?  
_I blinked hard, as I stared at the smile placed around the Hellish fangs.  
_Oh yeah, that looks like a smile to me. Holy fuck.  
_I swallowed hard, as the werewolf opened it's jaws. A disembodied voice came from its throat.  
"You know,"  
To my absolute horror, it was Freddy's voice.  
"If I were you, I'd start running."  
Freddy was the werewolf.  
"Go ahead. I'll even let you get a head start."  
He chuckled, as the wolf sat on the ground, rather patiently. I coughed hard, as I took a step back.  
God, was I confused and scared!  
"Tick tock." He reminded, narrowing the wolf's eyes in hunger. I backed away, my foot getting caught in a hole. I fell on my back, and I instantly scrambled to get up. I stood, wheeled around, and ran for my life.  
"Ten,"  
_That sick bastard is counting down the seconds?  
RUN, JENNIFER, RUN LIKE YOUR ASS IS ON FIRE!  
GO!  
_My back straightened, as my legs shot infront of me, like a track star.  
"Nine,"  
I stared straight ahead, as the other side of the woods, flew past me.  
"Eight,"  
His voice seemed to echo through the trees, as if being said through a loud speaker of some sort. I pumped the muscles in my legs, diving around slight ditches and weaving through the blades of rugged grass.  
"Seven,"  
My hair flew behind my head, and the cloak blew behind me like a red cape.  
_Damnit Jennifer, next time, stick with Cinderella or Snow White.  
Not Sam! Whoever the fuck, Sam, is!  
_I scolded myself deeply, as I continued to run, faster than I ever did, in my whole life. Good thing, I took track for two years.  
"Five,"  
_Wait a minute! Did he just skip a number?  
_My thoughts were full of disbelief.  
"You bastard! Stop cheating!" I yelled, breathing hard through my words. I could hear his laugh, as if it were right next to me.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I do that?"  
He snickered, twistedly.  
"Four,"  
_DAMN YOU!  
_My lungs started to burn inside of my chest, as I picked up speed, the wind guiding me forward, almost. I focused on nothing, but running and making sure not to trip over anything. If I tripped, then that would surely be the end of me.  
"Three,"  
I jumped over a fallen log infront of me, landing roughly on my feet, and began my running once again.  
_Don't slow down. Keep running, Jennifer. Keep running.  
_I was coaching myself, in my head, wanting desperately, not to die. I've been almost eaten too many times, lately. Surely, I didn't want to end up as dinner, again!  
"Two,"  
My heart was pounding so loud in my chest, I felt like I was going to explode, guts and all. I felt like I was running underwater, my legs shaking underneath me as I ran. My chest was heaving in fright, as I continued to dart through the bushes and trees. Adrenaline rushed through my veins at a terrible speed, as I breathed through my nose, roughly.  
"One,"  
His voice had turned into a low snarl, when he said, one.  
"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" He shouted, his voice following me through the dense forest.  
_Oh no._  
I tried to run faster, but I was running as fast as I already could. The air filled with snapping twigs and branches, behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, still running.  
Trees were being pushed over, bushes torn in half, small animals running across the grass, and the sound of thundering paws hit the ground with fury.  
_OH SHIT. OH SHIT. OH SHIT._  
I was screaming inside of my head, staring forward, again. I willed myself to run faster, the sound of my beating heart, echoing in my ears. A rushed sob escaped my throat, as I jumped over a small ditch, matching my pace again. The sound of pawprints only got louder, as if I were being chased by an enormous bear, that was highly pissed off.  
_PLEASE, GOD! I'M ONLY SIXTEEN, DAMN IT.  
MY LIFE CAN'T END LIKE THIS!  
_My mind was still screaming, as a quick whimper escaped my mouth. I discovered something about myself.  
I did _not _like being chased through the woods at night by a rapid, dream, werewolf. This was worse than seeing how Creeper decorated his stomache. Way worse.  
The snapping of wood turned deafening, filling the forest with the sound. Monsterous breathing could be heard behind me at some distance. I dodged a rabbit hole, still running forward. I glanced over my shoulder again, a frightened yell escaping my lips.  
The wolf could be seen, rampaging through the forest, eyes locked tight on my body. His breathing sounded like a tornado somewhere nearby.  
"I see you,"  
His voice mocked my running, and I could almost hear the sick smile on his lips. Another sob, more scared than a moment ago, fell from my mouth. I looked back ahead.  
_He's not even trying.  
_I scoffed, jumping over a low bush.  
That was a bad idea. I immediately stumbled back, wheeling around to see what had stopped my running.  
"OH COME ON!"  
I screamed, yanking the cloak from the bush. It had snagged, refusing to let go.  
I watched as the werewolf jumped onto the side of a tree, ten feet in the air, digging his claws into the bark to hold himself in place, staring hungerily at me. I kicked at the bush, trying to pull the cloak out with all of my strength, but I couldn't.  
"I've got you now,"  
He laughed, letting the wolf growl threateningly, as it jumped off of the side of the tree, leaping through the air, right at me.  
I screamed, as I was pushed to the ground backwards. The cloak finally pulled out from the bush, but it didn't matter. I was dead meat now.  
The wolf was standing over my body, glaring furiously into my face. I started trembling again, as it snarled, baring those giant teeth at me, wildly. The wolf snapped his jaws violently and eagarly inches away from my neck. He gurgled with rage, spewing drool over his rubbery lips.  
The werewolf suddenly smiled, evilly.  
"You're faster than you look,"  
He observed, through the open jaws of the beast. "I-I took track," I choked, my chest heaving, utterly horrified. He chuckled, darkly.  
"I'm impressed. Usually, they wouldn't of made it past that small ditch. Then again, the timid ones, always run the fastest."  
He seemed wickedly amused, snickering at the thought.  
"Okay, F-Fr-Freddy, you've h-had your fun. Please, l-let me go."  
I begged, staring up into those demonic eyes.  
"The fun's just beginning, princess." He rasped, chuckling again.  
The werewolf's tongue came out of its mouth, sliding over my cheek. I gasped, shuddering away from it. It was slimy and glistening with slavia. Then, the tongue slid down my left arm, slowly trailing over to my waist. I screwed my eyes shut, biting my lip, drawing a bit of blood.  
_Please, please, please, someone wake me up.  
__Wake me up!  
PLEASE!  
_Something wet slid over my bottom lip, licking the spot where I had bitten blood out of. My eyes snapped open and I jerked my head away in disgust, coughing and spitting up the tongue's residue. A groan of horror escaped from my throat, as he began to laugh again.  
"What's the matter? You don't like, dog breath?"  
He laughed louder, seeming darker than usual. I shook hard, breathing heavily.  
The wolf's eyes did a slow once over my body, the smile on the rubbery lips, only seemed to grow.  
_OH GOD, NO.  
I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, DAMN IT.  
DON'T DO IT.  
__PLEASE, DON'T FUCKING DO IT.  
_I started whimpering in fright, as I tried to scoot away on my elbows. The werewolf placed a paw on each of my arms, holding them down, refusing to let me move. I cried out in pain as the paws seemed to slowly weigh in on my fragile bones, seeming to want to crush them to dust.  
Slowly, the paws turned into fingers and soon into hands. The right hand, turned into a glove fitted with four long razors.  
I shut my eyes again, willing him to go away. The weight over my body, seemed to lighten, causing my eyebrows to knit together in puzzlement.  
I slowly opened my eyes and flinched when the wolf wasn't there, anymore.  
In its place, was Freddy, leaning over me, smiling wide.  
"G-Get off."  
I whispered, struggling under his grip. His grip tightened.  
"Oh, well, you see, I can't do that, Jenny. We've still got eleven minutes together. I wouldn't want to waste our little get together,"  
He leaned into my neck, whispering into my ear, making me strain my muscles, tense.  
"Not when it gets to the fun part," He added, snickering into my ear.  
_Fucking pervert!  
_I shivered feverishly, my chest heaving some more. He pulled back, studying me, in an amused way with a sickening smile on his face.  
Just then, thick roots, burst out of the ground, wrapping tightly around my wrists and ankles. My whole body got chills, freezing my skin over. I started to break out in a cold sweat, as I struggled from the roots.  
He raised a talon, and slid it over my throat, his eyes following the blade. It was almost as if he made sure not to break skin.  
The talon trailed down to my collarbone, slicing through the string tied around my neck. He pushed both parts of the cloak away from my shoulders, the velvet falling softly onto the ground.  
He eyed the white nightgown with a sadistic grin.  
"Always a favorite of mine,"  
He chuckled, twistedly, glancing up into my frightened, blue eyes. A dry sob came from my throat.  
"Aw, what's the matter?"  
He taughted, placing a look of fake sympathy onto his face. He brushed a fat strand of hair away from my eye with his left hand. I flinched hard from the action, trembling fearfully, under his touch.  
"Nothing to fear, but fear, himself."  
He cackled, deeply, his eyes falling back to the nightgown.  
"W-Wh-What are y-you going to d-do?"  
I stuttered, grabbing his attention away from my cowering body. He chuckled and rasped;  
"Oh, I think you already, know."  
My eyes widened as my whimpers increased in volume. I started to inhale roughly through my nose.  
"D-don't."  
I pleaded, watching his grin grow.  
"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."  
He chuckled horribly, as he put a claw to the collar of the nightgown, ripping it down at the neckline. I let out an angered cry, as I squirmed some more. Cold air, hit the top of my chest, as I could hear fabric tearing.  
_Riiipp.  
_Another sob came from my trembling lips, a tear dropping out of the corner of my eye.  
"You bastard," I sobbed, balling my hands into fists. He laughed, glancing back up at me, again.  
"Why, _thank _you, princess."  
_PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP THIS!  
_"Why are y-you doing this?"  
I cried, shaking like a leaf.  
"I do this for all, of my special, little, victims." He smiled, bringing his evil and nasty intentions to the surface.  
Then, I had an idea. "Wouldn't you like to wait it out?"  
I asked, mustering all my courage that I had left, to not make my voice waver in fear or stutter. He looked back into my eyes, halting the talon in place.  
"Hm?" He questioned, showing distorted teeth. I swallowed hard, meeting his quizzical stare.  
"Well if you go ahead and do this, you wouldn't have any more to torture me with. I'd be a broken, little, toy, nothing more. If you wait it out, and just torture me by my fears, one by one, then I'll only grow to be more scared of you."  
I wasn't really talking to him in general, I was talking to that dark minded ego of his, challeging it, encouraging it even.  
It seemed to be working, because he drew the talon back, looking lost in thought.  
"You want me to torture you?" He asked, revealing a frightening smile.  
"N-no, of course I wouldn't. But, that's the whole point, isn't it?"  
He tilted his head, his expression unable to read.  
His eyes scanned me again, licking his lips.  
_Oh shit. It didn't work.  
_He suddenly seemed to snap himself out of a daze, looking more aware then a few seconds ago. He was clearly thinking to himself. I watched him with curiousity, slightly frowning.  
"You know,"  
He prodded, grinning up at me.  
"I could get used to you."  
With that, he ripped the nightgown open, jolting me out of the dream.


	56. Don't Scream, You Idiot

**ToForeverNocturnal: Yes, uh, about the soul thing. I think I might delete that chapter, I tried to add something about it, to make the a few more of the killers in character, Pinhead trying to tear her soul out, and traits like that. *rubs chin in thought* Yess, I think I will delete it. Thanks for the review!**

**ToDarknessTakesOver: Mhm, I am glad that you liked Freddy's dark and twisted side. :) Don't we all? However, Robert Englund's mind when he is on set, will probably never drift into our eagarly writing hands, to grasp the potrayal on the true character. Weither, he is in character or out of character, is only for us to guess. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^**

**ToTheNextDoor: Ah, yes. I was thinking one of them would wink at her and say; "Woof. Woof." Haha. :P I don't know really, still trying to pocess scenes. Thank you for the review. :)**

I shot up in my bed, sweating, mouth poised open to scream.  
_Don't scream you idiot, you've got Alysson and Max just down the hall.  
_Exhaling through my nose roughly, a shrill squeak came stumbling from my lips.  
Then, I remembered something. I instantly looked down at my clothes and gasped. My red shirt was ripped open at the stomache, displaying four, long, parallel marks. The neckline of my shirt was ripped down to the top of my chest. I had stopped him just in time from seeing anything, uh, interesting.  
I shuddered hard as I realized that he was going to go through each of my fears. Nightmare, by agonizing nightmare.  
"Surely, they can't be as bad as this one."  
I muttered, kicking the cover off of me, and jumping out of my bed. I went over to my closet and changed into a black shirt with a skull on it, with black shorts that stopped in the middle of my thigh.  
"God, I need a shower. A long, nice, refeshing shower,"  
I mused, thinking about it. My tense muscles began to relax, as I walked out of my room and to the bathroom.  
I jumped, upon opening the door.  
"Oh, hi, Max. Hi, Alysson."  
I greeted, weakly smiling at them. They waved back. They were brushing their teeth right now. I closed the door behind me, opening the bathroom mirror and getting my stuff out.  
"So, excited to go swimming, today?"  
I asked, franticly trying to make conversation in order to forget about almost being raped. "  
Yup!"  
Smiled Alysson, spitting into the sink. Max nodded, gurgling. I brushed my hair and cringed from each tangle I wrecked into.  
"God, I hate tangles." I hissed, throwing the brush back into its place.  
"Me, too." Whined Alysson, putting her toothbrush and toothpaste up. She stood there watching me and Max brush our teeth, waiting patiently.  
"When do we get to go?"  
Asked Max, putting his stuff up.  
"Anytime after breakfast."  
I said, spitting into the sink. I put my toothbrush and toothpaste away, closing the mirror, and looked at them.  
"How come?" Groaned Max.  
He clearly didn't want to be stuck in the house with a bunch of killers he barely knew.  
"Hey, you need breakfast," I opened the door, holding it open for them as they passed.  
"Afterall, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" I teased, rolling my eyes, playfully. Max grinned, shaking his head to himself.  
"Fine. Do we still got, Trix, or did they eat it all?"  
I looked back at them, going down the steps to the kitchen. "Yeah, we still got some." Alysson smiled, taking my hand.  
"Good, because I'm hungry!"  
I let out a loud laugh, starting to forget my nightmare from last night.  
"Al, you're always, hungry." Max smiled. "Ain't that the truth."  
We went into the kitchen, and as always, the killers were in there, awaiting our arrival. The moment I glanced at Freddy, to see him smiling about something, my nightmare came rushing back to me. I supressed a shudder, staring at the floor.  
"So, how did everyone sleep? Good?"  
Asked Hannibal, sipping some orange juice.  
"Slept like a rock." Grinned Max, grabbing a bowl on the lowest shelf from the cabinet.  
"I dreamt that I was flying!" Cried Alysson, running around with her arms out stretched, like an airplane. I smiled, stroking her hair.  
"Lucky you,"  
I heard Freddy snicker at that. I ingored it, grabbing a bowl for me and Alysson. I got the milk and two spoons. PennyWise noticed this, and asked;  
"Why only two spoons?"  
I laughed, glancing back at him.  
"Alysson likes to eat her cereal dry."  
Alysson nodded, giggling. "Milk makes it too soggy!" She explained.  
I went for the Trix, and sighed as Creeper grabbed it away from me.  
"We're seriously going to do this, again?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Creeper let out a loud snort, as if to reply.  
_Distract him, throw him off track.  
_I began to grin, smirking up at him. He caught my look, starting to look slightly confused. I pretended to sniff the air, trying my best not to burst out laughing from his confused look.  
"It's been a long time, since I've smelled, handsome."  
He opened his mouth to say something, forgetting about the cereal box in his hand. I jumped up, snatching it away from him, smiling. The kitchen hooted and hollered with laughter. Creeper broke into a defeated grin.  
"What was, _that_, about?"  
He sneered, watching as I poured my silbings cereal.  
"It worked, didn't it?"  
Creeper tossed his head back, laughing, along with Freddy and Ghostface. Max let out a small laugh, giving me a high five.  
"One point for the humans!"  
He declared, grinning. I rolled my eyes, smiling.  
"Oh, right, what's the score, Djinn?" Asked Ghostface, tapping his knife on the table. "Five hundred to one, yeah, I think that's it." Said Ghostface, answering himself before anyone could answer for him. The killers laughed. Alysson noticed Chucky, waving a hand.  
"Hi, Chucky!"  
He grinned, waving back.  
"Hey, Alysson."  
Alysson looked at me, as I put the milk back into the fridge.  
"Why can't they go swimming with us, too?"  
They looked surprised at that, looking at me for an answer.  
"Um,"  
I rubbed my neck, akwardly.  
"We're a bit different, Alysson. We wouldn't want to scare the nice neighbor."  
Explained Candyman, nodding next door as a gesture.  
"You wouldn't scare the neighbor!" She agrued, holding her bowl. Lepercaun snickered.  
"I'm afraid we would, lassie." She shrugged and headed for the kitchen door.  
"She eats in the living room so that she can watch cartoons."  
I explained before they asked where she was going.  
"Chucky! Will you watch, Sponge Bob, with me?"  
Asked Alysson, standing at the door, looking at the killer doll in innocent question.  
"Uh,"  
He didn't expect that.  
Freddy grinned, pointing a claw at him.  
"Oh, come on, Raggedy Ann, you scared of a talking sponge?"  
Chucky glared at him, hatefully, before jumping down from his chair and going to the living room with Alysson. Freddy chuckled, tapping a talon on the tabletop. Max sat down at the table, and I sat down next to him, the both of us gobbling down, Trix.  
"**When are you going to leave to go swimming?**"  
Wrote Leatherface, waving Jason's chalkboard in our direction.  
"I figured sometime after, breakfast." I said, shrugging.  
"**Is Riley a bad teenager?**"  
Wrote Jason, taking the board from Leatherface.  
"Not that I know of," I admitted, honestly. Jason's left eye blinked, seeming to think to himself.  
"Like, bad, how?"  
I asked, chewing on my cereal, thoughtfully. He wiped away his message and wrote a new one.  
"**Drugs. Naughty things. Etc.**"  
I thought for a moment.  
"I'll be honest with you, Jason. I don't exactly know, I mean, he seems really nice, so maybe he doesn't do that kind of stuff."  
Jason stared down at the table, thinking again.  
"**Are you?**"  
Max laughed openly, meeting Jason's eye.  
"Jennifer is a goody two shoes!" I smiled, ruffling his hair. "I don't do bad stuff like that." I said, smiling at Jason. Jason nodded, seeming to relax about something.  
"Goody two shoes, em?" Sneered Freddy.  
"Yeah," I grinned, ingoring the temptation to advert my eyes from his gaze.  
_Don't let him win, Jennifer. Just like Max said, one point for the humans.  
Let's keep it like that.  
_Max and I finished our bowls, getting up from the table.  
"Dude, I'll take that, okay? Just get ready to go soon."  
I went to take his bowl, but he shook his head in protest.  
"No, I'm helping you. It's my bowl, not yours." He grinned, teasingly. I grinned back.  
"Well, okay, if you like cleaning." We put our dishes into the dishwasher, turning it on.  
"Four more days."  
Said Djinn, randomly. I turned my head to look at him.  
"What?"  
He grinned widely.  
"Four more days until, Mommy and Daddy, come home." Max walked out of the kitchen, calling over his shoulder. "Yeah! I can't wait!"  
I stared back at Djinn, uneasily.  
"Me neither."  
He said, giving me a devilish smile. A chill flew over me, as I walked out of the kitchen and to the living room. Alysson was sitting cross legged on the carpet with Chucky by her side, looking like he wanted to murder the cartoon character, ranting on and on, on the TV.  
"You done?"  
I asked, pointing at the bowl. Alysson nodded, handing it up to me.  
"Okay, after you two are done, Alysson go get ready, okay?"  
She nodded, smiling.  
"Okay, Jenny!"  
I grinned at Chucky, whom mouthed;  
"Help. Me."  
_You might as well do it, he'll probably kill you later if you don't.  
_"Oh hey, Chucky, can you help me out in the kitchen?"  
I asked, sounding as if I hated to bother them. Alysson pouted, waving goodbye to her killer doll of a friend. Chucky literally ran out of the room, me following him.  
"Thanks, Jen. I owe you one."  
I shrugged.  
"If you say so."  
We both walked into the kitchen, me putting the bowl into the sink, and Chucky sitting at the table.  
"Did you enjoy our little get together?"  
Asked Freddy, grinning widely. I shot him a look, feeling dread in my stomache.  
"More than I'll ever enjoy the future, get togethers."  
I murmured to him in reply. He chuckled, studying his blades.  
"Well, you better get ready for your date, wouldn't want to keep, Prince Riley, waiting."  
He teased. I sighed.  
"How many times do I have to say it? It. Is. Not. A. Date." Ghostface and Creeper laughed.  
"About a million times more, princess." He countered, grinning. I sighed, raking my hair with my fingers.  
"Well, if you insist."  
I walked out of the kitchen, going up to my room to change. Alysson was already in the hallway, with her bathing suit. Max came out of his room, his trunks over his shoulder.  
"Did you turn the TV off, Al?"  
I asked, looking my a little siser. She nodded.  
"Okay, guys, get ready in the bathroom. I'll be there in a few seconds."  
They went into the restroom, as I went into my room.  
Jogging over to the swimsuit in the rocking chair, I picked it up, and high tailed it to the bathroom, closing both doors behind me.


End file.
